Mistaken Identity
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter is on the run from the agency he created, despite not only being right about the danger he warned them about but also helping them defeat it. In 1941 Rory Williams is grabbed by the Time Bureau off the streets of New York while in the future, on another world, Rip meets a madman with a blue box. The Doctor decides to investigate finding things and people he didn't expect
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm meant to be writing other things but I couldn't leave this idea alone when it hit me. I do have a few chapters already written.

Enjoy

* * *

New York was cold.

December had brought snow and ice with biting winds that cut through the thin jacket he was wearing. Unfortunately their funds were not exactly great here in the 1940s and they had to make certain sacrifices, like warm coats for food, but they were together which was all that mattered.

Shivering while he walked back to their small apartment from the hospital he worked in, Rory Williams tried to think what to get his wife for Christmas this year. They'd been trapped in the past for three years now and, as much as they both missed home, they had made the best of it.

Rory became aware of three men walking near him. Not exactly unusual as it was New York City and there were a lot of people on the streets but they had been following him for several blocks now.

The Centurion, hidden deep in his subconscious, began to stir for the first time in years sensing danger nearby. Rory began to walk slightly faster keeping an eye on his new friends, grimacing that they followed him. Turning into an alley Rory climbed up a fire escape, tucking his body behind several plants, watching the three men look around confused that he had disappeared.

The men talked for a few moments before one tapped on the watch he was wearing and a portal opened. Rory's eyes widened in amazement, this could be a way home. Climbing back down to the street Rory started home again, grimacing when three different men wearing identical suits appeared all pointing weapons at him.

"Mr Hunter," the one in the centre stated, "You will surrender yourself to us."

Rory's right hand twitched slightly for his sword, "I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Nice try," the man continued, "But we're not your idiot Legends. You will surrender or we will take you back by force."

Rory took a step back, "I have no idea who you people are so I'm going to have to decline."

The man on the left attacked suddenly. The Centurion took over and Rory dodged, instinctively slamming his elbow into the face of the second man. Turning to run the third man appeared before him and white light filled Rory's vision then there was nothing.

x

Rory's head felt like it was going to explode when he opened his eyes. Looking around he frowned seeing the cell he was in as it meant he was definitely no longer in the 1940s. Amy was going to be pissed.

"I was surprised by how careless you were," an older man stated sternly from outside the cell, "Being caught in the background of a photograph in a newspaper."

Standing Rory glared at the man on the other side of the barrier, "Who the hell are you and who do you think I am?"

"This pretence of ignorance is not going to work, Rip," the man stated sharply, "You know how escaping would sit with the board. I tried to warn you where your obsession would lead but you never listened."

Fisting his hands to force the Centurion down Rory kept his voice steady, "I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is Rory Williams. I have never heard of this Rip or Hunter or whoever you seem to think I am."

The man let out a snort of laughter, "Good try but DNA doesn't lie."

"Apparently it does," Rory retorted.

"I had hoped you would face everything, acknowledge the damage you did to this agency, your agency and finally make amends," the man stated, "But it looks as though you're still deluding yourself that you are the victim. I'm sorry, Rip but get used to these four walls."

Turning away the man disappeared leaving Rory wondering who he'd been mistaken for and how his DNA matched the man they thought he was.

* * *

Three days had passed since Rory had woken up in the cell and he knew there was no way they were going to realise they'd made a mistake and let him go. This meant he had to take matters into his own hands.

Rory had grown up wanting to help people so he had chosen to be a nurse. However his IQ tests had shown he could do anything he wanted. When the Doctor had appeared in their adult lives, after being a fairytale and game for their childhoods, Rory began to read up on everything that could be connected to the man. He studied and when the Doctor had brought him onboard the TARDIS he learned all he could from the other man.

People never really saw him.

Rory had always faded into the background mostly due to the fact Amy was there. She was bright, brilliant and sparkling so no one noticed him at her side which was something he'd learned to use to his advantage over time.

They thankfully, along with his three meals, gave him books to fill his days along with the paper and a pencil he asked for. Not a pen because they seemed to think he would be able to do something with that.

They didn't know he could do things with paper and pencil. All he needed to do was remember the origami class Amy had dragged him to then let the Centurion loose.

x

Rory looked up at the camera in the corner as he made some more folds on the square of paper he had in front of him. He'd spent most of the previous night sharpening the pencil while they would assume he was sleeping. It wasn't the greatest plan in the world but right now it was all he had. He knew there was no way the Doctor would save him, considering the Time Lord thought he was trapped somewhere the TARDIS would never be able to return to.

Finished making his box Rory slipped it over the camera, using the pencil to hold it on, standing to the side waiting for the guard to appear. The moment the man stepped inside Rory released the Centurion who quickly incapacitated the guard. Creeping through the corridors Rory grimaced when alarms started to sound. He was screwed.

Taking a quick breath he allowed the Centurion to remain in control because right now being a nurse wasn't going to help him.

Choosing a direction Rory began to run, dodging the people who came at him. He noticed a few of them were wearing the same watch thing as the men who had been following him in New York. Knocking one of his pursuers out Rory stole the device knowing he could work out how to use it once he got somewhere safe. Throwing himself round a corner and attaching it to his wrist to make it easier to carry Rory was surprised when the device suddenly activated.

"What the..." he murmured staring at the device which instantly requested an order, "Why are you letting me access you?"

He tapped the menu and found an emergency exit command. Hearing people coming towards him again Rory shrugged, "What other choice do I have?"

A portal opened beside him showing what appeared to be a bedroom, with no indication of where it was. Rory decided that, considering it was noted as emergency exit, it had to be safer for him than here. He dived through relieved when the portal closed before anyone could see where he went.

x

Rory sat on the ground of the room he was suddenly in taking a few deep breaths.

"You are not Captain Hunter," a woman's voice came from around him.

Rory let out an annoyed sigh, "Thank you. At least you believe me, whoever you are."

"I am Gideon," the woman stated, "I am the AI for the Waverider. Please identify yourself."

"I'm Rory Williams," he replied before asking interested, "You're an AI? So you control the ship I presume I'm on?"

"I do," Gideon replied, "Please advise how you were able to use Captain Hunter's emergency exit protocol? It is activated on by his DNA profile only."

Rory shrugged, "I have no idea. Everyone seems to think I am this Hunter guy. Wherever I was before, some Bureau they said something about our DNA matching."

There was a pause before Gideon came back on.

"I will need you to come to the Medical Suite in order to confirm that," Gideon told him, "However the crew are currently awake and I do not believe they will react well to someone who looks like Captain Hunter."

"That makes me feel safe," Rory sighed.

"You are safer here than you were in the Time Bureau," Gideon assured him, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"A little thirsty," Rory replied.

"If you go to the cabinet beside the bed you will find some canteens of water and several protein bars," Gideon told him, "This room is locked. None of the crew will try to enter as I have never allowed them access."

Rory sat on the bed before he opened the cabinet finding the supplies Gideon had told him were there. He hesitated when he went to open the water.

"Can I trust you, Gideon?"

He waited for a moment before she replied, "Captain Hunter is my priority. At the moment you appear in many ways to be him. I want to examine the evidence before I decide what the next step is."

"So I can trust you until you realise I'm definitely not your Captain?"

"I already know you are not Captain Hunter," Gideon told him amusement in her voice, "I need evidence before I can inform the crew who will help you return to your own time. They will require proof."

Rory took a drink before he let out a long sigh and lay back on the bed, "Brilliant."

x

"I have noticed you are restless," Gideon spoke up about two hours later.

Rory looked up at the ceiling where he guessed the cameras she used would be hidden, "Did my continual pacing give it away?"

"I can provide you with some entertainment," Gideon told him, "If you wish?"

Rory nodded, "I could use something to read."

"You can use the tablet on the desk to access the library," Gideon told him, "I will provide you with books from your era if you advise when that is."

Rory grimaced, "I was living in 1941 but I was born in 1989."

"You are a time traveller?" Gideon asked in surprise.

"I was," Rory nodded, "It's a long story."

Gideon was silent for several moments before stating, "Then this is not unusual for you."

Rory chuckled, "This is pretty run of the mill. Finding out I grew up with my daughter as one of my best friends, now that was weird."

"I have uploaded books and films for you from the era you are originally from," Gideon told him, "If you feel the need then you should use the shower. You can also borrow some of Captain Hunter's clothes."

"Thank you, Gideon," Rory sighed, "You have been very accommodating."

"It is clear you have a connection to my Captain in some way," Gideon advised, "He will want you to be safe until I am able to return you to your home."

Rory nodded in appreciation, "All I want is to get back to my wife."

* * *

Final Note: I do have an explanation for why Rory is being mistaken for Rip.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Updates won't always be this fast but here is the second chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was just like any other marketplace.

Busy with people milling around while traders tried to draw attention to their wares. The only difference to the ones he would usually visit was that this one was not on Earth.

Rip strolled through the stalls, making sure he didn't draw any attention to himself as he looked for the items he needed. He was tired and wanted to take some time to rest somewhere he felt safe but until he could fix his Time Courier he was stuck.

It was now a year since he'd escaped Bureau custody, nine months since he'd helped defeat Mallus and they were all acting as though nothing had happened. Everything he'd warned about had come to pass, he'd risked everything to help them defeat the threat but he remained persona non grata. Even the Legends were now part of the Time Bureau. One bloody big happy family.

When he had the Waverider back for those brief few months before the Legends 'stole' her from him, Gideon had insisted that they set up a way for him to be able to enter the Waverider whenever he needed to. To give them a way to talk and let her know he was alright when she couldn't watch over him.

Gideon locked his room when the ship had been taken by his old team, advising them that it was the only room onboard they would not have access to. She let him hear the argument that had ensued from her pronouncement but in the end Gideon won. Rip was sure they stopped fighting because Sara knew they had no choice. Sara had been in Rip's mind, she'd seen the embrace between them when he'd been released from that prison. She understood to some degree their bond.

Rip missed Gideon. He only used the emergency exit every few weeks and stayed for a day or two at most not wanting the others to realise he was onboard.

He was alone.

Alone being hunted by the agency and team he'd created.

This was why he was currently hunting for supplies to fix his only way back to Gideon since his last encounter with the Bureau had resulted in it being fried.

He was just lucky they hadn't yet worked out that leaving Earth in the future was an option.

x

Rip frowned as everything on the stall in front of him was garbage and couldn't be used to fix a hairdryer never mind a delicate piece of equipment that could travel time and space. He frowned as he could hear someone talking loudly near him. Needing a break from his fruitless search for a moment Rip moved closer.

A man with white hair, mad eyebrows and a Scottish accent was berating a stall holder over, from what Rip could tell, vanilla pudding. For a few moments Rip's problems were forgotten as he watched amused while the poor stall holder tried to understand what was happening.

Finally the man threw his hands up in disgust and walked away. His entertainment finished Rip went back to his search.

It was almost an hour later he was beginning to get hungry so decided to look for a cafe to get something to eat. Frowning when he saw the same madman, this time having a rant about toast.

Rip sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes in frustration.

"And here we go," the man cried making Rip look up.

Surprise filled him when he saw the waiter the crazy man had been shouting at on the floor with a creature being expelled through the mouth. Green and slimy with teeth like knives.

"Oh no," the strange man said and Rip turned seeing three more waiters expelling the exact same type of creature, "I didn't think there was more than one."

The man looked round seeing Rip, "What are you doing here?" He shook his head, "Never mind. Run."

The man grabbed Rip's arm and started him moving away from the creatures suddenly chasing after them.

x

Rip ran with the strange man away from the creatures which began to chase them.

"Come on," the man called, "I have something set up."

They reached the end of the road and Rip frowned at what he saw before him.

"That's a Helum Net," Rip noted with interest before realising, "You're going to open a rift?"

The crazy man grinned, "I'm impressed. Do you know how to activate it?"

Rip nodded.

"Good," the man replied, "That means I don't have to do both jobs."

"Both..." Rip trailed off as the man stood in the centre as bait so he quickly moved to the controls.

"Make sure you time this right," the man told him, "I don't want to have to get back from the other side of the rift. I have dinner plans."

Rip quickly activated the equipment, grimacing that it wasn't powering up fast enough.

"They're coming," the man called.

Rip frowned, "Your system is slow," he pulled out his tools and connected his Courier to boost the signal, "On my count."

"On _my_ count," the man snapped, holding up his hand, "Three, two...now."

Rip activated the rift just as the man dived to the side and the creatures were sucked through the small opening in time and space.

x

The man stood and brushed dirt off his trousers before turning, "Well done, Rory. I must admit I didn't realise you'd picked up so much temporal mechanics from me," he started walking away, "I like the beard. And the coat reminds me of one I had once."

Rip frowned watching the man head towards a blue box while he talked away.

"How did you get here?" the man asked, "Where's Amy? And," he turned realising Rip wasn't at his side, "Why are you still standing there?" The man walked back to Rip, "What's wrong, Rory?"

"Why do you keep calling me Rory?" Rip asked before demanding, "And who the hell are you?"

The man looked confused before realisation hit him, "Of course. The new face, you haven't seen this one. It's me, the Doctor."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Rip asked still confused.

"Rory..."

Rip snapped annoyed, "Stop calling me that."

The Doctor frowned, "It's your name."

"No, it's not."

"Of course it is."

"It isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop," Rip snapped annoyed rubbing his hands across his face, "I am not who you think I am."

The Doctor stepped into Rip so they were practically nose to nose staring into his eyes, Rip stared back refusing to look away despite the intensity in the eyes boring into him.

"You're not," the Doctor moved back surprised, "But you look..." he shook his head, "I'm the Doctor."

"Rip," he replied, not sure why he was giving his name but felt he should, "Rip Hunter."

The Doctor studied him again for a moment, "I've heard of you.

"Should I start running now?" Rip asked sarcastically.

The Doctor shrugged before he began to disassemble the equipment, pulling out the now completely destroyed Time Courier, "I take it this belonged to you."

"Damn," Rip sighed, "It looks like I'm stuck here for longer than I was before."

The Doctor suddenly handed him the bits and pieces of the Helum Net, "Then you can help put this away."

Not sure why Rip followed the man towards the blue box making a mental list of what he needed to rebuild his way back to Gideon.

"Just put that down anywhere," the Doctor cut into Rip's musings.

Looking up Rip stared, dropping everything he was holding as he looked around the huge room, realisation kicking in.

"This is a TARDIS," Rip breathed astonished before turning to look at the man standing in front of the console, his presence unmistakable, "Which means you're a Time Lord."

* * *

The Doctor stood watching his guest who was almost identical to the friend he'd lost so long ago stare around the console room in amazement.

"This is a TARDIS," Rip breathed astonished, "Which means you're a Time Lord."

"It's good to know the Time Masters made sure to impress the importance of that on their Captains," the Doctor stated.

Rip sighed, "I'm not a Time Master, or a Captain, anymore."

"I know why you're not a Time Master," the Doctor noted, "But where's your ship?"

Rip shrugged, "I have no idea."

The Doctor frowned, "You've lost it? That's very careless of you."

The younger man's eyes darkened and anger covered his face briefly but he remained silent. The Doctor suddenly saw the weariness and sadness that Rip carried.

"Do you want some tea?" the Doctor offered, "Since you're obviously not going anywhere until you fix your equipment."

Rip shrugged again, "Why not."

x

The Doctor placed a mug in front of Rip as they sat in what looked like a kitchen in a country cottage.

"Tell me," the Doctor sat across from him, "What happened?"

Rip sighed, "I wish I knew. One minute I was fighting alongside everyone against Mallus. We won then they all turned on me."

"Everyone?"

"The Bureau and the Legends," Rip dropped his head, "I ran. I've never enjoyed being imprisoned."

The Doctor frowned slightly, "That's not right."

"I thought that too," sarcasm filled Rip's voice.

"No, I mean history shows that Rip Hunter makes the Time Bureau a force to be reckoned with along with the team he christened the Legends," the Doctor explained, "There is no mention of you being a fugitive."

"Well time changes," Rip replied darkly.

The Doctor nodded, "True but usually because someone has done something to it. What about your AI?"

"Gideon..." he sighed, "Gideon is with the Legends."

Confusion filled the Doctor at that, "Why would she stay with them? I know how attached Time Masters are to their AI."

Rip shrugged, "I asked her to watch over them. I've never rescinded that."

"Why?" the Doctor pushed seeing confusion cover Rip's face, "Why not take her back from them? Especially since they're chasing you?"

Rip stared at him as the question, "I..." a grimace of pain covered his face.

"Stop," the Doctor touched his temple, "Forget I asked."

A moment passed and Rip finished his drink, "Thank you for the tea but I should leave. I need to fix my equipment. I can't stay in one place too long."

"You can stay here if you want," the Doctor offered with a shrug.

Rip played with his mug, "I appreciate the offer but I'm not your friend, Doctor. I may look like him but I'm not."

"No," the Doctor said, "You're not but you are someone who shouldn't be running. I can help. Besides I have what you need to fix your...what did you call it?"

"Time Courier."

"I like it," the Doctor mused, "So what do you say? Stay here for just now. You need to rest, Rip and this is the safest place there is. Especially for you."

Dropping his eyes, Rip nodded relief covering his face, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is the last chapter I have written completely so the next update won't be for a while.

Until then, enjoy.

* * *

Rory lifted the box filled with the containers of food that Gideon had made for him to the table. With her crew off the ship on a mission Gideon had let him out of the room, leading him to the medical bay first and performing a full medical scan before guiding him to the galley.

"Please return to the room," Gideon stated, "Until I am able to determine your connection to Captain Hunter you cannot be seen by any of the crew. They shall return to the ship very soon."

"I'm coming," Rory said, placing the final few canteens of water in the bag and pulling it onto his shoulder.

He'd been here for two full days now and wanted to get back to Amy but at the moment he had to trust in the Artificial Intelligence who ran the ship. Reaching the room he was currently residing in, Rory dropped the box onto the desk beside the bag while the door locked behind him.

"Gideon," he called, putting the rations into the cabinet by the side of the desk before stocking the canteens in the one beside the bed, "What now? Have you managed to get anything from my scans?"

"I am currently processing them," she replied before stating, "It has been some time since you have had any substantial sustenance. Please eat one of the meals and I shall advise once I am able to."

He frowned slightly but began to eat bringing up the movie he'd been watching on the tablet. Gideon warned him when the ship was about to take off so he was prepared.

The one thing they had discovered was time jumps didn't affect him after all his travels in the TARDIS. Gideon was fascinated by this and asked him after each jump how he felt.

She seemed to enjoy talking with him and had a lot of questions about his travels, about Amy even his job as a nurse. The crew, whoever they were, obviously didn't talk to her unless they wanted something and Rory knew how that felt.

It took him a while but Rory realised finally that Gideon was lonely.

Gideon missed her Captain.

x

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Mr Williams," the pleasant voice answered.

Rory leaned back on the bed putting the book he'd been reading down, "Do you have any information on why this Time Bureau believe I'm your Captain?"

There was a pause, "Not yet."

Rory frowned, "Gideon, you are a super computer who can run a time ship and talk to me at the very least. You can fabricate clothes, food and drink but you're telling me you haven't got the evidence to prove to your people that I'm not your Captain?"

Silence answered him and Rory sighed in realisation, "You don't want them to know I'm here because if they do then they'll know he has a way onto the ship."

"He needs this sanctuary," Gideon told him softly, "If they know he can come here, they will trap him, they will return him to the Bureau who will throw him into a cell. I cannot allow that to happen, it is my purpose to protect him."

"You miss him."

"I am less without his presence," Gideon replied softly.

Rory nodded, "I know what you mean."

Silence filled the room for several minutes before Rory spoke up again, "Okay," he said decisively, "If you don't want the others to know I'm here then you're going to have to teach me to work the portal maker without alerting the Bureau. The crew don't need to know about your Captain's ability to come here."

"Thank you, Mr Williams."

* * *

Rip slowly opened his eyes feeling the benefits of having slept deeply for a full night.

"Gideon?" he called automatically, frowning when she didn't answer before he realised he wasn't on the Waverider. He let out a sad sigh that he wasn't home but at least he was safe for the moment.

Getting out of the really comfortable bed Rip headed into the shower, enjoying the feel of the powerful jets as they pounded down on him. Clean, with his beard trimmed neatly for the first time in months, Rip frowned at the choice of clothes in the cupboard.

Finally he found a pair of dark blue denims and a white t-shirt, ignoring the several checked shirts he pulled on a dark red shirt before adding a black hoodie.

Leaving the room he looked the corridor trying to choose which way to go as they were identical. He vaguely remembered reaching the room but he'd been exhausted at the time after finally letting himself relax, so he decided just to choose a direction.

If he remembered correctly a TARDIS would either let him find the room he wanted or let him wander the corridors forever.

"Good morning," the Doctor greeted when he walked into the console room, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," Rip replied joining the other man at the controls, "Thank you."

The Doctor looked at him for a moment, "I see you found something to wear. The TARDIS must like you but she did like Rory a lot."

Rip decided that protesting he wasn't Rory was fruitless when a thought occurred to him, "These are his clothes."

The Doctor shrugged, "More than likely."

"He liked checked shirts," Rip noted.

"Fashion wasn't one of Rory's strong points," the Doctor chuckled, "Not until Amy began buying his clothes."

"Amy?"

The Doctor smiled fondly, "His wife."

Sadness filled Rip for a moment as he thought of Miranda but he pushed the thoughts away instead focussing on the console in front of him. He studied the controls making a mental note of where everything was, just in case.

"So," the Doctor interrupted his thoughts, "Where should we go?"

Rip frowned confused, "Go?"

"We have a time machine," the Doctor reminded him.

"Doctor," Rip sighed, "Thank you for giving me a place to rest last night but trust me, you don't want me around. I bring nothing but pain to the people I care about."

The Doctor stared at him, "You don't truly believe that, do you?"

"My wife and son were murdered by the very people I worked for, people I trusted," Rip whispered, "I tried to change it, I recruited a team to change it and I only succeeded in getting some of their number killed."

"Rip..."

"I tried to stop Mallus on my own," he continued dropping to sit on the stairs, "But all I did was get my agents killed and alienate the people I thought of as friends. They hate me now. I deserve to be alone."

The Doctor sat at his side, "What about your AI?"

"Gideon," he breathed longingly.

"Do you want to talk to her?" the Doctor asked.

Rip looked up at him in surprise, "You can do that? You can let me talk to her?"

"Of course I can."

x

The Doctor frowned confused, worried about the man standing leaning against the console. He knew the stories of Rip Hunter, knew the reputation of the man who looked shattered by the guilt he carried and wondered who had done this. Who had managed to not only change history but also break this man so completely?

The TARDIS easily found Rip's ship, connecting to the AI who instantly agreed to accept the call.

"Captain Hunter?" the pleasant and very welcome voice came over the speakers.

Rip's eyes closed in relief, "Gideon. It's so good to hear your voice."

"And you, Captain," she replied, "Considering the communication I have received I trust you are safe?"

A slight smile touched Rip's lips, "I am. You don't have to worry."

"I will stop worrying once you are back on board where I can monitor you properly," Gideon replied.

The smile faded quickly, "I'm sorry, Gideon but that won't be for a while. I'm having some transportation issues."

"That is unfortunate," Gideon's grimace was clear in her voice, "I may however have an answer to that."

Rip frowned in confusion, "What do you mean? Gideon, tell me you're not thinking about taking the ship."

"No, Captain," she soothed, "The Bureau believe they found you. They imprisoned a man they thought was you but he escaped."

"How did he get to you?" Rip asked.

"He stole a Time Courier and was able to access your emergency exit protocol," Gideon explained.

"How?" Rip demanded.

Gideon was silent for a moment before answering, "The system recognised the DNA."

"That's impossible," Rip mused glancing to the Doctor who was listening intently, "Has he given you any information on who he is?"

"Yes, Captain," Gideon stated softly, "His name is Rory Williams."

"What?" the Doctor interrupted in amazement, "Gideon, I'm sending you some measurements. Can you confirm if there is room for us?"

There was a pause and the Doctor watched Rip bounce slightly as they waited, "I have asked Mr Williams to move the bookcase which will provide you with the room you require. The co-ordinates have been provided."

"We're on our way," the Doctor replied, he moved and hit several switches.

* * *

Rory studied the device that had brought him to the ship in the hopes he could work out how to use it without being detected by the Time Bureau.

"Mr Williams," Gideon spoke up, "Can you move the bookcase out of the corner?"

Confused Rory shrugged, "Sure, no problem."

He dragged the bookcase to the other side of the room but before he could ask why he had to do it a familiar sound reached his ears just as a familiar blue box began to appear.

When the TARDIS settled Rory watched the doors open with a smile which became a confused grimace when an unknown man stood before him with white hair, scary eyebrows and a huge grin on his face.

"Rory!"

He moved forward but Rory took a step backwards. "Who are you?"

"It's me," the man said, "The Doctor."

Rory stepped forward staring at the man, "You regenerated?"

The Doctor nodded and Rory hugged the man laughing in relief.

"You look good, Mr Pond," the Doctor said with a smile, "Now, I should introduce my new friend."

Rory turned and saw a man exit the TARDIS slowly, eyes locked on Rory in amazement.

"Hello, Captain Hunter," Rory said softly, "Hope you don't mind I've been using your room."

"Apparently I'm wearing your clothes," Rip stated still staring.

"Not a problem," Rory replied before pointing to the ceiling, "I think someone wants to talk to you."

Rip let out a small sigh, "Gideon."

"It is good to have you home, Captain," Gideon said softly.

"It's good to be home," he replied, his entire being relaxing while he talked to her.

Rory glanced at the Doctor who was watching the other man intently, there was definitely something going on but it could wait for the moment.

x

Relief filled Rip being back on the Waverider, being back with Gideon even if it was only temporary but he couldn't stop looking at the man the Bureau thought was him because he was almost identical.

"Captain," Gideon stated, "I have some information for you that is important."

"I'm assuming it's about the medical scan," Rory spoke up, "The reason I was told our DNA matched, the reason I could use the emergency protocol which was programmed only for Rip?"

"Yes."

Rip frowned confused, "What have you found?"

"Gideon," Rory said when she didn't reply instantly, "It's okay. I worked it out. I'll admit it took me a while but I did."

"How does our DNA match?" Rip demanded, "It's impossible."

Rory shook his head, "Not exactly. You see there is one way and although it matches I'm assuming that was because only a basic scan was used by the Bureau as well as your device. This means it wouldn't go deep enough to catch the differences."

"I'm really confused," Rip told him.

"Rory," the Doctor stated, "What are you talking about?"

Rory held up his hand to the Doctor asking for patience, "Gideon told me that to become a Time Master you had to choose a name, one that hid your real identity."

Rip nodded.

"Your real name was Michael," Rory stated, "Wasn't it?"

Surprise filled him, "How do you know that?"

"Because," he took a deep breath, "I'm your twin."

* * *

Final Note: Hope you're not disappointed by the reveal and that it makes sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Next chapter is in progress.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rip stared at Rory who stood waiting calmly for the news to sink in.

"Rory," the Doctor spoke first, "You never..."

"Why would I?" Rory turned to him with a soft shrug, "I believed he'd died when we were four years old." He turned back to Rip, "Are you okay?"

"You're my brother?" Rip whispered stunned.

Rory nodded, "I know this is a lot to take in. I've had a little longer to get used to the idea since I worked it out and obviously I knew you existed."

"I'm not alone," Rip breathed trying to get his head around the revelation.

Rory stepped forward and caught Rip by the shoulders assuring, "You're not alone," with only a moment's hesitation Rory hugged Rip who stiffened slightly at first but after a moment relaxing into it, "I am so happy to see you again. I never thought I would."

Rip held onto his new found brother tightly for a second before pulling back focussing himself, "We have to find a way to keep you safe from the Bureau."

Rory allowed Rip to step back, "Actually, I would really like to get Amy before we do anything else. I've been working with Gideon but I can't find a way to activate a portal without alerting anyone."

Folding his arms Rip mused, relieved to have something else to think about for a moment, "I'm not sure if we could do that without access to the main computer core."

"How does your emergency exit work?" Rory asked.

"The systems are programmed to ignore it," Rip explained, "It was created by Gideon when I was still in charge of the Bureau. We buried it deep within the coding so it can't be found. Trying to access the systems for a single portal is a big risk, even for Gideon. It's more than likely they'll be able to track it back to the Waverider. I manage to use them because I open multiple portals at the one time and go through a random one. It makes it harder for the Bureau to track me."

"What if we open the portal within the TARDIS? There's no way they'll be able to trace it back to the Waverider since the TARDIS itself is a Time Machine and exists in its own dimension," Rory said turning to the Doctor who was smiling proudly, "You couldn't have just made the suggestion yourself?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I wanted to see how long it took the two of you to come up with the answer," identical glares were levelled at him making the Doctor grin, "This is going to be fun."

x

"I was grabbed off the streets of New York on December 11th 1941," Rory told them, "Heading home from work. Amy should be in the apartment at the time," he frowned suddenly, "Except I told the Bureau my name so what if they've found me back then and gone after her?"

Rip frowned in thought, "We have to assume they haven't. They believed you were me so unless they suddenly realised you weren't lying, which is doubtful because they don't have the imagination, I doubt they'll go after her. However the moment we open the portal to get your wife they'll detect it. They will send agents."

"Once the portal is open I'll go through and bring Amy back," the Doctor said.

"No, I'm the one who needs to get her," Rory corrected, stopping the Time Lord from arguing, "Let's face it, Doctor she won't recognise you and you know Amy. She'll want an explanation first."

The Doctor nodded, "Of course, Rory. You're right. Alright, Rip whenever you're ready?"

* * *

Amy checked the clock wondering where Rory was. He was usually home by now. Then again if some kind of emergency had come up he would have helped whether his shift was over or not. Dinner was ready so Amy allowed herself a few minutes to think of the Doctor and the home they'd left behind.

She did her best not to let Rory see her reminisce about the Doctor because she knew he felt guilty that she had given up everything to come back in time with him. A strange noise came from the other room and Amy frowned, she grabbed the baseball bat from the corner before heading to investigate.

Slowly creeping out the door she stalled as she saw what appeared to be console room of the TARDIS through a portal in the wall of their small living room.

"Amy."

Her husband walked through the portal to her while she stared at him stunned.

"We have to go," Rory took her hand, "Don't ask or argue, it's a long story and we might not have the time."

Before Amy could say anything the same sound she'd heard before came from behind her and several people, all wearing identical blue suits, appeared from a portal in the opposite wall guns aimed at them.

"Surrender yourself, Mr Hunter," the blonde woman who led the team stated coldly, "We have orders to fire upon you if you do not."

Amy gripped the bat tightly, "Get out of my house."

"Ma'am, put the bat down," the woman told her, "We will shoot."

"Amy," Rory stated, his voice becoming cold and emotionless signifying the Centurion was taking control, "Give me the bat and get to the TARDIS."

She slowly handed the bat to him before walking backwards to the TARDIS. A hand caught her arm tugging her out of the line of fire. Amy frowned seeing a strange but familiar man watching the scene intently as he held her arm, keeping her back.

"Agent Sharpe," another man stated, moving to where he could be seen and Amy stared at the man who, with exception of the beard, was her husband's double.

"What?" the woman gasped while the other agents stared in confusion, giving Rory the opening to run back into the TARDIS.

The portal shut down and Amy ignored all the questions she had to hug her husband tightly. Amy kissed him before she looked at the three men in the completely remodelled TARDIS, "What the hell is going on?"

"Hello, Pond," the older of the three men stated softly a familiar smile on his face.

Realisation hit her and she stared with wide eyes, "Doctor?"

He nodded.

Amy glanced at Rory who nodded as well before she launched herself at her old friend smiling at the way he held her tightly. His face had changed but he was still the Doctor.

"I have missed you, Pond," the Doctor murmured in her ear, "Welcome home."

x

Rory watched the reunion between his wife and her best friend for a moment. Turning he saw his brother heading out the TARDIS back onto the Waverider. Now Amy was safe Rory could focus on everything else. The main thing was getting to know, and help, his long lost twin.

"Gideon," Rip spoke softly, not realising Rory was standing at the TARDIS door listening in, "I can't stay long."

"You are always leaving me," Gideon stated sadly.

Rip visibly winced guilt filling his voice, "I don't want to. You know that. I never want to leave you but it's not safe for me to stay onboard."

"It would be if you took your place once more," Gideon said.

Rip frowned, a grimace covering his face, "I can't."

"This is your ship," Gideon reminded him, "We can travel together once more. I can ensure there is no way the Bureau can enter the ship. You know that."

"I..." Rip murmured, "I..."

"Captain..." Gideon started, concern filling her voice when Rip pressed hand to his head, "Captain, what's wrong?"

"Rip?" Rory rushed forward, catching the other man when he fell to his knees, "Rip, tell me what's wrong?"

"Hurts..." Rip gasped unable to say anything more against the pain.

Rory wrapped his arm around Rip and moved him to lie on the bed yelling, "Amy, I need my first-aid kit."

The Doctor suddenly appeared at his side, "Let me."

Rory frowned but moved back allowing the Doctor closer. He pressed his fingers to Rip's temples just as Amy appeared with the first-aid kit that Rory had always kept in the control room.

"Doctor?" Rory asked when he stepped back leaving Rip unconscious on the bed, "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," the Doctor replied, "But when I asked him about taking his ship back earlier he had a similar reaction."

"Gideon," Rory called, "Has this ever happened before?"

"No, Mr Williams," Gideon replied, "But I have never pressed him to stay this much prior to today."

"So it's some kind of hypnotic suggestion," Amy said, "Whenever this topic comes up he gets a severe headache?"

"That's as good an explanation as we have right now," the Doctor mused, "We can't leave him here. I'm sorry, Gideon but we have to take him with us."

"I understand, Doctor," Gideon replied, "Just promise me you shall take care of him."

"He's my brother," Rory reminded her, "That means he's also the Doctor's family so trust me we will look after him for you."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Amy asked softly when she arrived at Rory's side while he stood watching over his unconscious double asleep in the medical bay of the TARDIS, "Who is he and why does he look like you?"

Rory sighed softly, resting his head against hers, "You remember me telling you about Michael."

She nodded.

It was something that had happened before Amy had moved to Leadworth. Rory never spoke about the twin he'd lost, until one day she'd been dragged to another psychiatrist and she was so upset by what the man said she ran away. Only to Rory's house but still it had been running away. Hiding in his bedroom, while his gran let her aunt know where she was, Amy asked Rory to tell her a secret. Something he'd never told anyone, something to prove she was special to him.

"Well," Rory sighed, "There he is."

"You told me that Michael died?" Amy asked.

"That's what I believed but he's alive," Rory gave a slight laugh of joy and disbelief, "My brother is alive."

"And a time traveller," Amy noted.

"And in trouble," Rory added.

Amy took his face in her hands, "Then we help him."

Rory kissed her sighing softly as Amy held onto him tightly for a few minutes. Pulling back Rory squeezed her hand.

"You should go check what the Doctor's up to," he told her, "He's clearly missed you."

Amy kissed him again, "Call if you need anything."

He nodded and watched her leave before turning back to his patient.

x

Rip was sleeping peacefully giving Rory some time to study him. He was thin, very thin as though he hadn't eaten properly in a long time. The TARDIS suddenly brought up the medical information on Rip and Rory studied it with a frown. His brother was apparently not very good at taking care of himself, but then again his current lifestyle wasn't exactly conducive to being able to take time for a good meal and full night's sleep.

"Okay," he said softly tapping a few instructions into the system, "I need this in drip form and once he wakes up some proper food. If he refuses to eat I'm hoping you'll trap him until he does."

The lights dimmed around him briefly and Rory smiled, resting his hand affectionately on the wall, "I missed you too," he smiled before connecting the drip into Rip's arm.

Folding his arms across his chest Rory continued to watch over the man sleeping on the bed, thinking back to his conversations with Gideon about why Rip was on the run.

It didn't make sense and now, seeing what had happened when Gideon had pressed Rip about staying on the Waverider, Rory was even more worried.

He had vague memories of Michael, flashes of his twin at his side and had never thought he'd see him again. No one ever told him what happened to his brother, he just knew that one day Michael was gone and there was a huge empty space in his life.

But here he was and Rory was not going to lose his brother again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Not hugely happy with this chapter but here it is.

I'm working on the next chapter and I promise the Legends will appear at some point.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rip woke slowly, aware that he had a headache and no idea where he was. He felt his arm was attached to something and began to panic slightly that he'd been caught.

"It's okay," a voice soothed as a hand was pressed to his forehead, "Rip, you're on the TARDIS. You're safe. I promise."

Forcing his eyes open Rip saw his own, albeit clean shaven, face looking back at him, "Rory?"

"Yeah."

Rip tried to sit up but Rory's hand touched his shoulder pushing him back onto the pillows, "Stay still until the IV bag is finished. It should help rebalance your system then you're going to eat what I give you."

"Rory..."

"You're on the cusp of being malnourished. While you're here you will eat and drink whatever I put in front of you," Rory told him, "With no arguments."

Rip frowned, "I know Gideon worries about me but I'm fine."

"I'm assuming with reason," Rory retorted stopping him from replying, "But this is my medical opinion not hers. I'm a nurse, Rip and you're currently my patient."

"Rory..."

"Rip," Rory said softly, "I know you've been alone for a long time but I'm your brother and I won't let you continue doing what you've been doing to yourself."

"People get hurt around me," Rip sighed, trying to get his new found brother to understand, "I'm poison, Rory. The people I love die."

Rory squeezed his shoulder, "Then it's a good thing I've died several times already."

Rip stared at him confused.

"What do you remember before you woke up here?" Rory changed the subject, pulling a chair over to sit beside his brother.

"I was talking to Gideon," Rip shrugged before grimacing, "She's probably really worried I passed out."

Rory shook his head, "You didn't pass out. Gideon was trying to get you to stay with her."

"I don't..."

"Don't think about it," Rory said sharply, "It seems that whenever you think about returning to the Waverider permanently you end up in pain. The Doctor put you to sleep so we brought you here to recover."

Rip frowned, "That means..."

"It means someone's been playing with you," Rory said, checking the IV had finished removing it from Rip's arm and allowing him to sit up properly, "You've been programmed so you won't return to the Waverider and take it back. Anytime you even think about it, from the information we currently have, you get a debilitating headache."

Anger filled Rip, "Someone is keeping me away from Gideon?"

"From what Gideon told me about what happened," Rory continued, "I don't think you're the only one affected."

Before they could discuss anything else, there was a crash and they were thrown to one side.

"What is he doing?" Rory demanded to the air, he moved to the cabinet and pulled out a plate with a sandwich on it along with a bottle of orange liquid. Placing it on the table beside the bed he folded his arms fixing Rip with a stern look, "You will eat and drink everything I put in front of you from now on until I deem you healthy. The TARDIS will also not let you find any other room until you have finished this."

"What?"

Rory gave him a slightly beatific smile, "Once you're finished we'll be in the control room."

Rip watched his brother walk out leaving him alone. With a slight grimace he pulled himself off the bed and started after Rory, frowning in annoyance when he re-entered the room he'd just left.

He tried three more times before giving up and, sitting on the bed, he began to eat.

* * *

Amy sat in the chair in the control room watching the new version of her friend as he wandered around the console. She'd known for a long time that the Doctor could change his face, his entire body. They'd watched Mels change into River and her mind kept going over and over why that had happened.

"Doctor," she said softly, "Were you hurt?"

"What?" the Doctor looked up from his tinkering.

Amy stood and moved to him, "When you changed. Was it because you were hurt?"

"Oh, my dear Amelia," the Doctor said, taking her face in his hands, "That body was old. It was time for me to change. It wasn't a bad thing, I promise."

She nodded and the Doctor wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tightly while she clung to him.

"Do I have to get my sword?" Rory's voice interrupted them.

The Doctor let her go and turned to him, "I wouldn't dream of it, Mr Pond."

Amy chuckled to herself at the way Rory rolled his eyes at the moniker. She knew he loved it because it meant he was always included especially considering how insecure he had once been where her relationship with the Doctor had been concerned.

"How's the patient?" Amy asked.

Rory grimaced, "I left him eating some lunch. He'll be allowed out once he's finished."

Amy shook her head with slight annoyed sigh, "How do you do that? How do you get the TARDIS to do what you want?"

"She's helping me care for my patient," Rory replied with a shrug.

Wrapping her arms around Rory's waist she tugged him to her, "As long as she remembers you're mine."

Rory kissed his wife with a smile, "Trust me, she knows."

x

The Doctor watched his young friends with a smile; he'd forgotten how good having the two of them around made him feel. Amelia Pond had deeply ensconced her way into his hearts and had brought with her a quiet patient devoted fiancé, the two of them becoming the family he'd been missing for such a long time.

Turning back to the TARDIS controls to give them some privacy he checked on their next destination. It was the best idea he had at the moment, the only place he could think of to start working out what had happened to Rip and the Time Bureau.

Hearing footsteps he turned to find the final occupant of the TARDIS appear looking nervous, unsure of how he would be received.

"I take it you finished your lunch," the Doctor noted amused when Rip reached him while the Ponds were busy with one another.

Rip nodded, "I wasn't allowed out the room until I had. I tried several times and always ended up back where I started."

"Yes, the TARDIS is very fond of Rory," the Doctor shrugged, "And she always follows his instructions when he's taking care of one of us. It can be extremely annoying," patting the man's shoulder he turned back to the couple, "Okay you two. We have things to do."

Amy deliberately pulled Rory into another quick kiss leaving him with a dazed smile. She turned and grinned at the Doctor cheekily before walking over and offering her hand to her husband's double, "Hi, Rip. I'm Amy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rip took her hand, surprise covering his face when Amy hugged him.

The Doctor forced a smile down when Amy released the other man and returned to her husband's side.

"Well then, Ponds," the Doctor told them, "First thing first, we need to do something about what's happening to Rip, then we need to work out who not only managed to do that but has subverted the Time Bureau and Legends."

"And we have a plan for this?" Rory asked.

The Doctor nodded, "We're going to visit some old friends."

* * *

Rory watched the Doctor take the lead once the TARDIS had landed, falling in behind him with Amy and Rip bringing up the rear. When the doors opened, Rory smiled at the familiar voice scolding the Doctor for landing the TARDIS in her parlour.

"I brought some surprises if that will gain me some forgiveness," the Doctor replied with full charm before stepping out of the TARDIS allowing them to be seen.

"Centurion?"

"It's good to see you again, Vastra," Rory greeted the shocked lizard female before him.

"Amy?" Jenny's voice came from the doorway.

Both women stalled when Rip slowly exited the TARDIS, his eyes focussed intently on Vastra in amazement.

"Ladies," the Doctor grinned, "Allow me to introduce Rip Hunter, once Michael Williams Rory's twin brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Jenny spoke up while Vastra returned his stare challengingly.

Rip shook himself, "My apologies for being so rude but you're Silurian. I never thought I would meet a member of your species living at the same time as humans."

"You've met others of my kind?" Vastra asked confused.

The Doctor clapped Rip's shoulder, who flinched slightly, "Another time traveller."

"Doctor," Rory said seeing how uncomfortable his brother was with the attention, "Can we get to why we're here?"

"Oh, of course," the Doctor replied, "I need Strax's help."

x

"I didn't know humans had clones," the Sontaran butler noted as he looked at Rip and Rory.

"We're not clones," Rory stated, "We're twins."

Strax frowned as he set out his equipment, "But there are two of you and you are identical. Therefore you are clones."

Rory dropped his face into his hand frustrated, "Strax, can you just do the checks?"

Strax frowned again before looking at Rory, "And you're sure..."

"Oh give me that," the Doctor snapped snatching the equipment off the diminutive alien shooing him out of the way, "Alright, Rip I need you to just look directly at the wall behind me."

Rip looked a little concerned but did as ordered and found a spot on the wall to stare at while the Doctor used what looked like a small torch to stare into Rip's eyes. Rory folded his arms across his chest glancing to the other side of the room where Amy was catching up with Jenny.

x

After Demon's Run, River had brought them all back here to allow Amy some time to recuperate before they returned home. Jenny had shown them to a bedroom where Amy had simply climbed onto the bed and curled into a ball hugging the pillow. Anytime Rory tried to comfort her she curled further away from him so finally he stopped trying.

Jenny appeared with some tea and she offered to sit with Amy for a while so he could get changed making him realise he was still wearing the uniform the Doctor insisted he wore. He stood in the doorway watching Jenny coax Amy to drink the tea, annoyed when Amy responded to the other woman. He remembered wandering around the house not sure what to do finally finding a room in the basement with the era's version of workout equipment. His anger took over Rory suddenly, something that happened rarely to him, and grabbing his sword he began to hack at something he couldn't name but was made of wood with some pads. Finally exhausted he dropped to his knees and screamed.

"Let it out," Vastra said appearing from nowhere, rubbing his back soothingly, "No one can hear you. Amy can't hear you."

Rory looked up at her, "Two thousand years in my head, all that training, all the abilities the Centurion has given me and I couldn't protect them. My baby girl was taken because I couldn't protect her."

She took his face in her hands wiping his cheeks, "Rory, you did absolutely everything you could. There was nothing more you could have done. You can stay here as long as you need. Then, when you're ready, go back upstairs, and remind Amy that you're there for her."

"Thank you, Vastra," Rory whispered.

A clatter of a teacup hitting a saucer brought Rory back to the room from his memories and he smiled to see Amy laughing with Jenny. They'd been through so much since that day but Rory never forgot that moment with Vastra, where she let him grieve giving him the strength to be Amy's support once more.

Turning to look at his brother Rory knew he now had to be Rip's support for whatever had happened to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rip frowned when Rory placed a plate with several sandwiches on the table beside him before a glass of milk was added.

Frowning at his brother Rip started, "I don't..."

"Remember the rules," Rory cut him off, "You eat and drink what I give you. If you argue I stop being nice about it."

Sighing Rip lifted one of the sandwiches taking a bite, Rory nodded before heading over to speak to Vastra.

He turned when he heard Amy laughing beside him, "What?"

"Nurse Rory," she chuckled, "He can be much more terrifying than the Centurion sometimes."

A little confused he didn't get a chance to ask as Amy turned back to the woman who appeared to be the housemaid but was interacting with the guests. He knew this period in time and this was not the norm but considering who he was travelling with and how unusual the lady of the house was, not the norm appeared to be standard. With a sigh he continued to eat, surprised by how hungry he actually was, although he would have preferred tea instead of milk.

It had been a long time since anyone other than Gideon had given a damn about him and, as much as he was trying to fight it, the fact Rory cared was something he wanted to grab a hold of. Rip wanted to have this brother who had come into his life so much but everyone he loved had been taken from him.

Miranda and Jonas had been his entire world and were torn from him in the cruellest way possible by someone he'd trusted. He didn't want that to happen again.

He didn't want anything to happen with Rory, Amy and the Doctor because of him.

"Aha!"

The cry from inside the TARDIS made everyone turn and the Doctor suddenly came striding out, "I've got it."

"Got what?" Amy asked.

The Doctor motioned them into the TARDIS before he turned and headed back inside. Rory and Amy started in Rip followed on, neither Vastra nor Jenny joined them and the three of them stood waiting as the Doctor bounced around.

"Doctor," Rory said, "What have you got?"

The Time Lord moved back to them, "I know what's happening with Rip. Look at this."

All eyes turned to the screen which showed a brain scan that didn't reveal anything to him.

Amy turned to the Doctor, "And?"

"What is that?" Rory asked, pointing to a tiny spot that glowed fluorescent green.

The Doctor smiled proudly at Rory, "That is a behaviour modification chip, extremely sophisticated technology. Centuries ahead of where the Time Bureau is based."

"I'm assuming you can remove it," Rory said, frowning when the Time Lord hesitated, "Doctor?"

"Here's the problem. It's sending a signal through the time stream," the Doctor said, "It can be removed but if I do that then whoever is behind all this may know and that could put everyone else in danger."

Rip was about to ask why he should care about them but Rory spoke first.

"So you're just going to leave it?"

"For the moment," the Doctor replied, adding quickly before anyone else could argue, "What we need to do is find a way to stop it influencing Rip but keeping the signal so we can trace it."

"How do you propose to do that?" Rip asked.

The Doctor grinned and pointed to Rory.

"What exactly does that mean?" Rory demanded as he and Rip frowned in confusion.

"Twins have been known to have a telepathic connection," the Doctor stated, "The TARDIS should be able to use that to utilise Rory's mind to protect Rip's, freeing him of the chips influence."

Silence filled the room before Rip asked, "But we were four when we were last together. Would the connection, if it ever existed, be there now?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Hopefully. If not then we'll have to think of something else."

"Doctor, are you sure connecting me to Rip is safe?" Rory asked.

Rip nodded, "He's right. I don't want Rory or any of you to be hurt because of me."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Rory told him before turning to the Doctor, "I'm talking about the Centurion."

"Who is this Centurion you all talk about?" Rip demanded, annoyed at being ten steps behind almost every conversation this group had.

Rory shifted uncomfortably, "Me, or a part of me anyway. It's a long story but basically I died, was erased from existence then brought back as a plastic Roman Centurion. I spent two thousand years in that guise and he still lives inside my head."

Amy rested her hand on Rory's shoulder rubbing soothingly, "He's the part of Rory who comes out when we're in danger," she turned her husband to look at her, "And that's because he loves me and the Doctor so I know that he loves your brother too. The Centurion has always been you, Rory. I know he scares you sometimes by how ruthless he will be when it comes to protecting us but he won't harm Rip. You won't harm Rip."

Taking a breath Rory nodded turning back to the Doctor, "Are you sure this will work?"

"As sure as I can be," the Doctor replied making Rory sigh.

Rip and Rory looked at one another before they both nodded.

"Then we try," Rip said.

x

Amy stood to one side watching over her husband and his twin brother as they took a seat on the chairs the Doctor had placed next to the console. Both men had identical frowns of worry on their faces but neither protested when the Doctor placed the metal headband on them.

"Are you ready?" the Doctor asked them.

"Wait," Amy gave Rory a quick kiss, "For good luck," she said before she kissed Rip's cheek, smiling at the confused look he gave her, "You need luck too."

The Doctor hit a few switches on the console, "Alright, this won't hurt," he gave a slightly mischievous smile, "I'm guessing."

"Doc..." Rory started cut off when the TARDIS entered their minds.

x

 _Two babies lay side by side in the crib, dressed in identical blue and white onesies giggling at the mobile above them._

 _Two toddlers crawled through the living room, both in dungarees one wearing a red t-shirt the other in blue. Every so often they would laugh at each other._

 _Two four year olds ran around the back garden of their home, chasing each other, throwing a ball and suddenly there was only one._

x

Rip slowly opened his eyes finding the Doctor and Amy watching. Without thought he reached out and found his twins hand, gripping it tightly for a moment feeling that missing piece he didn't realise there was in his life slotting into place.

"Well, I think it worked," the Doctor noted, removing the headbands from them, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Rory replied first, "Rip, are you okay?"

"I am now," Rip told them standing, "I want to apologise because the man you met before now was not me. I knew something was wrong, I knew it but I couldn't seem to care. That's not who I am. I'm not the man who has been with you the past few days. I'm not someone who runs away. And leaving Gideon without a real reason is something I would never do."

The Doctor grinned triumphantly, "It definitely worked."

"Then it's good to meet you properly," Rory said, surprise covering his face when Rip hugged him before he told his brother, "You're still my patient."

Rip chuckled letting him go, "I don't doubt it," he turned to Amy, "And it is wonderful to meet you too, Amy."

She smiled and hugged him again making Rip smile at this new family he had, able to be a part of it finally.

"Okay," Rip stated moving back and focussing, "I need to work out who did this and find a way to release the Bureau and the Legends. I can't leave them like this."

"You mean we," Amy told him, "We need to work this out. Welcome to the family, Rip."

* * *

Rory finished his shower finding Amy sitting on their bed when he entered the bedroom to get dressed. The room hadn't changed at all, though he should have known it wouldn't, the TARDIS had even left the book he'd been reading sitting on the bedside cabinet. It was still lying open at the same page.

"It's good to see you smile like this again," Rory said pulling some clothes out the wardrobe, "I know how much you missed him."

Amy slid off the bed and rested her arms around his neck, "I did miss him, Rory but I chose to be with you. Never forget that."

"After we help fix things for Rip," Rory murmured, "I want to take him home to see my dad."

"Brian will be ecstatic to have us all back," Amy grinned, "Though since we'll probably have to stay with him till we find a new house probably not for long."

He smiled pressing a kiss to her, laughing when Amy pulled him closer tugging him over to the bed.

"I just had a shower," Rory protested weakly.

Amy laughed, "This isn't the 1940's anymore, Stupid. You can have another one."

"Good point," Rory found her lips again grinning when she pulled him down onto her.

It felt so good to be back home.

x

Rip finished his shower. They were taking an hour to freshen up before they began to plan their next move.

It felt like he'd been asleep for the past few years. That he'd been walking through a fog which had suddenly cleared. He been trying to pinpoint when it started but couldn't. Rip remembered how tired he'd been trying to put together the Bureau, trying to keep everything going especially without Gideon to back him or talk to when he needed her council. She had always been there for him from the day he'd stepped foot onto the Waverider, even if they didn't always get along. The five years without her to help had been the hardest of his life.

Rip was angry that whoever had done this had taken his best friend away from him, had taken him away from Gideon. The crew didn't talk to her unless they needed something, he knew this, always had and he knew she missed him yet he'd abandoned her.

Pulling on some clean clothes Rip stared at himself in the mirror. He had faced down Time Pirates, the man who had murdered his family, the corrupt Time Masters and countless threats to the Timeline then spent the past year running.

He wasn't running anymore.

He was taking back his life.

He was taking back Gideon and anyone who got in his way would regret it.

x

The Doctor turned as the three other occupants of the TARDIS arrived back in the console room. Amy and Rory were holding hands talking softly to one another, they'd been together for years but were still as in love as they had always been – even if it had taken Amy some time to realise how much she loved Rory. They were followed in by Rip and the Doctor saw the change in the man.

Gone was the man who entered a room warily, assuming an attack was imminent because there was no one he could trust. He was walking taller, confident again in who he was and determined to take back what had been stolen from him.

"Alright, Doctor," Amy said the moment they reached him, "What's the plan?"

"We need to talk with UNIT," the Doctor told them, "We also have to check in with Gideon and find out what's happening with the Bureau."

"Whoever is behind this has to be a part of the Bureau," Rip said thoughtfully, "So there might be some information on the computer systems. If I could get into the offices I should be able to access the systems."

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Amy asked.

Rip sighed shaking his head, "Unfortunately, no."

"Then we need a full system download," Rory stated, "Or a way to keep connected to the computers so we have full access until you do find what we need."

The Doctor shook his head, "It's more than likely they'll find anything we use to connect to their systems."

Rip nodded, "I agree. We'll need to do a complete download."

"So then the plan is to break in," Rory noted, "To a building with what I'm assuming is a lot of security."

Amy grinned, "Business as usual."

"Well then," the Doctor smiled before hitting the switch to send the TARDIS into flight, "Let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7

Gideon watched over the crew while they gathered on the bridge after their latest mission. There had been three instances only that they had spoken to her directly during it, making a total of sixteen for the week. None were simply to talk to her though and it made her miss her true Captain even more.

He had always talked to her, always discussed his plans and he listened when she made suggestions. The substitute Captain ignored her suggestions and insight accepting only information, putting the ship in danger at times despite Gideon's objections and possible other plans.

She was also worried about her true Captain especially after what happened the last time he had been onboard but Gideon knew that he would be cared for by his twin brother.

From the beginning it was clear that her guest was a good man, in some ways very like her true Captain but in others completely different. When she scanned Mr Williams' DNA and discovered the truth she knew this was something her Captain would be overjoyed to discover. Family was something he wanted, he needed and he'd tried to create a family, a few times now, but they had never worked out for him. Here was someone who was already intrinsically a part of her Captain, someone who was family by blood and that was the something he hadn't had since Jonas.

The sudden contact from the TARDIS jolted her.

"Gideon?" the most welcome voice came through to her.

"Captain, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "In fact, Gideon I am better than I have been for a long time."

Confusion filled her, "What do you mean?"

"It means I am coming home for good," her Captain told her a smile in his voice, "There are some things I have to do first and then we'll be together again."

Gideon felt joy spread through her, "That is all I want, Captain."

"Can you tell me where you are just now?" Rip asked her.

The Legends have been called back to the Bureau," Gideon told him, "They are getting ready to return just now."

"Thank you, Gideon. I'll be home soon I promise," he said softly before the contact was broken.

x

Rip smiled when he finished speaking to Gideon before he turned to the other three, "Thank you for allowing me time to speak with her."

"You needed to assure her you were safe," Rory nodded, "I know she appreciates that."

Rip stared at his brother amazed that he understood Gideon but was grateful he did.

"Okay," Rip said, "If the Legends are heading to the Bureau that will make stealing the Waverider back much easier but will make stealing the information problematic."

"Legends?" Amy asked amused.

Rip waved his hand, "Don't ask. They have the imagination that they may actually investigate Rory's claims that he isn't me."

"They could find my dad," Rory grimaced before correcting himself, "Our dad. And from the date I was given in the Bureau it means it has been five years since we disappeared. I don't want him involved until I get to see and tell him about Rip myself."

"UNIT is our first stop," the Doctor told them, "Kate will keep an eye on Brian for us."

Rip frowned, "Are you sure UNIT will help? Considering they work with the Bureau and, to them, I'm public enemy number one."

"Kate will listen to the Doctor," Amy assured Rip, "He's worked with them a lot in the past. You don't have to worry."

"Okay then," the Doctor said, "UNIT headquarters."

* * *

Sara walked through the corridors of the Time Bureau wondering why they'd been called back to base. Since they'd joined up with the Bureau after defeating Mallus Sara was continually surprised that they all worked well together.

From what she'd learned it was Rip, in all his narcissistic self-important glory, who didn't want them working together which in all honesty didn't surprise her. Sara hoped one day they would catch the bastard because she wanted to stand in front of him and let him know he was never leaving that cell, that the Waverider was hers now and he would never get it back.

"Captain Lance."

"Agent Sharpe," she nodded back to the woman who appeared at her side, "I'm guessing something interesting has happened. Since we're only ever asked back for life or death stuff."

Ava gave her a slight smile, "You're going to love this."

Intrigued Sara headed into the small office where Agent Samson, their liaison, was waiting along with Ray and Nate.

"Last week a photograph was discovered in a newspaper from New York in 1941," Samson explained as he brought up, "In the background was a familiar face."

"Rip," Ray stated.

Sara frowned, "That was really careless of him."

"We sent several agents and picked him up," Samson continued.

"So Rip's finally contained," Nate noted with nod.

Ava grimaced, "Actually no."

Sara frowned, "What happened?"

"Despite the fact we had him, he claimed that he was not in fact Rip Hunter but a man called Rory Williams," Samson told them.

"Could it be another 'Phil' situation?" Ray asked Sara.

Ava and Samson looked at one another confused before Ava asked, "Phil situation?"

"Once Rip time-scattered himself by touching the time drive," Sara explained, "Which also scrambled his brain making him think he was a film student called Phil."

"A film student?" Ava asked in disbelief.

The three Legends nodded before Ray said, "American film student. It was weird."

"Anyway, he had no memory of being Rip Hunter," Sara continued, "It is possible this is something similar?"

"It's doubtful," Ava noted, "Since he attacked the guard and has disappeared again after fighting his way out."

"Well hopefully he stays gone for good," Nate said as Ray nodded.

"Considering what Rip knows about the agency," Ava reminded them, "We need to get him under lock and key or he could cause a lot of damage. You know that."

"We do," Sara replied, "Have there been any leads on where he went?"

Ava exchanged a look with Samson before saying, "This is where it gets weird. An unauthorised portal was opened to an apartment in New York December found Rip there. For some reason he sent a red-headed woman back through the portal."

"Do we know who she is?" Sara asked.

Ava shook her head, "Not yet but this is where it gets even stranger. A second man appeared on the other side that looked exactly like Rip."

"Two versions of him?" Ray demanded with frown.

Nate grimaced, "He got another version of himself from the future?"

They all looked up as an alarm sounded throughout the building.

"Two guesses who that is?" Sara frowned, running out the room.

x

"Put your hands in the air and move away from Agent Peters," the woman, who arrived in the basement just before them, yelled at the man who was pounding on the chest of the unconscious Agent Peters.

"I am currently performing CPR on this man," the reply came, English accent but not quite the same as the one Sara knew making her wonder what he was up to this time, "Until someone with medical training takes over or he wakes up I am not stopping. So if you're going to shoot me get it over with. I'm busy."

Sara frowned, watching as Ava motioned the agents to stay back while Rip continued trying to resuscitate the man. There was a collective sigh of relief when the agent gasped suddenly.

"Don't move," Rip told the agent kindly while he checked the man's pulse before he snapped, "Does this place have some kind of medical team or do I have to continue treating my patient here?"

Sara turned hearing Doctor Graves appear with the medical team. Rip stood and gave the older man a quick rundown of Peters' condition before he stepped back raising his hands. Turning to where Sara was standing with Ava, Ray and Nate she got a good look at him for the first time in nine months. He'd gotten rid of the beard again and this time it seemed to suit him.

"Mr Hunter," Ava stated, "You will notice that there are a wealth of agents surrounding you. If you try to escape we will fire."

He let out a sigh but shrugged walking when Ava motioned him forward, keeping his hands up with a slight amused smile on his face.

* * *

"Why is he so calm?" Sara wondered staring at the man in the cell who was sitting on the bed reading the book that had been sitting on the bedside cabinet.

Ava shrugged, "I don't know but he hasn't said a word since we put him in the cell."

"I want to talk to him," Sara said folding her arms thoughtfully.

"Is that a good idea?" the other woman asked, "You two usually rub each other the wrong way."

Sara nodded, "He needs to know he's lost. That this is it."

Ava shrugged again, "If you can do it without shooting him, on you go."

Rolling her eyes at the other woman Sara headed to face Rip, once this was done she could get back to work and forget all about him.

x

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Sara stood in front of the cell door staring at Rip; there was something off about the way he was acting. Completely calm, there was none of the anger she expected in his blue eyes, none of the hate.

"I don't know what you're up to, Rip," Sara stated, "But you're not getting out of here. This is it, it's over."

"Do you people not talk to one another?" he demanded rolling his eyes, "I'm not the man you think I am."

Shaking her head Sara folded her arms, "You've tried that already, Rip but DNA doesn't lie. It's over."

He chuckled before copying her stance, "What did he do to you? To make you hate him?"

"Okay," Sara replied, "I'll play. Rip Hunter betrayed everyone. He put people's lives in danger to further his plans, his quest. Not giving a damn about who he got killed in the process."

"That's very vague," he replied with a shrug, "So, it's not true that despite the fact he's the one with all the training and knowledge no one listened to him about a threat. A threat he was not only right about but he put his life on the line to save every member of this place and you so called Legends against? Even knowing that you were all more than happy to stab him in the back."

Sara frowned, this wasn't how she'd expected this conversation to go but she rallied quickly, "So, if you're not Rip Hunter who are you?"

He suddenly smiled just as the sound of footsteps came from nearby, "You're about to find out."

x

"I want this man released now."

Sara turned to the woman marching towards them. Her business suit almost like a suit of armour, her blonde hair was sitting neatly.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded, seeing Director Bennett walking behind the woman.

"I said I want this man released now," the woman, also English, ignored Sara speaking directly to Bennett.

Bennett sighed and brought out his security card to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Sara cried staring in horror at the man.

Bennett sighed, "The DNA test was run again. This time, at Ms Stewart's insistence, we did a full check. This man is not Rip Hunter."

Sara turned to the man in the cell who smiled and shrugged at her.

"I told you," he said, "Thank you for coming, Kate."

The woman Sara deduced to be called Kate Stewart smiled back, "And you Rory. Director Bennett, why is my man still on the other side of those bars?"

Sara watched the door open and Rip's double walk out, annoyed that he knew something about Rip probably exactly where he was and they were letting him walk away.

"Are you Miss Lance?" Ms Stewart asked suddenly.

A little surprised to be spoken to directly Sara took a second to nod, "Yes."

The English woman handed her an envelope, "I offered to pass this onto you. Rory, it's time to go."

Sara watched them leave. The moment they were out of sight she looked down at the envelope she was holding. Completely blank Sara turned it over a few times before she opened it.

Inside was a piece of paper and in neat black script all it said was - _I'll leave your stuff somewhere you can find it._

Sara stared for a moment before she hit her comm., "Gideon."

"Yes, Miss Lance," the ships AI answered the title confirming what was happening.

Breaking into a run she yelled, "Override code. Frisbee. Moment. Ice-cube."

"I'm sorry, Miss Lance," Gideon replied, "But Captain Hunter's override codes supersedes yours," before adding, "And always has."

Reaching the observation deck above the hangar she arrived just in time to see the Waverider disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy stood watching Rip and Rory talk over the plan they had for getting the information from the Bureau. Amy wasn't exactly happy about it but Rory assured her they knew what they were doing.

She wasn't sure it was fair that there were now two of them to give her Rory's adorable 'don't worry I'll be fine' look.

"You know Rory's not the same man he was when I first met him," the Doctor came to her side, "He can take care of himself."

Amy shrugged, "I know but he's still my Rory, so I worry."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her, "Come on, we have work to do."

"Alright," Kate Stewart stated walking in, "I have sorted everything that you asked for, Doctor. Are we ready?"

"Rory, Rip," the Doctor called, "Are you ready?"

The brothers nodded in unison.

"Okay," the Doctor clapped his hands together, "Let's go. I love a good heist."

As the Doctor started the TARDIS Amy moved to Rory taking a hold of his hand, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

Rory gave her a quick kiss, "I promise."

"Rip," Amy turned to her husband's double, "Take care of him."

Forcing a smile off his face Rip nodded, "I promise."

x

Rip fixed the Time Courier onto his wrist picking up the tool kit he'd put together for this. He was going to be back with Gideon very soon, and he would spend all the time he had making up for leaving her.

"You know you don't have to do this," Rip reminded his brother.

Rory shrugged, "I know but it's a good plan and will make sure we get both the information and the Waverider. Trust me, I'll be fine."

The TARDIS landed and Rip opened the door, checking where they were, "Perfect."

"I doubt anyone has said that about your landings before, Doctor," Amy smirked at him.

"We will meet you on the Waverider," the Doctor ignored her, "Be careful."

Rip led his brother out of the TARDIS and into the Bureau's basement where the main computer core was based. Standing flush against the wall Rip found the hidden control panel giving him access to the cameras, not doing the amateur move of switching the feed to an old one or putting them on a loop hoping no one would be watching at the wrong time. Instead he and Rory were wearing a badge that sent out a signal which, once he reset the camera, meant they wouldn't show up on the feed.

"Well?" Rory asked after a minute.

Rip nodded, "We will be invisible on the security feeds until we leave the area. Come on it's this way."

"This is impressive," Rory mused when they reached the core, "Not TARDIS impressive but better than Leadworth computer science club."

Rip chuckled, "Be careful. Do not touch the core, Amy would have my head if we had to track you down through time especially after what happened when I touched the Time Drive on the Waverider."

"What did it do to you?" Rory asked, watching his brother access the system and downloading full contents of the Bureau's computer system.

Rip grimaced, "I spent several months thinking my name was Phil and that I was a film student in the 1970s with George Lucas."

Rory stared at him stunned.

"I was also high for most of it," Rip continued before shrugging, "It's a long story."

"You know when this is over we'll need at least a week to go over all our stories," Rory mused with a chuckle.

"At the very least," Rip agreed with a smile pulling out the drive before turning to Rory, "And we're done. Ready?"

"Oh yeah," Rory drawled, "I'm looking forward to being in that cell again. Though I was halfway through a chapter of the book I was reading so I can at least finish it."

They headed along the corridor side by side, opening the portal that close to the core was not a good idea. Rip could end up anywhere which would completely derail his plan of getting back to Gideon.

"Stop," a voice came from behind them.

Turning a man, who barely looked out of his teens, stood his gun aimed at them. Staring at two versions of the man who had created the agency he worked for and was currently at the top of their most wanted list. Rip took step towards him and he fired accidentally. Rip and Rory pushed one another out the road and the bullet hit a conduit on the wall the electricity arcing out hitting the young man in the chest.

Rory moved instantly and began administering CPR, "Go. I've got this."

Rip hesitated.

"Go," Rory told him again, "And set off the alarms before you leave."

"I'll see you soon," Rip told Rory activating his emergency exit.

Rip strode through the portal onto his ship glancing back to see Rory nod at him quickly before it shut down.

"Welcome home, Captain," Gideon said, the joy evident in her voice.

"It's good to be back," he grinned as he left his room, "Is the TARDIS here?"

"On the bridge, Captain," Gideon replied.

Rip couldn't stop grinning when he walked onto the bridge of the Waverider for the first time since he'd been dragged off it by the Bureau. The blue box in one corner was a new feature however as was the red-head standing at the door of the box.

Rip removed his Courier and tossed it to Amy.

"Gideon, is there anything I need to know?" Rip asked as he moved to her hologram, feeling warmth fill him as the blue light covered him.

"The crew have placed several codes within the system," Gideon told him, "Following your example."

Rip folded his arms, "Master Override Truly, Madly, Macaroni." He heard Amy laugh and shrugged, "It was a joke with my wife."

"All codes belonging to the crew have been erased, Captain," Gideon told him.

"Thank you, Gideon," he smiled at her turning back to his sister-in-law, "I'll see you soon."

"With the story of that little phrase," Amy replied before she stepped inside the TARDIS and it disappeared leaving him alone with Gideon.

"It is good to have you back where you belong, Captain," Gideon told him when he took his seat in the pilot's chair, his hands sliding across the controls.

"I'm sorry I left you," Rip said softly, "You know I..."

"I do, Captain," she replied.

Taking a deep breath he focussed himself, "Gideon, ready us for a time-jump. Can you also let me hear Rory?"

"Mr Williams' communicator is now online."

* * *

Rory was surprised he managed to keep his cool when the infamous Sara Lance appeared at his cell. The Centurion was extremely protective of family and friends, which sometimes clouded Rory's judgement. Their conversation gave him an insight into the woman's view of his brother and wondered if she was being influenced the way he had been.

He knew it was a little childish but he couldn't help the smugness of his smile when Kate arrived and the fact he wasn't Rip was confirmed.

"I told you," he said to Sara, "Thank you for coming, Kate."

Kate Stewart smiled back, "And you, Rory," giving him the agreed phrase to let him know everything had gone according to plan so far, "Director Bennett, why is my man still on the other side of those bars?"

After Kate gave Sara the envelope from Rip she walked Rory quickly along the corridor, making sure they were alone before handing him the Time Courier.

"Go," Kate told him.

Rory hesitated, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "I can more than handle these people, trust me."

Rory was about to open the emergency exit before he paused, "My Dad?"

"I have some of my best people looking out for him," Kate assured him squeezing his shoulder, "Don't worry about him."

"Thank you, Kate," Rory said before he stepped onto the Waverider.

x

"Mr Williams is now onboard," Gideon reported as Rip readied them to leave, "He is on his way to the bridge and I have activated the disrupter so no more portals can be activated onto the Waverider."

"Gideon," Sara's voice came over the speakers before Rip could reply, letting him hear the leader of the Legends.

"Yes, Miss Lance," Gideon replied just as Rory appeared on the bridge and slid into the seat Rip motioned him to.

"Override code. Frisbee. Moment. Ice-cube," Rip could hear she was running while she tried to stop him retrieving his ship.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lance," Gideon said, a smile in her voice, "But Captain Hunter's override codes supersedes yours," before adding, "And always has."

Taking that as his cue Rip lifted the Waverider off the ground taking them into the temporal zone.

"That was a little harsh, Gideon," Rip chided softly as he programmed the destination.

"I have had to listen to Miss Lance disparage and vilify you for a long time," Gideon replied sharply, "Not once did she think of my feelings when she spewed her rhetoric against you. She needs to know that I belong to you, Captain and always have."

x

"Where and when are we?" Rory asked when they left the temporal zone and entered the orbit of a small moon.

Setting the ship to auto-pilot Rip turned to his brother, "It's a safe haven we've used before. Neither the Legends nor the Bureau know where this is. We'll be fine here until the Doctor joins up with us."

Rory sighed, "So, what do we do until then?"

"Once I give Gideon the information to go through," Rip said, "Personally I'm going to start clearing my ship of all the junk its squatters filled it with."

Rory raised an amused eyebrow.

"That was quite bitter," Rip winced slightly.

"After talking to Sara Lance," Rory noted with a shrug, "I think you're entitled to be a little bitter at the way you were treated."

Rip sighed, "I know that their behaviour is probably being influenced but I don't know if I will ever be comfortable having them onboard again."

Rory nodded understanding, "Do you want some help cleaning up?"

* * *

Rip sat on the bridge after they'd cleared Ray and Sara's room enjoying the feeling of being home once more.

"Captain," Gideon's voice came and he smiled turning to see her standing there, "I am so happy to have you back with me."

He crossed the space between them quickly catching her in a tight embrace, holding her tightly as she clung to him.

"It's good to see you, Gideon. It's been a long time since you visited me in my sleep," Rip murmured softly.

Gideon pulled back from him and frowned, "I was not able to. I thought you were keeping me out."

Rip grimaced, "Another gift from this stupid chip in my head."

"What chip?" Gideon demanded worry covering her face.

Rip quickly explained catching her in another tight hug, "You don't have to worry. It's not affecting me anymore and once we find out who did this then the Doctor will remove it."

"Okay, this is weird," Rory's voice came from the study, "I was sure I was in my room."

Rip laughed, "You're asleep."

"What?" Rory asked.

Gideon frowned, "That is not possible. I have only entered your dream, Captain. I cannot access Mr Williams' mind."

"What?" Rory asked again, "And who is this?"

"This is Gideon in her human form," Rip rested a hand on his twin's shoulder, "I think this might be a side-effect of the connection."

Gideon folded her arms before stating sternly, "Captain, please explain what you mean?"

"And I want a follow-up on Gideon's human form," Rory added.

"The Doctor used the TARDIS to link us through the connection we had from when we were kids which nullifies the influence the chip has on me," Rip explained, "Which is probably why he's joined us here."

Gideon nodded, "That makes sense."

"Great," Rory noted, "Now, this is Gideon?"

She smiled at him, "When I enter Captain Hunter's dream this is the form I take. Personally I like it."

Rory laughed, "That actually makes sense. Okay, I will leave you to talk while I try to return to my regularly scheduled dream of being back at school without my homework."

With a smile he left the bridge and Rip turned back to Gideon.

"I like your brother," she told him softly, "He is a very good man."

"He is," Rip agreed.

Taking his hand Gideon led him to the steps leading to the parlour where they took a seat, as they often would in these dreams, sitting watching the swirls of colour outside together. Happy to be back together once again.


	9. Chapter 9

The room filled with cries of astonishment from the Legends when Sara announced the Waverider had been stolen by Rip.

"How the hell did he get into the Bureau?" Nate demanded.

"We don't know," Sara grimaced, "But he managed to subvert Gideon to help him."

Amaya frowned at that but didn't say anything knowing the answer she would get if she did. Glancing across the room she saw Zari with the same bemused look on her face.

"What about the guy who was in the cells?" Ray asked thoughtfully, "Who was he?"

Sara frowned, "No idea but I am sure he helped Rip steal the ship. The woman who got him released told me she sent him home but since she's the head of this UNIT thing I'm not able to question her."

"There's got to be some way to track him?" Ray mused, "When we took the Waverider Rip managed to send both a hologram then opened a portal onto it with no problems."

"What you have to remember," Ava said walking in to join them, "Is that Rip designed and created everything we use here in the Bureau. He knows how to stop us tracking him. It's why we've had so much trouble finding him."

Silence filled the room before Nate spoke up, "We need to find him and lock him up for good. Fix Gideon so she stops listening to him."

"Which is why Ava and I are going to track down this Rory Williams," Sara told them, "Ray and Zari, I need you to start working on a way to track our ship as well as how to lock Rip out of Gideon for good. Nate, Amaya, search through history to see if there is anything you can find any clues to where he could be hiding because Rip can't resist interfering. Mick, be ready for when we find him."

They were dismissed and Amaya was surprised when Zari caught her arm tugging her into an empty office.

"Okay, I might be wrong but is there something odd about this?" Zari asked.

Amaya frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I admit I don't actually know him," Zari said, "But Hunter never seemed to be that bad. He saved my life when Darhk was resurrected and, despite Sara turning him over to the Bureau, he came back to fight Mallus, risking his life for ours. He was right about the threat so why is he treated like he murdered everyone's family?"

Amaya sighed, "We don't know everything that happened between them before I came back and you joined the team but I admit Rip was not a bad person, not once he was no longer Thawne's control."

"I also don't think Gideon was coerced to go anywhere," Zari added.

Amaya frowned, "He must have done something to her. We erased all his codes and Sara ensured she could override any commands given to Gideon by anyone else."

Zari pursed her lips together, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never noticed how when someone made a nasty comment about Hunter that Gideon developed a glitch?" Zari asked, "Doors opening slowly, the fabricator unable to make anything sweet or the week of the cold showers? I honestly think Gideon only worked with us on sufferance."

"I never thought about it like that," Amaya admitted.

"There's one more thing," Zari winced, "I didn't think about it until now but do you remember five months ago when we crossed paths with Hunter in Rome?"

"When Sara shot him in the shoulder," Amaya nodded with a grimace at the memory of seeing the man drop then finding the splatters of blood on the ground where he managed to escape through a portal.

"A week later I was in the medical-suite and I dropped my lip-balm," Zari explained, "I found a bloody towel stuck behind one of the cabinets. I just assumed it was one of the guys who missed it during a clean-up."

"You think he somehow got onto the Waverider and Gideon treated him?" Amaya asked.

Zari nodded, "Why can't we go into his room? If Sara removed all codes for him why does Gideon still keep his room locked?"

Amaya sighed, "You have a point," she paused taking a few deep breaths, "I have to admit when Rip disbanded the team none of us were happy with him but this is more than that. They were so adamant about finding him when I first met them to get him back. Now they want to find him to lock him up."

"And Sara would happily shoot him before he could say a word," Zari finished for her.

"We need to keep our eyes and ears open," Amaya said, "We might be imagining things."

"Or there might be something really wrong," Zari replied.

* * *

"Brian Williams," Sara read the information they had found, "Father to our Rip duplicate, Rory Williams but there doesn't seem to be any connection to Rip."

"That doesn't mean anything," Ava reminded her, "Rip knows how to cover his tracks."

"Rory Williams is a nurse, has one of the strangest work histories I've ever seen and as of five years ago no longer seems to exist. Strangely about the same time Rip started the Bureau," Sara mused, "Okay, so how do we play this?"

"We're trying to find Rory Williams to speak to him about a job?" Ava suggested.

Sara nodded, "Sounds good."

Ava took the lead and hit the doorbell. They were both surprised when the door opened by a young dark-haired woman with glasses wearing a red sweater with a single yellow question mark in the centre.

"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly, reminding Sara slightly of Gideon.

"We're here to speak with Brian Williams," Ava replied politely with a professional smile.

The woman continued to smile, "Can I ask what this is regarding?"

"We're trying to locate his son," Ava explained, "We work for an organisation and we believe his skills would be a good fit with us."

"Unfortunately Mr Williams is not available today," the pleasant smile didn't leave her face, "But I know Nurse Williams would not be interested in working with the Time Bureau, Agent Sharpe, Miss Lance."

Sara and Ava shared a quick look.

"And you are?" Sara asked through gritted teeth.

The woman continued to smile, "Petronella Osgood. I can pass a message on to Nurse Williams if you wish?"

"No," Sara replied, "That won't be necessary."

The door closed leaving Sara and Ava frustrated. They headed back to the car they'd hired and climbed in.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Ava noted.

Sara grimaced, "Me neither. So, what do we do now?"

Ava pointed to the woman leaving the house furtively looking around while she talked on her phone, "I say we follow her."

x

In the kitchen of a house in another part of the city, Brian Williams sat drinking tea waiting for someone to tell him why he'd been rushed out of his house with no explanation and taken to a home of someone he didn't know. All he knew was this was UNIT which meant it had something to do with the Doctor. Who he hadn't heard from in five years since the time traveller had brought him the news Rory and Amy were never coming home.

The woman who owned the house finished talking on the phone and turned to him, "That was Miss Osgood she's let me know you may be here for a little longer. Can I get you anything else, Mr Williams?"

"An explanation of why I'm here would be helpful, Miss Smith," Brian replied.

Sarah-Jane Smith sat at the table, "I was asked by UNIT to keep you safe for the moment. There are some people who are looking for your son and Kate Stewart believes it best that they not find any information she doesn't want them to have."

Brian leaned back in his chair, "Does this mean Rory and Amy are coming home soon."

Sarah-Jane stared at him surprised, "What?"

"The letter I received from Rory," Brian explained, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his wallet and handing it to Sarah-Jane.

Reading the letter Sarah-Jane frowned in thought, "Interesting. I'm afraid I don't actually know everything that's happening. I basically agreed to provide you with a place to stay because Kate asked me."

"You're friends?" Brian asked.

Sarah-Jane smiled at him, "I was good friends with her father."

Brian finished his tea, "I don't like being a nuisance so if there's anything you need done around the house or garden?"

"That would be wonderful," she replied understanding his need to keep busy.

* * *

Ray slammed his hands against the desk annoyed.

"Nothing?" Zari asked from his side.

"I can't locate Gideon at all," Ray grimaced, "I've tried everything we've used before but there is nothing."

Zari frowned leaning back in her chair, "Maybe you're looking at it in the wrong way. You're looking for him in a way you've done before and he knows these. Maybe there's a different way to go about this."

Ray grimaced slouching down annoyed before he sat up straight suddenly, "You're right."

"About?"

"Where wouldn't we look for him?" Ray asked, "Where is the last place in the universe that Rip would go?"

Zari shrugged, "Not got a clue."

Ray suddenly bounced out his seat and started out the room. Confused Zari hurriedly followed on behind watching him head to the commissary, seeking out Mick of all people.

"What do you want, Haircut," Mick growled when Ray sat at the table, "I'm eating."

"I think I know where Rip might be hiding," Ray told him, "But I want your opinion first."

Mick sighed, "What is it?"

"I think he's at The Vanishing Point," Ray said.

Mick choked on the beer he was drinking, "You think..."

"It's the last place we'd look for him," Ray reminded the other man.

"Because it's mostly blown up or because the Englishman hates the place?" Mick asked.

"Hold on," Zari interrupted, "What is the Vanishing Point?"

Ray grimaced when Mick motioned him to explain, "It's where the Time Masters were based," he explained to Zari, "We blew it up to stop them to stop them manipulating time. It's also where Thawne and his Legion of Doom were based."

"And Hunter doesn't like it?"

Ray nodded, "Despises the place. After everything that happened with the Time Masters and then what Thawne did to him. He commented about how we should blow it up completely the last time we were there."

Zari mused on this for several moments before Ray turned back to Mick.

"What do you think?" the scientist asked.

Mick took another long drink of his beer before nodding, "Makes sense."

"Okay, we get Sara and we head to the Vanishing Point," Ray stated darkly, "Where we finish this once and for all."


	10. Chapter 10

Amy stepped out the TARDIS grimacing at the mess that greeted her.

"I think the cleaner quit," she said when the Doctor joined her.

He looked around, "It's better this way."

A little confused she followed him through the dark musty corridors, "Why are we here?"

"Rip," the Doctor replied, "I want to know what happened to take him from his family. This was the Time Master's base so there should be something to tell me where he was found."

Amy frowned a little, "That sounds ominous. You've got that look in your eyes. Something is worrying you."

The Doctor glanced back at her, "Time Masters were meant to be orphans with no ties and no effect on history, so removing them made no difference to the timeline. Rip not only had family but a twin. That is a deep bond to break. Why go to all that trouble?"

Amy nodded in understanding.

"How is Rory doing meeting his brother again after all this time?" the Doctor asked, stopping to check a darkened control panel.

"He's ecstatic," Amy smiled softly, "Although worried about him, having Rip back in his life is something Rory is overjoyed about."

"Good," the Doctor mused, "That's good."

Amy laughed following on when he started walking again, "Are you annoyed Rory never told you he had a twin?"

"Why would I be?" the Doctor asked continuing to check random control panels in the wall.

Folding her arms Amy simply stared at him until he turned to her.

"But considering everything we've been through you'd think he might have mentioned it at some point," the Doctor noted.

"He only told me one day when I asked him to tell me something secret to prove I was special to him," Amy grimaced before admitting, "Yes, I know how selfish I was."

The Doctor shrugged at her acknowledgment.

"Anyway, Rory told me about Michael, how little he remembered but how much of a hole was left by him not being there," Amy continued shaking her head, "I think that was the day I saw there was more to Rory than just being the boy who would do what I told him."

The Doctor chuckled, "You know he'll still do what you tell him."

She gave him a wicked grin, "Oh, I know."

* * *

"Is there something I can help you find, Captain?" Gideon asked as Rip rummaged through the study.

"Nope."

Gideon waited for a few more minutes before asking, "Captain, I know where everything within the parlour is. I can assist you in finding what you need."

Rip pulled out a half empty bottle of scotch from behind the chair in the corner and placed it on the desk before adding the one from inside the globe.

"I see they helped themselves," Rip noted at the level of liquid in the bottles.

"Captain..."

"Its fine," Rip soothed pulling out a few more bottles and adding them to the group on the desk, "I'm not going to drink. I'm getting rid of it."

There was a moment of silence before Gideon asked, "You are?"

"When I left to start the Bureau I stopped drinking, unless I was in a social situation and even then I only had one beer," Rip assured her, "And it's kind of a bad idea when you spend all day every day looking over your shoulder."

He could feel how pleased she was at his admission while he found the other hidden bottles in the room.

"Opening a bar?" Rory asked when he strolled in.

Rip turned to his brother with a smile, "Clearing out and getting rid of some bad habits I used to have."

Rory nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

"I agree," Gideon spoke up.

"Thank you," Rip called to her before turning to his brother, "Have you heard from the Doctor and Amy?"

Rory shook his head, "They're probably causing chaos somewhere."

Rip chuckled lifting pictures that weren't his off the desk to get rid of them. About to toss the final one into a box when Rory grabbed it.

"Who is this?" he demanded pointing to the older woman in the photograph.

"Dinah Lance," Rip replied with a shrug, "Sara's mother. Why?"

Rory looked up at him with a grimace, "Because she looks exactly like my daughter."

"What?" Rip asked as he stared at the photograph as well, "Your daughter?"

"Time travellers," Rory replied, "We sort of meet in the wrong order a lot. It's another long story."

Rip nodded for a moment before he turned to look at Rory, their eyes widened and they cried in unison, "Gideon?!"

x

Rory sat leaning against the wall with Rip at his side sharing the bottle of beer they'd found.

"That is a huge relief," Rip sighed, "Imagine Sara turning out to be my great-niece. That would just be..." he trailed off with a slight shudder taking another drink.

Rory nodded taking the bottle Rip offered, "Tell me about it."

"I know we decided to wait to go through everything," Rip noted, "But you can at least tell me how you met Amy?"

A slight smile touched Rory's lips, "We were seven. Amy's family had just moved to the village and my...our...mum dragged me along since she was being the 'Welcoming Committee' for the village council. While they talked I looked up and saw this flamed-haired angel watching me," he sighed softly, "I was in love with her from that moment." Rory turned to his brother, "What about Miranda?"

Rip looked at him surprised.

"Gideon and I talked a lot when I was here," Rory explained a little guiltily, "She told me about them when I found the photograph in one of your books."

"Miranda and I met in training," Rip said softly, "She was a force of nature. Brilliant, talented and I hated her for being better than me at everything. Then one night she kissed me and I was hers."

Rory whispered, "I'm sorry you lost her and your son."

"I've come to terms with it," Rip told him, "It wasn't easy and the bottles you saw played a part in it but I managed to move on. I'm used to having no family other than Gideon."

Rory caught his brother's arm, "You have a family. We're not exactly the same but we are your family. And I am not going anywhere."

Rip smiled taking the bottle again, "Good."

* * *

Sara watched the woman they were following as she entered a coffee shop while Ava, sitting in the passenger seat of the car, let out a sigh of boredom. They'd been following Miss Osgood for about an hour and were getting frustrated.

"Where did she go?" Ava demanded suddenly when the woman disappeared from the shop floor after a few people walked behind her blocking their view.

They both jumped when someone knocked on the window of the car, turning to find Osgood standing outside with a small brown paper bag.

"I thought you might be hungry," she smiled at them when Sara rolled down the window, her voice as pleasant as it had been earlier.

Ava automatically took the bag when it was handed to her looking bemused.

"I have dry cleaning to pick up next if you still want to follow me," Osgood continued, "However if you're expecting me to lead you somewhere interesting I'm afraid you will be disappointed. This is my day off."

With a slight nod she headed away leaving them speechless for several minutes.

"Let's get back and see if the others have found anything," Sara sighed while Ava inspected the contents of the bag bringing out a chocolate muffin and apple pastry.

x

"I've got something," Ray said the moment he walked into the room where the team were sitting along with Ava.

Sara nodded, "Good because we found nothing in London."

"The Vanishing Point," Ray told her.

Sara let out a sigh of annoyance, "Of course. The last place he would go."

"Why?" Ava asked.

"It was where the Time Masters were based," Sara explained, "We blew it up."

Amaya frowned slightly, "Are you sure he would go there? This was where the Time Masters were based and he hates them. Considering what they did to his wife and son."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Please, the only person Rip ever cared about was himself."

Amaya frowned again, seeing both Zari and Mick grimace at Sara's reply.

"It's a great idea, Ray," she said, "Ava, what do you think?"

"I can get Director Bennett to give us a ship," Ava replied, "I doubt we'll be able to open a portal there."

Sara nodded, "Get suited up."

x

Amaya waited for Zari when the meeting broke up, surprised when Mick held back with them.

"Okay, I'm beginning to see it," Amaya said.

"Blondie is getting more and more vicious when it comes to the Englishman," Mick noted frowning.

Zari and Amaya stared at him surprised.

Mick shrugged, "Don't like or trust him but the wife and kid were his world. She knows that."

"Or at least she did," Amaya mused.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Amaya spoke again.

"Alright," she said, "Let's get ready to go with the team. If Rip is there we may need to protect him," she stopped Mick speaking, "Yes, protect."

Zari nodded in agreement, "Alright."

"Mick?" Amaya asked.

With an annoyed growl Mick nodded as well, "Fine."

She clapped his arm before heading to get ready for their mission not sure if she wanted them to find Rip or not.

* * *

Amy tapped the Doctor's sonic screwdriver off her knee while she watched him attach several wires to the TARDIS to boot up the system and hopefully access it. She'd missed this so much, missed him so much and, although he was now in a different body, the Doctor was still her best friend.

"Are you nearly done?" she called.

"What?" the Doctor looked up at her making her laugh.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" she demanded, "There's barely enough light to see my hand."

The Doctor grinned at her but before he could answer an alarm sounded on the control panel, "We have company."

"Good company?" Amy asked.

The Doctor frowned, "I doubt it."

"Then hurry up," she told him, "I don't think I want to meet whoever is coming here."

"I might."

x

Sara studied the Vanishing Point, or more accurately what was left of it, as the ship drew closer. The last time they'd been here had been to do with the Spear of Destiny, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"There are no other ships here," Ray reported.

"It means nothing," Ava reminded them.

Sara nodded, "I'm sure Rip has a way to shield the Waverider from our scanners."

"Really?" Zari asked.

Sara turned to her, "More than likely."

Before anyone could say anything else Sara docked the ship. Everyone ensured they were armed and met at the cargo bay.

"Okay," Sara stated, "Remember this is somewhere Rip knows well, so take nothing for granted. Check everywhere and be ready. We end this here and now."

The team nodded and Sara led them out into the darkened corridors. They split into several teams and started searching the vast shell of what had been the Time Masters nerve centre.

Entering what seemed to be some kind of control room Sara and Ray stalled finding a blue phone box sitting in one corner which had several large thick wires trailing out the doors and into the wall.

"Hello."

Sara frowned confused at the white haired man standing there wearing sunglasses, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself turning to a redheaded woman leaning against the box just beside him, "This is Amy."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

The Doctor turned to the young woman, "We were just passing through, weren't we Amy?"

Amy nodded.

"It looks like it," Ray noted motioning the wires.

"That?" the Doctor said, "That's just me trying to update my sat-nav, don't want to get lost in the time stream."

Sara frowned while Ray moved to check the control panel and see what they were actually doing.

"They're downloading information," Ray told her.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded.

Ray activated his weapons and aimed at them, "I suggest you answer her."

"And if I don't?" the Doctor asked, "You're going to attack two unarmed people?"

"Boss," Mick called suddenly from behind her, "Don't."

Sara frowned, "Mick?"

"Strange man with a blue box," the former thief growled, "It's not a good idea to get in his way."

Sara and Ray turned to him confused, the confusion building when Ava joined them and instantly pulled her gun on the woman.

"Ava?" Sara asked confused.

Ava kept her gun levelled at the red-head, "That's the woman from New York. She knows where Rip is."


	11. Chapter 11

Amy took a quick breath as the gun was aimed at her by the same woman she'd seen in the apartment in New York.

The blonde, in an all white skin tight outfit identified as Sara, turned and folded her arms, "Where is Rip Hunter?"

"On his ship," Amy answered with a slight smile, feeling the Doctor roll his eyes at her baiting.

"You mean our ship," Sara stated coldly.

Amy smirked at her, "Not according to Gideon."

Taking a step forward, Sara snarled, "Where is he?"

"That's enough," the Doctor stated stepping in front of Amy.

"Move out of the way, old man," Sara threatened.

Amy chuckled, placing the sonic screwdriver back into the hand of the Doctor when he motioned for it waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Boss," the big guy stated, "This is a bad idea."

"Mick?" the good-looking guy in the mechanical suit asked.

The Doctor turned to Amy, "I think we're done here. Amy, let's go?"

"You're not going anywhere," Sara snapped, "Not until I get some answers."

The Doctor activated the screwdriver and the wires detached sliding back into the TARDIS.

"Stop them," Sara snapped.

Shots were suddenly fired and Amy cried out in pain just as she made it inside the TARDIS. The Doctor slammed the doors shut before sending them into the Time Stream.

"Okay," he said with a frown, "That could have gone better."

x

"Damn it," Sara yelled as the blue box disappeared, "Mick, what the hell were you talking about?"

He frowned, "Strange man in a blue box. He's a Time Lord."

"A what?" Ray asked while the others looked at Mick confused.

"Time Lord," Mick repeated, "Even the Time Pigs stayed well away from them. And if I'm right then the one we just met is someone we don't want working against us."

Ava stared at him, "I've heard of Time Lords. Rip made sure everyone knew that if you came across one then you ran the other way."

Sara frowned confused, "Why?"

"Because they're dangerous," Mick stated, "And the one we just met is the one you really don't want working against you."

"Why?" Ava asked this time, "Rip only said Time Lords, never anything specific."

Mick grimaced, "Blue box can only mean the Doctor. Also known as the 'The Oncoming Storm'."

Ray winced, "That sounds bad."

The others nodded just as Amaya, Nate and Zari joined them.

"What did we miss?" Nate demanded at the looks of the others.

Sara let out a long annoyed sigh, "Everyone back to the ship. He's not here."

"What do we do now?" Ray asked as they started walking.

"We need a new plan," Ava stated.

Sara smiled at them, "I may have one."

* * *

"Gideon," Rory said as he sat in the library, "Have you had any contact from the TARDIS?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr Williams," Gideon told him.

He sighed, "And I take it you can't contact them?"

Gideon took a seat at his side, "Unfortunately not while they are at the Vanishing Point. Since the destruction of the Occulus I have no connection to it anymore."

"And I don't have my phone," Rory frowned suddenly, "Am I asleep again?"

"Yes," Gideon replied, "Captain Hunter is finishing the clean-up of the former crew's quarters. I do not want to disturb him just now."

"I thought you couldn't enter my dreams unless you were in Rip's?" Rory asked bemused.

Gideon smiled, "It appears that your connection with Captain Hunter allows me to do so. Do you mind?"

Rory shook his head, "Of course not. It's nice to be able to talk to you like this."

"Not many people would be as relaxed about the fact I am able to do this," Gideon noted.

"Well," Rory laughed, "Not many people have seen or done all I have."

"You are a very unusual man, Mr Williams," Gideon noted, "With a very unusual mind."

A slight frown touched Rory's lips, "What do you mean?"

Gideon picked up a remote control and turned on the screen in front of them showing memories he had, "You have memories from more than your thirty-seven years."

Rory shrugged, "Consequence of travelling with the Doctor."

"But there are centuries worth of memories within your mind," Gideon reminded him.

"I know," Rory sighed softly.

She gave another frown before tilting her head slightly, "The TARDIS is arriving in the cargo bay. You need to wake up."

x

Rory opened his eyes confused for a second he was laying on top of a bed.

"The TARDIS is arriving," Gideon reminded him, making him jump up and run to cargo bay.

Rory reached the cargo bay at the same time Rip did and the blue box began to materialise. His smile faded when the Doctor helped Amy out of the TARDIS, Rory saw the blood dripping from her arm while she pressed her hand against it.

"What happened?" he demanded, moving to Amy's side to check the injury.

The Doctor frowned, "We met your friends, Rip."

"They did this?" Rory snapped.

"Rory, you should get Amy to the medical bay," Rip said softly, "Gideon?"

"I am waiting for them," Gideon replied.

Rory nodded and with his arm wrapped around Amy's waist drew her away towards the medical bay.

"Rory," she said softly, "I'm okay."

He frowned as they entered the medical bay, "You're bleeding. Sit down and let me clean the wound then Gideon will fix it."

Amy followed his orders, smiling as Rory placed a metal bracelet attached to the wall with wires to her wrist. Once Rory cleaned away the blood Gideon began her scans before she regenerated the tissue on Amy's arm.

"Mrs Williams," Gideon spoke up after she finished fixing Amy's arm, "I have detected an internal anomaly. It does not appear to be life-threatening currently but I can repair it if you wish."

Amy looked at him, "Rory, what do you think?"

Rory took her hand, "I think if there is something that could become a problem then I would prefer if Gideon sorted it now."

Giving her husband a smile Amy looked up, "That would be great, Gideon if you could fix whatever you've found."

x

The Doctor and Rip headed up to the bridge once Rory took Amy to the medical bay.

"What happened?" Rip asked as they reached the study.

The Doctor dropped into one of the seats, "I'm now convinced your friends, or at least some of them, have also been implanted with behaviour modification chips. Miss Lance especially shows extremely erratic behaviour where you are concerned."

Rip grimaced, "That's not good."

"Has Gideon found anything from the download you took from the Bureau?" the Doctor asked.

Rip shook his head, "No. There's nothing she can find to give us any idea of who is behind this. I'll have to look at it myself and that will take even longer."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way," the Doctor grimaced, "I didn't want to trace the signal through you just yet, not until I had more of an idea of what was happening."

"If you have to, you have to," Rip replied, "I can't leave the Legends or the Bureau under the influence of someone who is out to destroy us."

"Despite what happened between you all?"

Rip nodded, "Despite that." At the look he received from the Time Lord Rip sighed, "I brought the Legends together to try to save my family, I asked them to stay and help me after I destroyed the Time Masters. I created the Bureau to police the timeline. They're all in the line of fire of whoever did this because of me."

"That's a lot you've taken on your shoulders," the Doctor noted.

Rip shrugged before asking, "So, why were you at the Vanishing Point? Because it was the last place I would have expected you to go when you said you were looking for information."

"I was looking for information on you," the Doctor told him, making Rip flinch, "I have had some dealings with Time Masters in the past, I know where they're meant to come from."

Uncomfortable at the topic, Rip shifted in his seat.

"You had a family," the Doctor continued, "More than that you had a twin brother so why were you taken to become a Time Master."

Rip grimaced, "I wish I knew. But they used me for years, used me to let Vandal Savage take over the world. They murdered the people I loved to push me into going after him. Manipulated me and gloated about it."

Leaning back in the chair the Doctor mulled this over while Rip forced himself to calm down.

"Look," Rip said after a few moments of silence, "This isn't exactly a puzzle we need to solve just now. We need to focus on whoever has put a chip in my head and fix that."

The Doctor nodded, "I am going to find out though."

* * *

Sara stood in Bennett's office, her arms folded as she waited for the man in front of her to decide if he was going to agree to her new plan.

"Are you sure about this?" Director Bennett asked.

Sara nodded, "You need something to bring Rip in. He now has the Waverider and Gideon so he has no reason to come near us again. This will bring him to us and we can get him locked up for good."

"If you are sure," Bennett said, "Then you have permission to do whatever you need to so we can finally end this."

With a nod she returned to the team, and Ava, who were waiting for her.

"What did he say?" Nate asked.

"He gave me carte blanche to deal with Rip," Sara replied with a smile, "We go with my plan and lure him to a place we choose. Once there Ray, Ava and Zari will board Gideon, remove his codes and take the Waverider back to the Bureau. Amaya, Nate, Mick and I will take down Rip."

"What do you mean by 'take down'?" Amaya asked worriedly.

Sara turned to her, "Give him nowhere to run and then bring him back here. Bennett has them creating a specialised prison for him so we don't have to go through this ever again."

Amaya nodded, "Good."

Looking around her team Sara smiled at them, "I know this has been hard but we're nearly at the end and soon Rip Hunter will just be a bad memory. I'll be back soon and then we will finish this once and for all."

x

Sara activated the portal and stepped through into the empty street. She started walking towards the house, hoping she was going the right way because they'd had very little information to work with.

There were very few things that would lure Rip out of hiding but this would do it. He would do anything to stop what she was about to do and Sara knew it. This was her ace in the hole, her way of trapping him and she was going to pull the trigger this time. Finally reaching her destination Sara studied the small bungalow for a few moments before she knocked.

"Hello?" the woman who answered the door asked. Her long brown hair was thrown up in a messy bun, she wore an apron over a pair of jeans and light blue t-shirt, she had some flour on her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

"My name is Sara Lance," she introduced herself, "I'm here for your help."

"My help?"

Sara nodded, "I need you to help me save your husband, Mrs Hunter."


	12. Chapter 12

Miranda Coburn retrieved the gun she kept just in case before opening the door to the blonde woman.

"My name is Sara Lance," the woman introduced herself, "I'm here for your help."

Miranda frowned in confusion, "My help?"

The woman who had identified herself as Sara nodded, "I need you to help me save your husband, Mrs Hunter."

In one quick movement Miranda aimed the gun at her visitor, only Gideon called her Mrs Hunter.

Sara held up her hands, "I'm not here to cause problems, Miranda. This is extremely important. Rip is in trouble and I need your help to save him."

Miranda hesitated.

"Can I at least come in so I can tell you what's happening?" Sara asked.

Part of her wanted to send this woman away but if Rip was actually in trouble then Miranda couldn't.

"Alright," Miranda said softly, "Come in and I will listen."

Sara slowly walked into the house taking the seat Miranda motioned her to.

"Talk," Miranda told her, "And make it quick."

"A few months ago," Sara started, "Rip saved my team by time-scattering us. His only option after that to survive was to touch the Time Drive."

Miranda stared at her, "What? That's..."

"I know but he survived it," she paused before asking, "Have you heard of Eobard Thawne?"

"The Reverse Flash," Miranda nodded, "I did a report on him during my first year at the Academy. What about him?"

"He took advantage of Rip's confusion after he re-materialised," Sara continued, "Long story short Thawne messed with Rip's mind. Rip is paranoid at the moment, believing everyone is trying to kill him. He shut down Gideon and left the Waverider, he won't talk to any of the others he's worked with and I had to come to you here in the timeline because he's set several traps surrounding you and Jonas thinking he's protecting you. One of my team nearly died trying to get to you there."

Worry filled Miranda at the thought that her love was alone and afraid.

"What do you want from me?" Miranda demanded.

Sara took a breath, "We have a way to remove the paranoia and bring him back but we need to find him. He won't answer Gideon but she is sure that a message from you will get through to him."

"Why should I believe you?" Miranda asked.

Sara licked her lips, "Rip didn't get Gideon to fabricate your engagement ring. He was in Coast City stopping a viral outbreak when he saw it and knew it was perfect for you."  
Miranda took a shuddering breath.

"You know he would only tell someone he trusts that story," Sara said, "All I want is to help bring him home. To you and Jonas."

Playing with her wedding ring Miranda glanced at the photograph of Rip and Jonas that hung on the wall behind her guest.

"Alright," Miranda said finally, "What do you need?"

* * *

Amy took the seat beside Rory at the table in the lab Rip had set up, "What am I looking for?"

"We don't actually know," Rip told her, "Something to give me a clue who is behind the chip."

"So a needle in a haystack," Amy laughed at him.

Rip let out a sigh, "Pretty much."

"While you all do that," the Doctor said, "I'll be in the TARDIS. I want to talk to Kate and check on UNIT. Let me know if you need me, Ponds."

Rip frowned as the Doctor left the room, "I'm not..."

"Don't bother," Rory cut him off, "Just nod and go along with it. It's easier."

Amy chuckled, "Okay, I suppose we should get to work."

Rory nodded.

"But," she grinned wickedly, "Before we do that I want the story of your Master Override code, Rip."

Rip grimaced looking to his brother for support, "It's not that interesting."

"Sorry," Rory shrugged, "I learned years ago just to give her what she wants."

"Fine," Rip let out a long sigh, he took his seat, "Not long after we married I had a week before my next mission so I decided to surprise Miranda. I was trying to be romantic and told her I loved her truly, madly..." he sighed, "And she suddenly cried Macaroni because her dinner was about to burn."

Amy laughed making him smile slightly.

"It became what I would always say when I came home," Rip continued with a shrug, "I told you it wasn't that interesting."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "It's sweet."

"Not something I've been called before," Rip replied with a chuckle, "Gideon always liked the phrase, using it as the Master Override was her idea."

Gideon spoke up, "Mrs Hunter and I both found it to be sweet also."

"Thanks, Gideon," Rip laughed.

x

"Captain Hunter," Gideon spoke up about three hours later while they were trawling through the Bureau's database, "There is a message being sent over the Time Bureau's emergency transmission frequency."

Rip frowned slightly, "Is it a distress signal?"

"No," Gideon replied, "It appears to be..."

Confusion covered Rip's face when Gideon trailed off, he saw Amy and Rory looking as bemused as he was.

"Gideon, what is the signal?" Rip asked stating before she could argue, "Tell me now."

"Rip," the familiar voice said just as her face appeared on the screen, "I know you're scared."

Horror filled Rip and he gasped, "Miranda?"

"But I promise you everything will be okay," Miranda continued, "I'm sending you co-ordinates. Please come back to me and we'll get through this. I love you, Rip. Please come and I'll help you through this."

When the message ended Rip let out a shuddering breath, "She didn't. Please tell me she didn't," the blood draining from his face he reached out finding Rory at his side instantly.

"I've got you," his brother breathed gripping Rip's hand tightly, "You're okay."

Rip took a few deep breaths, the connection with his twin helping rebalance him.

"Gideon," Rip called, "Do you have the co-ordinates?"

"Yes, Captain," she replied before asking, "Are you alright?"

Rip nodded, "I'm okay. I promise."

"So, what do you want to do?" Amy asked softly.

He frowned, "I can't leave Miranda with them."

"Then we don't," Rory stated, "We go to the co-ordinates they've given us and bring her back to the ship."

"It's a trap," Amy reminded him, "A blatant trap. The moment we land they'll come after the ship and Gideon."

Rory shrugged, "We don't land."

"What?" Rip and Amy asked.

A small smile touched Rory's lips, "We have access to another time machine and the emergency exit still works. Right, Gideon?"

"Yes, Mr Williams."

Rip folded his arms as he thought, "It's the best idea we have. I can get Miranda to safety."

"They're expecting you," Amy reminded him.

"But not me," Rory replied, "They still have no idea we're connected or what I can do."

Rip grimaced, "I don't want you in danger because of me."

"And I'm not letting you go anywhere without me," Rory retorted sharply.

Their eyes locked and Rip gave in first, "Okay."

Rory nodded, pausing to kiss Amy on his way out, "I'd better get my sword."

* * *

Sara took a long deep breath as she waited for Rip to arrive. They had the place surrounded so there was no way Rip would be able to escape this time. The hologram of Miranda was set up so he would see it which would bring him into their custody.

"Anything?" she called over the comm.

"Nothing yet," Ray reported, "There's no sign of the Waverider. Could he use a Time Courier?"

"To get here, yes," Sara replied, "But he would lead us directly to the ship when he tried to escape. The only option he has is the Waverider or Jumpship."

Silence fell again for a few moments before Mick spoke up, "I'm going to walk around. Don't trust the Englishman will come here without some tricks."

Sara nodded glancing at where Amaya was standing waiting looking concerned.

"Miranda's message will get him here," Sara told the other woman.

Amaya frowned, "I thought you said he didn't care about anyone other than himself?"

"True," Sara replied, "But he's also a complete control freak and me contacting his wife will make him crazy."

Shrugging Amaya sighed, "I suppose so."

Sara had chosen this time period due to the fact it was pre-guns, the weapons of choice were swords and knives which gave her an advantage. Rip was a sharp-shooter but would be careful not to bring anachronistic weapons with him, he could use a sword but Sara was better than he was.

x

"Sara," Nate's voice came suddenly, "He's here."

"Finally," Sara noted, "Have you got the Jumpship's location?"

The annoyed sigh made her frown, "No idea. Ray is scanning the area but hasn't found anything yet."

"Okay," Sara replied, "Just be ready and let me know the moment you find the ship."

Activating the hologram where Rip would see it Sara motioned Amaya to her post and watched him enter their trap. As it was the duplicate she'd seen in the Bureau, this was the first time she'd seen Rip close-up in nine months. He was wearing his usual denims, jacket and the coat was back. He moved slowly towards the hologram of Miranda, eyes narrowed before he stopped.

"It's not Miranda," he grimaced.

"Of course it's not," Sara stated moving into his line of sight seeing him tense instantly, "Did you think I would remove her from where she should be."

"I have no idea what you would do anymore, Sara," Rip replied darkly.

She shook her head, "I'm not the one who lied at every turn."

"No," he retorted, "You just became completely full of yourself as Captain of Timeship you forgot you don't know everything."

"I know this is the end, Rip," she stated drawing the sword she was carrying, "Come quietly or I will bring you in pieces."

Rip frowned, "I'm leaving and you can't stop me, Sara."

Anger filled her. He was still as arrogant as he'd always been. With one quick movement she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Rip rolled managing to get to his knees but Sara stopped any further movement by pressing the tip of the sword to his throat.

"You know what," she snarled, "How about I just end this now. It's just as easy for me to take a body back."


	13. Chapter 13

Rip froze feeling the point of Sara's sword press into his throat. His mind flipped through his very limited options which left him with no doubt there was no way he could move. Looking into her eyes, Rip knew Sara wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Sadness filled him that someone he had considered a friend, someone he had actually managed to trust was looking at him with such hatred. Rip truly hoped that there was also a chip in her head and she didn't actually despise him this much.

"You know what," Sara snarled, "How about I just end this now? It's just as easy for me to take a body back."

"Sara," Amaya's horrified voice came from nearby.

Rip sensed Rory arrive and jerked his head back just before Rory slammed Sara's sword away with his own.

"You?" Sara gasped, staring in astonishment as Rory took a defensive stance in front of Rip, "I knew you were working with him."

Rory shrugged.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Mr Williams," Sara stated, readying herself to fight.

Rory let out a chuckle, "You think you can?"

With self-confidence born from the ignorance of her opponent, Sara attacked Rory. Rip moved to one side watching his brother easily defend each attack from Sara.

"I'm impressed," Sara stated, "Considering you're a nurse."

Rory shrugged again, "Let me guess, from your style you were taught by the League of Assassins."

"By Ra's-Al-Ghul himself," Sara retorted just before she attacked again.

Rip watched his twin fend off each assault with barely any effort unable to stop his smile when Sara stalled confused.

Rory smiled before asking, "Who do you think taught the original?"

Sara looked at him confused before she glanced at Rip, "Why are you helping him? He'll turn around and betray you the same as he did us. It would be better for all of us if Rip Hunter died here and now. He deserves it and I'm going to put him out of our misery."

Rip saw the instant change in Rory at Sara's words, the defensive stance disappeared and Rory attacked. Rip stared stunned at the viciousness of Rory's assault. He could see Sara trying to defend herself but Rory was a master swordsman. All of sudden he pressed forward and Sara's sword was out of her hand. Rory snatched it from the air cutting Sara's feet out from under her. She dropped and Rory crossed the swords, pressing the blades against her neck.

"How about I just end this now?" Rory stated coldly, all emotion gone from his voice.

"Rory, stop," Rip yelled, hearing Amaya cry out as well before he snapped, "Centurion, stand down. That's an order."

Rory stalled staring down at the defenceless woman in front of him before he smacked the hilt of his sword into her temple and Sara fell to the ground unconscious.

x

Rip ran to his brother watching the change when Rory dropped Sara's sword, horror covered his face at what he'd almost done.

"You're okay," Rip soothed catching Rory's arms, "You're okay. I've got you."

Rory shook while he took several shuddering breaths.

"Let's get out of here," Rip noted.

"Wait," Amaya called, "I need to talk to you."

Rip and Rory turned and readied to defend themselves as Amaya moved closer.

"Please," she said softly holding her hands up in surrender, "This is important. I promise I'm not going to do anything else."

Resting his hand on his brother's shoulder Rip took a step forward, "Why should I listen to a word you have to say?"

"Because something is wrong," Amaya told him, "You have to know this. Please. Listen to me."

Rip glanced at Rory who nodded slightly before he turned his attention back to the woman standing there.

"Leave all your weapons," Rip told her.

Amaya frowned confused, "What?"

"I am not staying here another minute so if you want to talk you come with us," Rip replied, "Leave all your weapons and the necklace. I'm not letting you on my ship with anything."

She nodded and removed the knives she was carrying before she reluctantly removed the necklace which gave her the powers she used to protect people. She placed it beside Sara then moved to join the two men.

"Gideon," Rip called, "Emergency Exit Protocol please."

The portal opened and Rip motioned Amaya through before he rested his hand on Rory's shoulder moving him back onto the ship.

x

"Welcome back, Miss Jiwe," Gideon stated the moment the portal shut, "Please be aware that any and all codes other than Captain Hunter's have been removed."

"I understand," Amaya said softly.

Rip kept his hand on Rory's shoulder, "Gideon, where is Amy?"

"I'm here," Amy ran into the room and instantly pulled Rory into her arms, "It's okay. It's okay, come on," she nodded to Rip before she drew her husband away.

"Gideon," Rip called once they were gone, "Is the med-bay prepared?"

"Yes, Captain Hunter," she replied.

Rip turned to Amaya, "Let's go."

She nodded and walked without protest, allowing Gideon to perform her scans. When Rip moved her to the brig she frowned.

"Really?"

"You can understand why I'm not brimming with trust at this precise moment in time," Rip replied, "Once Gideon has confirmed the results then we can talk."

With a nod Rip left her.

* * *

Amy gently stroked her husband's hair as he curled into the pillow fast asleep. She knew how much Rory disliked letting the Centurion out even a little but he'd just allowed his darker side to take over completely to protect his brother. The brother he had recently found.

"Gideon," she called softly, "Where is Rip?"

"Captain Hunter is in the galley," Gideon replied.

Amy gently kissed Rory's cheek before slipping out of their room. She hesitated when outside the door.

"I will watch over him, Mrs Williams," Gideon spoke up.

Amy smiled, "Thank you, Gideon."

It was no TARDIS but Amy really liked her brother-in-law's ship, especially the AI who was very protective of Rip and, as he was her Captain's brother, Rory also. That made Gideon a friend and ally in her book.

"Rip," she found him making some tea.

"How is he?" Rip asked worriedly pouring her a mug of tea.

Amy took the mug and sat at the table, "Sleeping. Losing control like that it scares him. You know the real Rory, sweet, kind, and gentle. He's a nurse because he wants to help people," she sighed, "Becoming the Centurion, losing himself the way he did is something he hates."

"It scared me too," Rip told her, "I saw his face, Amy. I've seen the same expression on my own in my darker moments."

Amy nodded, "Like I said the Centurion is the part of Rory who comes out when he needs to protect the ones he loves. He's just found you, Rip. He won't let anything happen to you."

Rip took a long drink, "What do you do when it happens to help him?"

"They have intercourse," Gideon spoke up making Rip choke on his tea.

"Gideon," he snapped, his neck burning in embarrassment.

Amy laughed shrugging, "It grounds him and reminds him who he is."

"Mr Williams is waking," Gideon spoke up.

"Thanks, Gideon," Amy smiled at Rip, "Talk to you later."

She left them hearing her brother-in-law berate the AI, still chuckling to herself when she reached their room.

"Hey," she slid onto the bed beside her husband who was staring into space.

Rory turned and wrapped his arms around her holding on to Amy, "I nearly killed her," he whispered, "I was about to kill her, I would have for the way she threatened Rip."

Amy kissed him softly, "I know. Like I know the Centurion is in there because of me."

"No..."

"Yes," she whispered, "Because you stayed with the Pandorica for all those years. And that was for me."

He frowned slightly, "I need to protect you."

Cuddling close to him Amy smiled, "You always do, just like I protect you. That's the deal, Mister, never forget it."

"I love you," Rory breathed softly.

Amy kissed him again, "I love you too."

x

Rip waited until Amy left the galley before snapping, "Gideon, I never need to know that kind of intimate details about my brother."

"My apologies, Captain," Gideon replied, "But it was the answer you were looking for."

Shaking his head Rip sighed, "Just put the same protocols in place we had when Ray and Kendra began a relationship. Okay?"

"Of course, Captain," Gideon told him.

He finished his tea before asking, "Have you completed the scans of Miss Jiwe?"

"Almost, Captain," she confirmed, "The information the Doctor and TARDIS gave me before they left for UNIT is extremely detailed. Due to the complexity of the chip it is taking time to ensure Miss Jiwe does not have one."

He let out a long sigh, "I'm so tired of this, Gideon. I really hope she doesn't because we need something, something to give us a clue who is behind this."

"I will advise you the moment the scans have finished," Gideon promised him, "For now please get some rest, Captain."

Rip smiled fondly at his best friend, "That sounds like a good idea. However I should check Miss Jiwe is comfortable for the moment."

"You are kinder than they would be to you," Gideon noted.

Rip smiled again before he started through the corridors; reaching the brig he took a quick breath.

"Miss Jiwe," he greeted the woman who was sitting on the bench in the cell.

"Have you decided I can be trusted?" she asked.

Rip shook his head, "Gideon is still studying the scans. I wanted to check if you need anything before I get some sleep."

"I'm fine," she told him.

Rip started out before he turned back to her, "I don't like this but considering the past year I need to be sure."

Amaya nodded, "Believe it or not I understand. I'll see you in the morning."

x

The internal chronometer indicated the end of the night cycle and brought the lights up for all occupants of the vessel. Amaya sighed waking up in the brig of the ship, remembering this was how she'd spent her first night on Waverider.

"Gideon," she called.

"Yes, Miss Jiwe," Gideon replied, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm hoping that Rip is ready to talk to me," she said.

There was a moment of silence before Gideon came back on, "I will check with him and advise you once he is ready."

Standing Amaya began to perform her morning stretches hoping if Rip wasn't ready to talk someone brought her some breakfast soon.

"That's impressive," the woman, she recalled was named Amy, said.

Amaya shrugged.

"Anyway," Amy continued, "Rip thought you might want to join us for breakfast."

"Okay," Amaya replied confused.

Opening the doors Amy motioned Amaya to follow her. Reaching the galley Amy slid into the seat beside Rory, Rip's double, while Rip offered Amaya the seat at his side as he served them all breakfast.

"Miss Jiwe," Rip took his seat, "I should introduce you properly. This is Amy and Rory Williams."

Amaya nodded slightly, "Are you going to explain why you two look so alike?"

The two men smiled at each other before Rip shook his head, "Maybe later."

"Look," Amaya said softly, "I know you have no reason to trust me but there is something wrong with the team. Sara, Ray and Nathaniel are all..." she trailed off not sure how to describe it before saying, "They're not acting like themselves where you're concerned. You saw Sara there, that isn't her. You know that."

"Gideon," Rip called, "Can you bring up my scans please?"

Confused Amaya looked at the screen, "What is this?"

"That is my brain," Rip explained before highlighting a section which glowed fluorescent green, "And that is the behaviour modification chip someone has shoved in it. The same chip I'm convinced is in several of the Legends."

Amaya stared at it for several minutes before nodding, "That makes a lot of sense. So, what do we do?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sara moaned at the pain reverberating through her head as consciousness invaded the happy blackness she'd been resting in.

"Sara?" Ray's voice came, far too loud making her wince, "You're awake. Dr, she's waking up."

Sara hushed her friend while she forced her eyes open to see Ray and Nate on one side of her, Dr Craven appeared on the other side where Mick and Zari also stood watching worriedly.

"Welcome back, Miss Lance," Craven greeted, making her wince when he shone a light in her eyes, "I've given you the good painkillers. Your headache will fade quickly."

"Could it be faster?" Sara sighed.

He chuckled, "I'll be back to check on you."

Forcing herself to sit up Sara looked at the others, "What?"

"Did Rip actually beat you in a fight?" Ray was the one to ask after a few minutes of them looking at each other.

Sara grimaced, "No. It was his double. I was right, Williams is helping him."

"Wait," Nate demanded, "Nurse Boy beat _you_?!"

Frowning at him Sara looked around the room realising someone was missing, "Where's Amaya?"

They all grimaced before Ray explained, "We don't know. When Mick found you there was no sign of her. All her weapons were on the ground beside you," he paused before finishing, "Along with her necklace."

"Rip took her?" Sara demanded angrily, wincing again at the volume of her voice.

Ray shrugged, "We're not sure."

"No signs of a struggle," Mick spoke up, "And she wouldn't have taken that thing off without one."

Sara frowned, "You think she went with him willingly?"

"We've no idea how he got away since there was no sign of the Waverider or Jumpship," Ray reminded her, "It might have been the only way she knew she could get access to Gideon again."

Sara groaned still in pain, "Okay. Amaya will get a message to us somehow. Ray, scan everything until she does. Nate, I need you to look into something for me."

"Okay," he said interest in his voice, "What is it?"

Rubbing her eyes, trying to focus Sara frowned, "When I was fighting Williams he said something about training the first Ra's-Al-Ghul. Then Rip called him Centurion."

Nate frowned in confusion, "And?"

"Nyssa once told me a story about someone claiming to be Centurion who saved the first Ra's-Al-Ghul's life," Sara told him, "I need you to look into it."

Nate nodded, "I'll let you know what I find."

"Where's Ava?" Sara asked when Nate left.

Ray shrugged, "Reporting to Bennett I think."

"I need to talk to her when she has time," Sara told him, "Rip's double is more than a nurse and this UNIT much more than they've told us."

x

"Mick," Zari caught up with him as he headed along the corridors away from the medical-bay, "What do you think?"

"About?" he growled.

She frowned at him, "Amaya. Would she have gone with Rip without a fight?"

"Possibly," Mick shrugged, "Only way to talk to him after everything."

Zari grimaced in thought, "He wouldn't hurt her, would he? Making her leave her totem?"

Mick motioned her into one of the rooms so they could talk in private, "I don't trust him but I know him. He has a reputation against Time Pirates but he won't hurt Amaya, not unless she attacks him first."

"And you're sure about this?" Zari demanded.

Mick nodded, "He has a code."

Letting out a long sigh, Zari nodded, "Alright. Then we just have to wait for her to contact us."

* * *

Kate looked up from her computer when she heard the TARDIS arriving; she saved her work and waited for the box to settle.

"Doctor," she greeted him when he walked out.

"Kate," the Doctor gave her smile, "You said you may have something for me."

She nodded, "Yes, Osgood has found some information that you might find useful."

"Excellent," the Doctor mused, "Before anything I promised Rory I would check how Brian is."

"He's fine," Kate assured, "I spoke with Sarah-Jane earlier today and Mr Williams is currently tidying her garden. He's safe. You can assure Rory of that."

The Doctor nodded relieved, "So, what has my dear Osgood found?"

"Come on," she motioned him to follow her.

They headed through UNIT HQ to a small lab where one of UNIT's finest was sitting working away.

"Doctor," the younger woman beamed at him, "What can I do for you?"

"Show him what you have," Kate ordered.

Osgood tapped on her computer for a few moments before turning the screen to the Doctor, "I managed to trace the signal using the specifications you gave. As you can see it is definitely coming from within the Time Bureau itself."

"That's what I thought it would," the Doctor grimaced, "And I hoped it wouldn't."

"I think I may also know who has been implanted with a modification chip," Osgood continued.

The Doctor stared at her, "Let me see."

She quickly brought up the next screen for him and waited while he studied it. The Doctor nodded as he mused over the information before him.

"Excellent work," the Doctor praised the young woman who blushed furiously before turning, "Kate, thank you for all your help. Make sure that no-one within the Time Bureau is aware that you know any of this."

"Of course, Doctor," Kate replied, "I could arrange a meeting with Director Bennett if you feel it is necessary to have us there."

The Doctor mused for a moment before looking at the young woman sitting quietly and smiling.

"Miss Osgood would be an excellent candidate for an interagency exchange program," the Doctor noted, "Don't you think?"

Kate nodded, "What a wonderful idea."

x

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor started the engines. He had one more stop to make before returning to the Waverider. He found the cloaking device he'd made when he'd been stopping the Skovox Blitzer and attached it to his wrist.

Stepping out of the TARDIS and into the street outside a small house back in Leadworth, he could hear the sound of two children laughing close by. Moving carefully and quietly he made his way to the back garden unable to stop his smile when he spotted Rory and Rip, or Michael as he was called at that time, playing with a ball. Four years old with bright blond hair and innocent blue eyes, they were wearing identical clothes with only a different coloured t-shirt to tell them apart. Hidden out of sight, the Doctor watched a much younger Brian call them to get some lunch at the table sitting in the back garden. The two boys ran over and climbed on to sit side by side, the deep connection between the twins obvious to the world.

Keeping back he watched as a bright white light suddenly flashed in the garden knocking the three occupants out. He gripped the fence to stop himself changing the past, knowing he could only stand and watch Michael's abduction.

A tall man with dark brown hair appeared beside a woman with long black hair moving to the boys.

"Which one?" he man asked as the woman scanned the two boys.

"Interesting," she mused, "This one has the strangest readings I've ever seen. The other boy also has some unusual readings, Master Druce but I believe he will be the one we need."

"Let me see," the called Druce took a hold of the scanner and looked over the results, "You're right. Take the one in blue."

The woman nodded and gently lifted Michael off his seat carrying him away from his family. The Doctor could feel the metal bite into his hands as he watched the moment Rory and Rip were separated.

He now knew what he needed to check from the Vanishing Point download.

* * *

"What do you have?" Sara asked when she walked into the office Nate was using. Her headache had finally abated and she'd been released from the infirmary.

Nate turned to her from his seat in the library, "A lot of confusion."

"Which means?" Sara asked as she took a seat on the chair across from him.

With a slight frown he pulled over one of the books he'd been studying, "The information we have on the League is surprisingly sizeable but none of it is consistent."

Sara motioned him to continue.

"Okay," Nate showed her the book in his right hand, "In this history there is no mention of any Centurion but then I found this. It's a much more obscure version but it does contain a story about a Centurion."

She waited as he pulled over the book he needed and found the page.

"According to this the first Ra's-Al-Ghul heard the story of a mythical box or chest or something like that," Nate explained, "Anyway, he managed to locate this object and intended to bring it back to solidify his position with the League he had just created."

"I'm guessing he met some resistance," Sara said with a smile.

Nate nodded, "The Lone Centurion, or Last Centurion as he's called in one of the few stories I found, refused to let him near whatever he was guarding. The story goes that they fought and Ra's-Al-Ghul was injured. The Centurion cared for him and nursed him back to health before training him."

"Is there any more information on the Centurion?" Sara asked.

Nate frowned, "Like I said he appears in some histories but not others. It's like he's an aberration himself."

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture?" Sara sighed in annoyance.

He grimaced slightly, "I wouldn't call it a good one but there are a few rudimentary drawings of him."

Nate turned back to his computer and brought up the simple sketches of a man in Roman dress with sword standing in front of a cube with some strange symbols on it. Sara moved closer to study it.

"Check the nose," Nate stated, "Is it me or is that a very close illustration of Rip and his double?"

Sara frowned shaking her head, "He's actually messing with history now. We need to end this. There has to be something that can lure him to us where we can trap him. I thought the message from Miranda would do it but I didn't count on him having help."

Nate leaned back in his chair, "How about we mess with time ourselves?"


	15. Chapter 15

Amaya listened while Rip explained everything they knew. She bit her lip, guilt filling her that she hadn't tried to stop Sara or the others in their vendetta against the man sitting before her. It amazed her that he was so calm considering everything that had happened, there was no anger or hatred towards her instead he simply stated everything in a steady voice.

Glancing over to the other occupants of the room she was surprised that Rip's duplicate had the same composed expression but the red-head's eyes were flashing in anger.

"I am so sorry," Amaya breathed, "I never really thought about how Sara and the others spoke about you. Not until recently."

Rip shook his head, "It's not your fault. Although the fact you've not had the chip implanted begs the question why? Where you not deemed to need one..."

"Or were you not there when it happened," Rory finished the thought.

"Precisely," Rip nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Amy spoke up, "Alright, what's the plan?"

Rip sighed, "Honestly, I don't have one at the moment but we need to return you to the Bureau, Miss Jiwe. I really don't want to be shot because they think we've kidnapped you."

"We can't leave here until we have a proper plan and we have no way to send her anywhere without being traced," Rory stated, "Our best option is to wait for the Doctor to return and open the portal inside the TARDIS again."

Amy let out a sigh, "Which could be a while since we don't know where he is or how long he'll be."

Rory dropped his head back frustrated, "Why don't we have our phones?"

"Because we locked them in a bank vault," Amy reminded him before explaining to the other two, "It was 1939 and we thought we would never return to our own time. We couldn't risk exposing the technology in the wrong time."

Rip smiled at them before he sighed, "As we have some time then I am going to do some maintenance on the engines. Miss Jiwe, I have placed all your belongings with the rest of the teams in what was Sara's room if there is anything you need."

x

Amy caught her husband when he reached the room they were using.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sliding her arms around his waist pulling him close.

Rory rested his forehead against hers, "I am."

"You were protecting your brother," Amy reminded him.

He sighed softly, "I should have been able to control..."

"Stop," Amy cut him off, "The past few years that part of you has slept because he wasn't needed. It makes sense that you're not as good at controlling him as you were."

"But..."

Amy cut him off again with a quick kiss, "You will never have to worry because one of us will always be with you. It at least proved that you'll listen to Rip if the Centurion is in control."

Rory smiled at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her, "Gideon has found some medical journals from the past few years for me to read. Do you mind?"

Amy chuckled, "I'll find something to keep myself occupied but later," she leaned into his ear whispering what she expected, enjoying the fact that her husband blushed a deep red.

"Okay," he swallowed before he quickly kissed her again and disappeared, leaving Amy smiling with self-satisfaction.

"I can provide you with either books, movies or magazines from your era, Mrs Williams," Gideon spoke up when Amy let out a sigh.

Amy folded her arms, "Gideon, I meant to ask last night is Rip always so easily embarrassed when it comes to sex?"

"Captain Hunter is a gentleman," Gideon replied.

"Is that why you simply came out with what Rory and I did to calm him after the Centurion took control?" Amy asked mischievously.

Silence came for several minutes before Gideon finally answered, "Sometimes it is required to remind him that humans require other humans."

Any chuckled, "In that case, you and I will have a lot of fun with our boys."

"Our boys?"

"Well, Rory is mine," Amy replied, "And Rip is yours just as much as you're his. That makes us a team, Gideon."

"It is a wonderful sentiment, Mrs Williams," Gideon said softly, "And one I gladly accept."

Amy grinned before asking, "Can you give me a list of films I missed over the past five years?"

x

Rip carried his tools into the engine room and settled down to do some work.

"Where is everyone, Gideon?" he asked as he started working.

"Miss Jiwe is currently doing what appears to be yoga in one of the empty rooms," Gideon told him, "Mr Williams is in the medical bay studying some journals and new techniques while Mrs Williams is watching a film."

He nodded before frowning as he studied the wiring, "This is..." he hesitated before finishing, "Not exactly good for you."

"It is a slight irritation," Gideon noted.

Rip frowned, "Then why didn't you tell them and get them to fix this?"

"The crew were never as considerate as you regarding my needs," Gideon replied softly, "An irritation to my system was not as important as ensuring the engines were at full capacity or the fabricator working at peak efficiency."

"I'm so sorry I left you," Rip whispered to her, "I only meant to be away for a few weeks to sort my head out after everything."

Gideon was silent for a moment before asking, "You mean what happened when Eobard Thawne..."

"No," Rip cut her off quickly, "I...I mean what happened between us when you were rescuing me."

"Captain," Gideon said softly, "I have always been your Gideon, just as you are always my Captain. You have always been mine."

Rip leaned back against the wall and smiled, "Yes, I am."

He rested there for a few minutes in silence before picking up his tools again, "Alright, what else has been annoying you. We appear to have plenty of time to go over everything."

* * *

Amaya stopped just outside engineering. She stood and listened to the Captain of the ship talk with Gideon. They were simply chatting away and it occurred to Amaya that none of them ever did that. They never sat and talked to Gideon unless they needed something from her.

"Miss Jiwe," the call came from the other room, "Gideon says you're hovering out there. Is there something I can do for you?"

Embarrassed at being caught she stepped inside and smiled finding him sitting comfortably in one corner looking as though he'd been there for some time.

"How's that, Gideon?" he called with an expectant expression.

"Much better, Captain," the AI replied.

He smiled standing and turning to her, "Is there something I can do for you, Miss Jiwe?"

"You can call me Amaya," she said, "To begin with."

Another smile touched his face, "Of course, if you call me Rip," he frowned, "I do on occasion forget the social niceties."

"Except with Rory and Amy?" Amaya asked, hoping he'd let slip something about the connection between them.

Rip shrugged, "Is there something specific you need here and now or do you want to join me for lunch. Gideon is about to remind me it's time to eat."

Amaya chuckled before she nodded, "Lunch is a good idea."

They headed to the galley and made themselves something to eat and drank before taking a seat.

"I've been thinking," Amaya said as they ate, "I don't have a chip. I'm sure neither Zari nor Mick has one."

"That makes sense. Mr Rory despises me without any help," Rip noted slightly amused.

Amaya winced before she continued, "I'm sure Sara, Rip and Nate have one."

"Sara definitely," Rip said sadly, "I hope."

"I was trying to think who in the Bureau themselves might have one," Amaya continued, "Or more importantly doesn't."

Rip gripped his mug, "And you've come to the conclusion of?"

"Agent Samson," Amaya told him, "Although he has been our liaison with the Bureau I spoke with him one day about the search for you. Samson said he wanted to find you but it wasn't to hurt you or throw you in a cell."

"Samson?" Rip frowned in confusion.

Amaya nodded, "Yes, Alan Samson."

"They must have hired him after I was...removed," Rip stated.

"Not according to him," Amaya frowned, "Samson told us you hired him, brought him into the Bureau and gave him a purpose."

"That's interesting," Rip noted folding his arms, "Because I have no idea who he is."

x

"Are you sure you don't know him?" Amy asked after Rip explained everything to them.

Rip nodded, "I have an excellent memory, Amy. I know the name, face and background of every single person I brought into my agency."

"Then why is he claiming otherwise?" Rory mused.

Amy frowned in thought, "It can't be to impress anyone since Rip is number one on their hit list."

"It's more than likely he is the one behind all of this," Rip stated darkly before calling, "Gideon, bring up all records on an Agent Alan Samson."

The screen sprung to life and the records appeared before them. Rip started to skim through the information frowning.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"The information is for an Agent Ralph Porter," Rip told them, "Four months into his training his mother died, he left to raise his three younger step-siblings. He was an extremely good man, I was disappointed he left but always assured him he had a place with the Bureau if he wanted one."

"Then this Samson somehow took the background of this agent," Rory put the pieces together, "But how did he get into the Bureau in the first place and how did he get the chip in your head?"

Rip frowned again, "Gideon, do we have a picture on file of Agent Samson?"

"No picture exists, Captain," Gideon replied.

"What about the security logs?" Amy asked, "Surely he can't just walk in and out the building without there being a record of it?"

There was silence for a moment before Gideon replied, "Unfortunately the building security logs are not part of the system download."

"Of course," Rip grimaced, "I didn't think we'd need that since all the personnel information should be within the files we took."

Amaya nodded, "That means I have a mission when I get back."

"No," Rip told her instantly, "That could be extremely dangerous, Amaya. I don't want you to put yourself in jeopardy."

She frowned at him, "I can take care of myself, Rip. Besides I want to be able to do something to help other than try to keep Sara from killing you."

Rip looked at Amy and Rory who both nodded before he sighed, "Once the Doctor returns we'll work out a way for you to keep in touch with us. But you observe only, Amaya. Understand?"

Amaya nodded, "Yes, Captain."


	16. Chapter 16

The TARDIS slowly materialised in the well-maintained garden of a large house, the Doctor opened the door and came face to face with a woman holding a gun on him.

"I suggest you get back in your box and leave," the woman stated coldly, "Right now."

The Doctor held up his hands, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Who are you?" she demanded, "You're not from the Vanishing Point."

The Doctor nodded, "I'm not. I'm from Gallifrey."

Mary Xavier stared at him slowly lowering the weapon she was holding, "You're a Time Lord?"

The Doctor nodded, "And you are the Mother of Time Masters. One in particular I need to discuss with you."

She watched him warily before motioning him towards the house, "I have an office. We can speak there rather than where the children could overhear us."

Following the woman towards the house the Doctor smiled when he spotted children in the house and surrounding gardens. Some were playing while others were studying.

Mary led him into a study and took a seat at the desk while the Doctor took the one opposite her. He amused himself for a few minutes thinking of how many kids stood in front of this desk, heads bowed as they were reprimanded, and wondered how often Rip was in that position.

"You wished to talk," Mary said, "But first tell me who you are."

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself.

She stared at him for a moment before replying, "I have heard of you. Now, how I can help you, Doctor?"

"I'm here to discuss Michael, or to use his other name, Rip Hunter," the Doctor told her. He watched the stiffening of the woman's shoulders, the mama-bear ready to defend her cub sitting before him. "I'm not quite sure where in his timeline I am," the Doctor stated, "Has he started his training yet?"

"He's fifteen," Mary replied softly, "He doesn't go to the Vanishing Point until his birthday next month but he started his training the moment he arrived here. Why are you asking about him?"

The Doctor held up his hand asking for patience, "Has he ever told you about dreams or visions where he sees more than one version of himself."

Surprise covered her face and she slowly nodded, "He has dreams sometimes where he looks to the side and sees himself. Is this something I should be worried about?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "It's just his memories leaking through the block the Time Masters placed on him."

"What memories?" Mary demanded worried.

"Of his brother," the Doctor held up his hand stopping her from speaking, "You can't tell him and I can't give a more explanation. However I need to speak to him for a few minutes."

A little bemused Mary nodded, "I will not leave you alone with him but you can speak to Michael."

x

Michael called for them to enter when Mary knocked on the door, bouncing to his feet when she walked in to his room with a guest.

"Sit," the Doctor told him, trying hard not to smile at the teenager before him in the awkward phase between child and man.

Confused Michael took his seat again, "Is something wrong?"

The Doctor moved quickly and pressed his fingertips against Michael's temples, the boy stiffened as Mary cried out.

"I won't hurt him," the Doctor assured softly, "But I need to check this."

Before she could reply he closed his eyes and slid into Michael's mind, tracing the paths he could have taken.

 _Rory and Michael growing up together in Leadworth, always there for each other, Rory in love with Amy, Michael her best friend and the three of them travelled through time with the Time Lord._

The Doctor pulled back with a slight gasp, catching the boy when he fell against the Doctor unconscious and moving him to the bed.

"What did you do?" Mary demanded gently stroking her son's hair.

The Doctor stepped back, "He's fine. I just put him to sleep so that he wouldn't remember my visit. I have my answer."

"Wait," Mary called, "What..."

"Tell him the dreams of his double aren't a bad thing," the Doctor told her, "Tell him to trust who he sees."

Without another word he headed back to the TARDIS.

* * *

"It's about time," Amy stated annoyed when the Doctor stepped onto the Waverider, "It's been a week."

"I had some things to do," he told her, "How is everyone, Pond?"

Amy rolled his eyes sliding her arm through his, "We're all fine. A little bored...well I am. Rip has spent almost all his time doing repairs and maintenance while Rory has been reading every medical journal Gideon will give him. Even Amaya is quite happy."

"Who?"

"She's one of Rip's former team," Amy explained, "They brought her back when she asked to talk to him."

"What about..."

"No chip," Amy assured him, "Gideon checked. We've been waiting for you so we can send her back so we can find out who Agent Samson really is."

"What?" he asked.

Amy chuckled dragging him to the study, "Gideon, can you call everyone else to meet us?"

"Of course, Mrs Williams," Gideon replied.

x

The Doctor listened as Rip explained the meeting with the Legends. He glanced over at Rory for a moment who looked uncomfortable at what happened before turning his attention to the newest member of the group.

"Amaya Jiwe," the Doctor greeted, "Justice Society of America. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Amaya said softly, "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied before returning to conversation, "So Agent Samson, we need to find out who he is and if he is the one behind everything."

"Which is why I need to return to the Bureau and do some recon," Amaya told him.

The Doctor turned back to Rip, "Are you sure about this?"

Glancing at Amaya, Rip nodded, "Yes. Miss...Amaya was becoming concerned regarding the rest of the team. It's why she asked to speak to me. Amaya doesn't have a chip. Gideon confirmed this after testing and checking everything several times."

"And I do not make mistakes," Gideon added.

Rip smiled slightly, "Well except..."

"Not applicable, Captain," she cut him off.

Chuckling Rory spoke up, "We want to open the portal inside the TARDIS to the Bureau. So they can't track us."

"That's easy enough," the Doctor mused, "Alright, Amaya you have one week then Kate will be returning to the Bureau with a member of UNIT for an exchange programme she's setting up with Bennett."

"You're putting a member of UNIT inside the Bureau?" Rip asked amused.

The Doctor nodded, "As soon as we get everything lined up Osgood will use what I've given her to deactivate all the chips."

"Why not do that now?" Amy asked.

"Because we need to make sure whoever implanted them is known to us at the very least," Rip explained, "Otherwise they'll just set up somewhere else and this starts again."

"Okay," the Doctor clapped his hands together, "Rip, Amaya let's go and we'll open the portal. Ponds..."

"I have something I need Amy's help with," Rory cut him off.

With a shrug the Doctor started towards the TARDIS.

x

Opening the door to the TARDIS the Doctor walked straight in followed by Rip, both turned when they heard Amaya gasp in amazement.

"It's..." she breathed trailing off for a moment as she turned around before she walked out and checked the exterior of the box, "It's not possible."

Rip moved to her side, "I know what you're thinking and yes it is bigger on the inside. This is Time Lord Technology which is light years ahead of the Waverider. One of the reasons we were always told to avoid them as they could brush us away like a fly."

"Alright," the Doctor interrupted them, "Amaya, are you ready to return to the Bureau?"

She nodded.

"What are you going to tell them?" Rip asked.

"That I persuaded you to let me onboard to talk," Amaya said, "In order to try and gain access to Gideon again. It didn't work and you sent me back."

"You can tell them about me helping Rip," the Doctor said, "One of your people already knows about Time Lords. It should suitably stall any plans they have of trying any other stunts like the one they pulled with Rip's wife."

Amaya nodded before she turned to Rip, "I'll keep in touch."

"Do not do anything that will arouse suspicion," Rip reminded her, "And be careful."

"I will," she promised, "Open the portal and I'll see you soon."

* * *

Amy waited until the room emptied before she turned to her husband, "You need my help for what exactly?"

At her flirtatious grin Rory shrugged sheepishly, "Gideon's been explaining the full body scanner and I wanted to test it but I can't do it on myself..."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Fine but I expect to be fully compensated for my help."

"Deal," Rory kissed her quickly taking her hand and pulling her to the medical bay.

The moment they reached it Amy slid onto the bed and let Rory attach the medical cuff to her arm.

"Okay, Gideon," Rory said, "Can you activate the full scan for me?"

"Of course, Mr Williams," Gideon replied as the blue light began to track along Amy's body.

Rory stood and studied the screens where the scan results were displayed. He stared at them frowning suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, seeing the concerned look on his face.

Rory jumped slightly, "Nothing. Ah...Gideon can you rerun the scan for me."

"Is there something wrong, Mr Williams?" Gideon asked.

"Rory?" Amy called again.

He grimaced, "Gideon, please I just want to repeat the scan so I can confirm something."

"Of course, Mr Williams," she replied but sounded a little put out by the request, "Mrs Williams, please remain still once more."

Amy allowed Gideon to redo the scan but this time once it was finished she unhooked herself and moved to Rory's side.

"What's wrong?" she demanded of her husband.

Rory winced turning to her, "The scans are showing something...something I..."

"Hey," she took his hands, "You're scaring me. Am I sick, Rory?"

"No," he assured quickly before taking a deep breath, "But according to this...according to this you're pregnant. The very, very early stages but pregnant."

Amy stared at him tears filling her eyes as Rory hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered over and over.

"I apologise for interrupting," Gideon spoke up, "But I do not understand why this news is not happy."

"I can't have children," Amy replied sniffing, "Not anymore."

Rory continued to hug her, "Is there any reason why the scans would give that result?"

"My scans are accurate," Gideon replied before reminding them, "I informed you that the anomaly I found within Mrs Williams system was fixed. It is no longer life-threatening to any child you conceive."

They stared at one another for several minutes as the news sank in.

"We're going to have a baby?" Amy breathed in amazement.

Rory pulled her into his arms, "We're going to have a baby."


	17. Chapter 17

"Amaya!"

Nate's relieved voice rang out when she walked through a portal into the office he was sitting in. He grabbed her in a tight relieved embrace the moment he could.

"I'm fine, Nathaniel," she assured him, turning to the others who appeared in the room at the activation of the portal, "Sorry I'm late."

Sara motioned everyone to drop their weapons, "What happened? You've been missing for over a week."

"How about we discuss this in Director Bennett's office," Ava spoke up, "So you don't have to go through this more than once."

Sara nodded her agreement and Amaya followed them out the room towards Bennett's office. Taking the seat she was offered Amaya waited while Sara, Ava and, strangely, Mick joined them before Agent Samson arrived.

"After Sara was knocked out by Rip's double," Amaya explained once Bennett motioned her to start, "I knew I needed to find a way onto the ship to see if I could access Gideon. I persuaded Rip I needed to talk to him about what was happening and said I could help him."

"Did he believe you?" Ava asked.

Amaya shrugged, "He told me to leave all my weapons as well as my necklace before he let me onboard and I spent most of the week in the brig."

"So it's a maybe?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Gideon has erased all our codes and preferences," Amaya told them,

Sara grimaced before asking, "Are you completely sure?"

"Gideon herself advised me the moment I set foot on the ship that all codes were erased except Captain Hunters," Amaya replied, "And I did try."

"What about Mr Williams?" Ava asked, "Considering that he nearly killed Sara it's clear that he is working with Rip."

Amaya nodded, "Rory and his wife Amy are onboard the Waverider with the Doctor."

"The time travellers we met at the Vanishing Point," Sara grimaced, "What's the connection between them? Do we know why they're practically identical?"

"They wouldn't say," Amaya replied, "Just looked at one another and changed the subject. But the Doctor gave me a message for you before sending me back."

"What was the message?" Bennett asked.

"That if we try another stunt, like contacting Rip's wife, then he will be taking steps," Amaya told them.

Sara laughed, "And we should care?"

"Yes," Mick rumbled, "Because if he comes after us then there is nowhere to run."

"Please explain Mr Rory," Bennett said before anyone else could speak.

Mick frowned pushing off from the wall he was leaning against, "He's the Time Lord who destroyed the rest of the Time Lords. If he has us in his sights then I say hide."

The occupants of the office all stared at him and finally Sara asked, "You would hide?"

"Think that says everything about him," Mick replied before he walked out.

Amaya watched Mick leave before turning back to the rest of them, "I was sent back by portal within the Doctor's timeship."

"So we can't trace where Rip is," Ava noted annoyed.

"And the technology he has," Amaya continued, "Is beyond anything I have seen since I've been working with the Legends. It is phenomenal. Even Rip spoke about it with awe."

Silence fell around the room for a few minutes before Amaya spoke once more, "If you were planning something to try to bring Rip in then I would rethink it. As harmless as the Doctor seemed I looked in his eyes when he told me no more stunts and it was like looking into eternity."

"Thank you, Miss Jiwe," Bennett spoke up after several minutes, "Please report to Dr Craven so he can check your health."

Amaya nodded, smiling when Sara caught her arm and squeezed it gently before she left the room.

x

Sara frowned as she thought over everything Amaya had just said.

"Miss Lance," Bennett brought her back to the room, "What do you think?"

"I trust Amaya," Sara told him, "And if she thinks this Doctor is dangerous, along with Mick, then I'm rethinking what we were planning."

Bennett nodded, "From what I know of Time Lords that's a good idea."

"What about UNIT?" Sara said, "Kate Stewart sprung this Rory Williams from our custody and he's now working with Rip. Surely that means something."

"I agree," Ava said.

Bennett grimaced, "UNIT have been connected to the Doctor since the 1960's. If Mr Williams and his wife are travelling with him then it's more than likely the fact he is identical to Rip in appearance, as well as the DNA results, would intrigue the Doctor enough to investigate. I highly doubt that UNIT would actively help a fugitive."

"Can I speak to Miss Stewart?" Sara asked, annoyed that she had to ask permission but without the Waverider there was no reason for the Bureau to keep her in the loop. She had to use her knowledge of Rip to remain within it.

Bennett stared at her for a few minutes before nodding, "She is due here next week to discuss an interagency exchange program. I will allow you to speak with her but I will remind you that she runs UNIT and may not take kindly to it."

Sara smiled, "I'll be charming."

* * *

Rip watched Amaya leave catching a glimpse of Nate just before the portal closed. He let out a slow breath hoping he hadn't just sent her to her death at the hands of whoever this Samson was.

"She will be fine," the Doctor said, "Miss Jiwe is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"I know," Rip pushed a hand through his hair, "I do know this but it's hard to not give into the paranoia I have felt for the past year."

The Doctor nodded, "I can understand that."

Rip suddenly froze, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Rory," Rip breathes, "Something's happening. I don't know if it's bad or good, it's confusing."

Worry covered the Doctor's face, "Come on."

"Gideon, where is Rory?" Rip called the moment they exited the TARDIS.

"Mr and Mrs Williams are both in the medical-bay," Gideon told him and he ran with the Time Lord just behind him.

He skidded to a halt finding Amy and Rory both with tears in their eyes as they held onto one another.

"What's wrong?" Rip demanded worry filling his voice.

The couple pulled apart, both wiping their eyes and Rory wrapped his arm around Amy's waist pulling her close.

"Nothing," Rory said.

Rip shook his head, "You were upset and then you were confused."

"Ponds?" the Doctor asked moving to Amy and resting his hand on her cheek.

Amy smiled leaning into his hand, "It's far too early to tell people but you both look as though you won't leave us alone unless we do."

Rip and the Doctor shared a bemused look while Rory hugged Amy to him even tighter.

"I'm pregnant," Amy revealed.

The Doctor stared at her, "But..."

"Gideon fixed me," Amy cut him off smiling as he moved and wrapped Amy in a tight hug before pulling Rory in.

Rip stepped back a few steps and watched them together, he smiled when Rory moved away from the other two.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked worriedly.

Rip nodded, "A few weeks ago I was on my own thinking I had no-one other than Gideon who gave a damn about me. Now I have a brother, a sister-in-law, a whatever the Doctor is and now I'm going to be an uncle as well."

Rory chuckled.

"Thank you," Rip told his brother, "For giving me a family again."

Hugging his twin Rory whispered, "Thanks for coming back to me."

x

"Okay, we have about a week," Rip noted as they sat in the galley all drinking mugs of tea, "We need to start making a plan."

"Amy, you're staying here," Rory told his wife who frowned and was instantly about to argue.

Rip spoke up, "Actually even before your news I was going to suggest that Amy stay here. Mostly so that we have a presence on the Waverider because I am expecting them to send a ship."

"I am more than capable of dealing with the Bureau's vessels," Gideon reminded him, "Considering they do not have an AI."

Rip winced, "I know, Gideon but it also helps to have a physical presence onboard."

"Just don't ask her to fly," Rory murmured wincing when Amy whacked his arm.

"Why not leave Rory onboard?" Amy challenged.

Looking at his brother Rip smiled slightly, "Because I may have a plan but that depends."

"On what?" Rory asked.

"Can you shoot?"

Rory nodded, "I didn't just use a sword for two thousand years."

"And I just sensed your emotions," Rip replied, "And with Sara I knew you were there without seeing you."

"You want to use your link to kill people?" the Doctor demanded.

Rip turned to him, "Stun setting only. The Bureau was my agency I'm not going in there to hurt people but we can't leave them awake to come after us. I'd like to at least try to see if we can use our link to work together."

"What exactly is your plan?" Amy asked.

Rip shrugged, "That Rory and I walk in the front door."

* * *

"Can I help you, Miss Jiwe?"

Amaya jumped when Samson walked up behind her as she checked his office, "I was looking for Sara and thought she might be talking to you."

He smiled at her, "No. I haven't seen her since our meeting yesterday."

Amaya shrugged, "I guess I'll look elsewhere."

"Miss Jiwe," he called after her, "I didn't get a chance to ask how you were? After your ordeal."

"It wasn't exactly an ordeal," Amaya assured him, "Gideon made sure I was well taken care of even though our codes are no longer accepted."

Samson folded his arms, "And Mr Hunter, how did he act towards you?"

"Cold, superior, smug that his double had beaten Sara," Amaya stated, "Everything we've come to expect from him."

"Why did he let you go?" Samson asked.

"Because I wasn't any use to him," Amaya replied, "And the Doctor told him he didn't approve of keeping me prisoner."

Samson nodded before he started into his office. Amaya started to leave but turned back and stood in the doorway.

"You were hired by him," Amaya said softly, "You told me he changed your life. Do you ever wonder if we're making a mistake trying to bring him in? If we just left him he might just disappear and leave us alone."

Samson leaned back in his chair, "Do you believe that?"

"I believe that if you have someone who is a danger to the people you love you do everything to stop them," Amaya told him, "I just wanted to know what you thought."

Samson sighed, "I believed in him and as stupid as this might sound looked up to him."

Amaya stepped forward and rested her hand on his shoulder, "It always hurts when someone you trust betrays you the way he betrayed the Bureau."

Laying his hand on hers Samson smiled, "Thank you, Miss Jiwe. It's nice to know someone understands my feelings when it comes to Rip."

"Hopefully we can speak some more," Amaya told him, "But I still need to find Sara. If you see her..."

"I will let her know you're looking for her," Samson replied.

Giving him one more smile Amaya walked out the office, the smile fading to a grimace as she marched through the corridors of the Bureau. She hadn't noticed it before now but there was just something off about that man and she was going to find out what it was.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Normally I don't answer reviews within stories but I had to reply to 'Guest's' review on Chapter 9 that was posted today, so to the specific notes:

' _Sara Lance is not that stupid if she was on a mission or sensed that there was danger she would send a legend to keep an eye on the Wave rider'_ \- They weren't on a mission and would not expect danger because they were in the Bureau, who they work with as explained earlier, then thought Rip was caught so there was no need to leave anyone on the ship.

' _Gideon doesn't have a block on all the Legends should Rip want his ship back because if she did don't you think Rip would have stolen the ship that one time he turned evil.'_ Rip did take over the Gideon when evil escaping the brig and setting the self-destruct using one of his override codes effectively taking over the ship.

Sorry for the small distraction folks.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Am I doing the right thing, Gideon?" Rip asked sitting in his favourite chair in the parlour, the one Miranda had given him not long after they'd married, "Should I keep fighting or should I just give in and find somewhere safe for us."

Taking the seat across from him Gideon reached out and took his hand, "Of course you are. We have never run away from anything."

"The Doctor could find us somewhere far away," Rip noted, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand, "Somewhere the Bureau will never be able to go."

Resting her hand on his cheek, she asked, "Is that what you want, Captain? To give in and leave everyone to the mercy of the man who did this?"

"I don't want to have to fight anymore," he sighed, leaning into her hand, "I'm tired of this, Gideon. I'm tired of all of it."

She moved and sat at his side, the chair suddenly having room for her, "I know but I also know you, Captain. You would never abandon the people you care about, no matter how hurt you are."

Wrapping his arms around her Rip sat back with Gideon resting against him, "I'm scared, Gideon."

"Of what?" she asked.

Rip sighed, "That I'm going to lose the family I've just found. That'll I'll be alone again," his arms tightened around her, "Promise me I will always have you, Gideon," he whispered, "That no matter what happens, I won't lose you again."

"I am always yours, Captain," Gideon reminded him softly, "Just as you are always mine. But you now have your brother once more and you will never be alone because he won't allow that."

x

"Rory, what's wrong?" Amy asked sleepily when he woke her by jumping awake himself.

He looked around the room for a moment before focusing on her, "I'm not sure."

Wrapping her arms around him Amy soothed, "Whatever it is doesn't matter. You're here with me."

He frowned, "I think my telepathic link with Rip is getting stronger."

Amy sat up, "Is that a bad thing?"

Pushing his hand through his hair Rory sat up as well, "It's just odd."

"It's what you've been trying to do for the past few days," Amy reminded him, "So his plan works."

"I know," he sighed, "But it also means I'm sensing him when he wouldn't want me to."

Concern filled Amy's eyes, "Is he alright?"

Closing his eyes for a second, Rory nodded, "Probably just a bad dream."

"Then let's go back to sleep," Amy told him softly.

Sliding back down onto their bed the couple curled up together, Amy falling asleep quickly but Rory couldn't sleep with the sadness from his brother echoing through him.

* * *

"Okay, Gideon," Rip sighed, "Reset the simulation."

Rory grimaced leaning against the wall, "I'm sorry, Rip. I told you this wasn't a good idea."

Turning to his brother Rip folded his arms, "It will work but you have to actually try."

"I am," Rory replied softly.

"No, you're not," Rip frowned at him, "You're holding back, Rory."

"Of course I am," Rory snapped, "You saw what happened the last time I let go."

Rip shrugged, "Would it be such a bad thing?"

"Yes," Rory cried, "I nearly killed Sara because I couldn't contain the Centurion. Do you have any idea what will happen if I deliberately let him loose?"

Rip stepped towards his brother and placed his hands on Rory's shoulders, "I think if you let the Centurion loose you'll learn how to actually control him."

"It's not that simple," Rory whispered, "Amy says he is me but I don't feel it. You have no idea what it's like to suddenly lose yourself like that. I don't want to hurt anyone, Rip."

"You won't," Rip reminded him, "We're only stunning them and I will be there. The Centurion listens to me."

They started the simulation once more and after two minutes had to end it again.

Rory grimaced, "This isn't working."

"I'm sorry, Rory," Rip sighed, "I'm treating you like a trained agent and you're not," pushing his hand through his hair Rip nodded, "Okay, we'll think of something else."

Rory stared at the weapon in his hand before looking up at Rip again who was tapping on the controls shutting down the training simulation.

"Wait," Rory stopped his brother leaving, "Let me try again. I'll let go this time."

Rip shook his head, "Don't let go, control it. Use the abilities because they're yours. You are the Centurion, Rory. Amy's right. He is a part of you so you need to learn how to access it all the time."

"I don't know how," Rory sighed frustrated.

Rip clapped his shoulder, "Then we'll work on that for now."

x

"How are you feeling?"

Amy looked up at the Doctor from studying the controls for the ship and chuckled, "I'm barely a week pregnant. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even know."

"But..."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "I'm fine, Doctor. Gideon already has me on pre-natal vitamins. It's going to be different this time."

"I'll make sure of that," the Doctor told her.

Smiling she hugged him tightly; "I know you will."

The Doctor kissed the top of her head, "You better get back to work. I'll be in the TARDIS."

Giving him a quick smile she turned back, "Gideon, can you go over this with me again?"

"Of course, Mrs Williams," Gideon replied.

Amy saw the Doctor leave the bridge from the corner of her eye while Gideon began explain the controls to her once more.

"How are our boys doing?" Amy asked about an hour later.

There was a slight hesitation before Gideon replied, "It may take some time before they're ready."

"Do they need to be separated yet?" Amy tried not to laugh.

"They are working together for the moment," Gideon's amusement was evident in her voice, "I will let you know if I cannot keep them in check."

Amy smiled again, "I have every faith in you, Gideon."

* * *

Zari finally found Amaya without any of the other Legends around and grabbed her arm pulling her into the closest empty office.

"What actually happened?" Zari demanded.

Amaya checked they were alone before sitting on the closest chair, "Rip agreed to let me come onboard if I left all my weapons."

"And your totem," Zari nodded, "I know that."

"First thing he did was have Gideon do a full medical scan on me before he put me in the brig while he waited for the results," Amaya continued stopping Zari before she said anything else, "The reason was because someone put a behaviour modification chip in his head and he's sure, as am I now, that several of the team have one too."

Zari stared at her stunned, "That makes sense. The escalation of hatred, the irrational reasoning behind some of her plans to catch him it's not really Sara."

"While both Nathaniel and Ray follow without any questions when you would expect them to," Amaya finished with a sigh.

"So what do we do?" Zari demanded.

Amaya winced, "Nothing," she held up her hand to stop Zari saying anything else, "Trust me."

Zari grimaced.

"The more people who know about this makes it even more dangerous for those who have this thing in them," Amaya told her.

"So I just walk around pretending I don't know this?"

"You wait until you're needed," Amaya replied, "That's all either of us can do."

Zari grimaced, "What about Mick?"

"I'm not telling him anything," Amaya replied, "He isn't known for his patience."

"Good point."

x

Sara sat in the empty cafeteria staring into space, jumping when Ava tapped her arm.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Ava said, not quite managing to force the amused smile off her face.

"You didn't," Sara replied, "I was thinking."

Ava folded her arms, "About?"

Sara let out a long sigh, "Since Bennett was frightened off from actually doing anything I've been going over everything in my head."

"And?"

"Why does the DNA match?" Sara asked.

"What?"

Sara stood and began to pace, "Rip Hunter and Rory Williams are two different people so why did the DNA match?"

Ava frowned in thought, "That's a good point."

"I don't know why it didn't occur to me until now," Sara mused, "We don't actually know when Rip is actually from but every so often he would say something that meant we assumed he was from the past."

"But what if he isn't?" Ava mused.

Sara grimaced slightly, "Okay, let's go look into this a little more."

Ava rolled her eyes as she followed Sara out the office, "I take it we're not sparring then."

x

John Craven, Chief Medical Office for the Time Bureau, looked up from his news feed and turned round to greet the two women who walked into his office.

"And what can I do for you, Agent Sharpe, Miss Lance?" he asked with a smile.

"We need to see the records for Rory Williams and Rip Hunter," Ava told him.

Craven raised his eyebrow smiling when Sara dropped a bag of Gummi Worms and a bag of Peanut Butter Cups on his desk.

"Give me a few minutes," Craven said.

Sara grinned when Ava looked at her confused, "Bribery works every time. Especially with the doc."

Ava rolled her eyes but knew there was no point in making a comment so simply joined Sara waiting for Craven to bring up the files.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Craven asked them.

"The DNA results," Ava told him, "Why was Williams thought to be Rip? Why does the DNA match?"

Craven shrugged, "They don't but what you need to remember about twins is the fact that up until recently it wasn't easy to tell them apart genetically. The basic scans we use never accounted for the fact..." he trailed off at their stares, "Is something wrong?"

"They're twins?" Sara demanded.

Craven nodded, "I thought you knew this. I mean it was quite obvious considering the fact they are practically identical as well as the DNA results."

Ava shook her head amused, "The first thing that occurred to all of us was that it had something to do with Time Travel. It says everything about our lives," Ava turned to Sara who had sat heavily on the nearest chair, "Are you okay?"

"We always thought the Time Masters only took orphans. Rip actually had a family," Sara said softly before grimacing and rubbing her temple slightly, "Sorry I've a bit of a headache."

Checking the time Ava sighed, "It's getting late. Go and get some rest we'll pick this up tomorrow."

Nodding Sara glanced back at the screen for a second which showed the two men, grimacing when a sharp pain stabbed through her temple. Some painkillers and a good night's sleep would get rid of it, she decided as she headed to her room.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Next chapter might take some time as I have a very busy few weeks coming up but I will try to get it finished as soon as I can.

Until then enjoy.

* * *

"Thank you for talking with me, Miss Stewart," Sara said taking her seat across from the Head of UNIT.

The older woman nodded, "Of course, Miss Lance. Director Bennett has nothing but interesting things to say about you."

Sara grimaced slightly at that taking a quick drink of her coffee.

"So, what can I do for you?" Stewart asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rory Williams," Sara replied, continuing quickly, "He is helping Rip Hunter, who you know is someone the Bureau are looking to contain, but I don't think he realises how dangerous Rip is."

"Rory is a very smart individual," Stewart noted, "But he also compassionate. He's a nurse because he wants to be."

"Do you know that they're related?" Sara asked. She didn't want to give away too much until she could glean what the other woman knew.

Stewart nodded, "Yes, the DNA results were quite a surprise especially as Rip, or Michael as he was known, disappeared when he was four years old without a trace. It devastated the family."

"Which is why I'm concerned," Sara replied, "I know how I would feel if my sister suddenly came back from the dead. I would let nothing take her away from me again. Rip can be very manipulative and he knows how to play people's sympathies so someone as kind-hearted as Rory is his perfect target."

"Rory may have just found his brother but his wife is someone who would not let anyone harm him," Stewart replied, "Not to mention the Doctor."

Sara mused on this for a few minutes before asking, "Is this Doctor as dangerous as we've been told?"

The older woman chuckled, "You have no idea, Miss Lance. If Mr Hunter does anything to endanger Rory or Amy, trust me, he will have nowhere to run."

Musing on this Sara missed the woman speaking again, "Sorry?"

"I was just saying that finding his brother however must be something that is important to Mr Hunter," Stewart said, "I'm sure you can understand that, Miss Lance considering your own loss."

Sighing softly Sara nodded, "I can," she replied, wincing slightly at the pain that stabbed into her temple.

"Are you alright?"

"Slight headache," Sara took a deep breath before she decided to continue with the question that was really bugging her, "If Rory is a nurse where did he learn how to use a sword?"

"The perils of knowing the Doctor," Stewart said sadly, "I'm assuming you've met the Centurion."

Sara grimaced, "Up close and personal."

Stewart chuckled, "I've tried so many times to get Rory to work for UNIT. With his skills he'd be an excellent member of my team but he's always said that when not travelling with the Doctor he prefers the calmness of a hospital."

Sara smiled slightly at this, "We will find Rip and stop him. I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep your friends safe."

x

Kate watched Sara Lance leave the room.

"Well that was an interesting conversation," the Doctor said moving from his spot hidden out of sight, "You gave her plenty of information."

"Not much she couldn't really learn herself," Kate replied, "No one can know I am helping you until the last moment. You know that so discussing this with Miss Lance meant she isn't going to be suspicious of me. Besides as you saw it proved there is a chip within Miss Lance, considering her reaction to feeling any kind of sympathy towards Rip."

The Doctor shrugged, "Has Osgood completed her scans?"

"She knows everyone who has a chip," Kate assured him, "We're ready whenever you are."

A small smile touched the Doctor's face, "That might be a few more days while Rip and Rory learn to work together fully."

Kate chuckled softly to herself.

"You knew Rory had a twin brother," the Doctor accused, "Didn't you?"

Kate nodded, "Of course I did. Anyone who is involved with you UNIT performs a complete background check on to ensure they are safe to be in the situations you inevitably find. Rory's family history was included."

"What do the files say?"

"That Michael Jonas Williams disappeared from his back garden one afternoon in July when the boys were four years old," Kate replied, "Brian Williams was found unconscious by his wife with no memory of what had happened, Rory beside him. According to the file Rory spent a week crying for his brother. I've seen the video file," she sighed, "The poor child was completely devastated and confused by this sudden hole in his world. It's not easy to watch."

The Doctor shook his head, "I need to get back to the Waverider. I will signal you when we're ready. Until then be careful, Kate."

Giving him a smile Kate watched him head into the TARDIS, as it disappeared she checked her watch.

It was time for another meeting with Bennett.

* * *

Gideon watched the brothers as they worked through the simulation. They moved fluidly protecting one another, anticipating each other, working in perfect unison.

"Simulation complete," Gideon noted, "A perfect score, once again."

Rip let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Gideon. Reset and shut down please."

"Of course, Captain," she replied, "Mrs Williams is waiting for you in the galley and the TARDIS has signalled me that the Doctor shall be arriving back imminently."

"Tell Amy we'll join her in a few minutes," Rory said before turning to his brother, "I think we're ready."

Rip nodded as they started walking through the corridors, "Yes. I just hope this works."

"It will," Rory told him confidently, "We'll free them from the influence of this Samson and stop him. We can do it."

Rip smiled slightly as they walked.

"What?" Rory demanded.

"It's just a few days ago you were convinced this would never work," Rip pointed out.

Rory shrugged, "You taught me well."

Rip caught his brother's arm stopping him for a second, "Thank you, Rory for everything but especially for agreeing to help me rescue the Bureau and the Legends from this man."

"I wasn't going to let you do this alone," Rory replied, "You're my brother, Rip. I just got you back I'm not letting you do anything that could mean I lose you again. Since you need to do this I'm going to be there at your side."

Rip smiled slightly before he leaned against the wall his arms folded, "I used to dream that there was someone beside me. Whenever I looked, I saw myself," he laughed, "It never made sense to me until I met you."

x

"How are you two doing?" the Doctor asked the moment they walked into the galley, the TARDIS sitting in the corner.

"Good," Rip replied.

Amy rolled her eyes as she placed a mug of tea in front of each of them, "Gideon, are they telling the truth?"

"Completely, Mrs Williams," Gideon spoke up, "They have completed the simulations perfectly ten times in a row. That is a higher score than I anticipated."

"And as we know Gideon is very rarely wrong," Rip teased innocently.

Rory laughed smiling as Amy gave him a quick kiss.

"So does this mean we're ready?" Amy asked.

Rip nodded, "Yes. Rory and I are working together as best we can. Miss Osgood has managed to locate all people who have the chip and the Doctor knows how to deactivate them. We can't put this off any longer."

"I think we should go over the plan once more," Rory said, frowning when his wife rolled her eyes at him, "I just want to make sure that we have everything covered."

The Doctor shrugged leaning back in his chair waiting.

"Okay," Rip took a long drink before continuing, "At the same time Gideon flies the Waverider over the Bureau, Rory and I will enter it through a portal in the main reception."

"And you're sure that your friend will try to access Gideon?" Amy asked him.

Rip nodded, "If Ray is as smart as I know he is, when he sees the ship he'll know he can connect to Gideon using line of sight."

"That's a bit of a risk," the Doctor noted, "Do you have a back-up?"

Rip nodded, "That would be you."

The Doctor frowned, "Alright. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

x

Amy took the vitamins Gideon had fabricated for her before she slid in beside Rory who was staring thoughtfully at the wall.

"Penny for them?" she asked softly.

Rory turned wrapping his arms around his wife, "I'm just hoping that tomorrow goes the way we plan. I don't know what Rip will do if it doesn't."

"We can only do our best," Amy reminded him.

He sighed, "I know. I'm just worried what will happen to Rip if we don't manage to stop this guy. He could end up being a fugitive for the rest of his life."

Amy squeezed him, "He'll always have a place with us, Rory. Plus the Doctor will be able to find him somewhere safe."

"Somewhere far away," Rory grimaced, "I don't want to lose my brother, I just got him back."

"You won't," Amy assured him, "The Doctor will never let that happen. You know that."

Rory nodded before changing the subject, "We've been gone for five years. We're going to have to think up a good story for where we've been."

"We could just tell people we moved to New York for my work and it was sudden," Amy suggested, "We don't have to tell them we were living in the 1940s."

He chuckled softly, "I don't think either of us currently have a job either."

"Kate always said you have a job with UNIT if you need it," Amy reminded him, "Or she'll at least help fill in the missing five years for us."

"Did you ever think when we were kids that our lives would be this weird?" Rory asked as he slid them to lie down.

Cuddling close to him Amy laughed softly smiling as his hand rested on her stomach, "Actually, yes."

x

Rip sat in his favourite chair in the parlour thinking over every possible outcome of the next day. He truly hoped they managed this because if they didn't free the Legends and the Bureau there was no telling what damage would be done to the timeline.

"Gideon?"

"I'm here, Captain," she replied.

Rip sighed softly, "You always are."

"Tell me what you're thinking," Gideon said.

He closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "That if this doesn't work, if we can't release them and something happens to me tomorrow I want you to rejoin the Legends. Keep working on removing the influence of the chip from them."

"Please do not say that, Captain," Gideon whispered.

"We have to face facts, Gideon," Rip reminded her, "My plans don't always go the way they're meant to."

"Usually because you have not listened to me," Gideon replied.

Rip laughed fondly, "No matter what happens everything will change tomorrow. I just want you to be prepared."

There was a moment of silence before Gideon spoke again, "I would prefer to join the Doctor within the TARDIS. I do not wish to listen to the crew disparaging you at every turn."

A gentle smile touched Rip's lips at Gideon's loyalty to him, "I am asking you to do this, Gideon but I won't order you. It's your choice as long as you ensure that Amy is safe before you do anything else."

"Of course I will, Captain," Gideon told him before noting, "You should get some rest. Tomorrow will need you to be at your best."

Rip nodded, "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Be in my dreams tonight," Rip asked softly.

The lights dimmed making him stand and start towards his room. Rip knew that if things didn't go the way they were supposed to tomorrow at least he'd had his best friend back for a little while.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Sorry this has taken so long. I have had this half written for a while but managed to get myself stuck and then distracted.

Hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Amy smiled admiring the two men standing side by side checking their weapons. Both in black denims, denim jacket with a long brown coat. The only difference was the t-shirt colour beneath the jacket.

Rory in white, Rip in grey.

"Got to say I love this look on you, Rory," Amy said sliding her arms around her husband's waist, "Very sexy."

"Don't mind me," Rip noted from the side.

Amy glanced at him trying not to smirk, "On you the outfit doesn't do the same for me."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not," Rip said with a slight chuckle.

Gideon spoke up, "I feel that the outfit looks good on you, Captain Hunter. I always have."

"Thank you, Gideon," Rip called, frowning at the amused smile Amy gave him.

Amy bit her lip before asking, "Are you both ready?"

Rip nodded instantly before Rory nodded a few seconds later.

"It's time to go," the Doctor told them, "Let's get this done."

Amy turned to Rory, "Be careful," she told him seriously before kissing him quickly.

"I will," Rory promised resting his hand briefly on her stomach calling, "Gideon, take care of her for me."

"Of course I shall, Mr Williams," Gideon replied.

Amy turned to Rip giving him a hug, "You be careful and take care of him."

"I promise," Rip said before whispering, "Take care of Gideon for me."

Amy squeezed his hand tightly and she nodded.

The Doctor gave Amy a quick kiss on the forehead, "See you soon, Pond. Gentlemen, I'll meet you in the Bureau."

With that he headed into the TARDIS and it disappeared from the cargo bay, while Amy headed up to the bridge leaving the twins alone.

"Gideon," Rip called as he and Rory readied themselves, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Captain Hunter."

Taking a slow deep breath Rip centred himself, this was the moment they had been working towards.

"Alright, Gideon," Rip called, "Let's go. The moment you connect to the Bureau give me a countdown."

Both men caught a hold of one of the handles in the cargo bay wall as Gideon piloted the ship into the skies above the Bureau. They stood in silence for several minutes before Gideon's voice filled the room.

"In three," she said, "Two, one."

The portal opened before them and they entered the Time Bureau.

* * *

Sara took a long drink of coffee as she entered the conference room where Ava, Samson and Bennett were already sitting deep in discussion. Ray and Nate were not far behind her as were Amaya and Zari. Mick had told her he'd rather stick needles in his eyes than attend another meeting so was probably in the cafeteria. For some bizarre reason the woman who ran it seemed to like him, feeding him whatever he wanted every time he was there.

Taking her seat Sara was surprised when Miss Stewart and Osgood entered and took their seats.

Still unsure regarding the two women Sara wasn't too happy they were involved in the discussion of how to capture Rip once and for all. However Bennett was in charge and, without the Waverider, Sara had no say.

"Thank you for coming," Bennett said, "We are trying to find a way to contain Rip Hunter once and for all. With the Waverider he no longer has to use the portals to move from place to place. This means we have no way to track him. Therefore we need to draw him out."

"We have tried that before," Sara noted annoyed, "Not to mention this Doctor warned us not to."

Stewart nodded, "Your last plan meant you contacted Mr Hunter's deceased wife and possibly contaminated the timeline. It is that he would not be happy for you to do. If you create a proper plan where nothing may cause problems with the timeline then the Doctor will not care what you do."

Before they could continue the tablet Ray was holding beeped and everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" Sara demanded.

Ray turned to her in surprise, "The Waverider is in the sky above us."

"What?" several voices echoed through the room.

"I can see it," Nate said from the window looking up.

Ray snapped his fingers, "Line of sight."

"What?" Sara demanded.

"I can connect with Gideon via line of sight," Ray replied, quickly entering the commands, "I've done it before and it should be able to bypass any blocks Rip put in place," he grinned suddenly, "Got it."

"Thank you for allowing me access, Dr Palmer," Gideon's voice came just before the doors shut and locked around them.

Sara turned to him, "What the hell did you do?"

Ray grimaced, "I seem to have given Gideon full access to the Bureau's systems and she's locked us out."

"And Rip is in the building," Ava noted looking up from her screen.

x

"Nate," Sara ordered, "Get us out of this room."

With a nod Nate turned his body to steel and slammed into the door, crying out when he was shocked and turned back to normal.

"I apologise, Dr Heywood," Gideon stated, "But you are required to remain in this room."

"Gideon," Sara snapped, "Let us out of here now."

Silence filled the room for several moments before Gideon simply replied, "No."

Turning to Ray Sara motioned to the door, "Do something."

"I can try..." Ray started backing up when the door opened and Rip appeared, along with his double, both armed.

Sara clenched her fists stunned when she heard the sound of weapons from behind her finding Stewart and Osgood armed with the Doctor suddenly standing beside them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bennett snapped.

The Doctor turned to him, "Hush."

"So what is this?" Sara demanded stepping towards Rip, "You're here to kill everyone? All the agents you trained?"

"They're all unconscious," Rip stated, "I'm not the one who has been threatening to kill, Sara."

Before she could reply Amaya stepped forward, "Sara, you need to listen."

"What are you doing?" Nate demanded.

While Amaya apologised Sara spotted Mick appear in the doorway behind Rip, knowing this was their chance to turn the tables.

"Mr Rory," Rip spoke up without turning, presumably alerted to his presence by Gideon, "Hibernia."

Mick stalled asking, "You sure?"

"Completely," Rip replied.

Mick shrugged, "You got two minutes."

"I only need one," Rip stated before he glanced to the side, "Osgood, is everyone here?"

"Yes," the young woman nodded.

Sara frowned seeing the same confused looks covering everyone's faces.

Rip shrugged, "Doctor, do it."

The Doctor held up a strange pen like device, "This may sting," he said with a grin.

Pain stabbed through Sara's head and she clutched at it, vaguely aware of Ray, Nate, Bennett and Ava were holding their heads as well. She could just see Rip also in pain being held by his brother. Suddenly it was over and Sara gasped as things became clear in her mind once more.

x

The Doctor watched those who had been implanted all grip their heads in pain as the chips were deactivated, he saw Samson start towards the door in hopes of escape.

"Gideon," he said, "Stop him."

The moment Samson touched the door he cried out as Gideon hit him with an electric shock. Samson dropped to the ground twitching in pain and the Doctor frowned.

"That was a bit excessive," he scolded the AI.

"He hurt my Captain," Gideon replied simply, "I may have got slightly carried away."

The Doctor chuckled before he turned back to the confused group who were all talking over one another demanding answers.

"Enough," Rip snapped over them all, "You all had a behaviour modification chip in your head, as did I. Explanations can happen later, right now I want to know who your friend is."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked confused following his gaze, "You hired Agent Samson."

Rip folded his arms, "No, I didn't. Think about it Agent Sharpe, think very carefully now that the thing in your head isn't influencing you."

She frowned before the realisation covered her face and she turned to where Samson was managing to pull himself off the floor.

"Mr Ro...Mick," Rip said, "If you would be so kind?"

Mick grabbed Samson and shoved him into the centre of the room, "Time for answers."

Samson glared at Rip while Mick manhandled him but didn't say anything, although he was still twitching slightly form the shock Gideon had hit him with.

x

"Who are you?" Rip demanded moving to stand in front of the man who had caused so much trouble and pain to everyone in the room.

Samson let out a snort, "Of course you don't know. Why would you know the names of the people whose lives you destroyed?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked before Rip could.

Samson looked at him, "I admit I didn't count on you."

"Very few people do," Rory replied, his voice becoming cold, "Now answer the question."

Rip rested his hand on his brother's shoulder to keep the Centurion back for the moment, "I would do as he says, I'm sure you know what happened the last time he became protective."

Fear touched Samson's face for a moment before he shrugged, "I suppose you should know who your victims were."

"I am going to give you one more chance to answer my question," Rip stated, "And then I am going to allow Mick there to ask because he is someone who does not like people messing with his team. And you have messed with several of them."

Samson glanced at Mick who was looming menacingly at one side, he swallowed turning to see Ava and Sara both standing staring at him grimly as well.

"I'm the son of a man whose life you destroyed," Samson snarled at him, "I came here to make sure you never hurt anyone else."

Rip frowned, "Why not just kill me?"

"Because you deserved to suffer," Samson told him anger in his voice, "I want you to suffer the pain my father did because you took everything away from him. I want you to know what it's like to have nothing."

Anger flashed in Rip's eyes, "And you think I don't already know that? Because trust me I am well aware what it's like to lose absolutely everything. But I used that pain and I built something instead of whining about it."

Samson glared at him.

"Let me guess," Rip continued before anyone could say anything, "Your father, former Time Master not happy that I stopped them from allowing a power mad despot to take over the world."

"Captain Horace Cannon," Samson stated pride filling his voice, "You should know him. He was the Time Master's finest."

Rip let out a derisive snort, "You're right, I did know him. He was an idiot and a self-deluded pratt. We trained together and he barely scraped through."

"He was a great man," Samson yelled.

"He was fool," Rip retorted.

Samson lunged towards Rip. Mick caught him throwing him back against the table.

"If he was such a fool then how did he create the chips?" Samson snapped, "He used what was left of his AI to make the chips that controlled you. I put a chip in the head of half the people in this room and every one of them danced to my tune like puppets."

Rip smiled suddenly, "Thank you for confirming that for me. I wanted to ensure that we were right and there were no others. You should have just killed me."

"Killing you was never my plan," Samson retorted, "I was waiting for them to capture you again then I would let you watch as I killed each and every one of them," he suddenly dived towards Osgood, grabbing the gun she was holding.

Mick made a move to grab him as did Nate and Ray but Samson managed to fire before he was tackled to the ground. Seeing the target Rip threw himself forward protectively, gasping in pain when the bullet entered his back staring at Sara's horrified face just before he knees buckled and he fell.


	21. Chapter 21

Sara could only stare in horror when Rip jumped taking the bullet meant for her. She watched his eyes widen in shock before he collapsed to the ground.

"Rip!" Rory cried, diving down to his brother. He turned to the Doctor who pulled a box from his pocket despite the fact it couldn't have been in it and tossed it to Rory, "Hold on, Rip I've got you. Osgood, help me."

"I..." Rip started only to be hushed by his brother.

Osgood moved to Rory's side helping Rip onto a chair, holding him while Rory checked the wound.

"Gideon," Rory called, "I need an emergency exit to the med-bay now."

The portal opened before Rory had even finished speaking. Rory and Osgood rolled the chair with Rip towards the doorway, Sara started forward to join them stopping when Rory speared her with an icy glare.

"Not one of you is setting foot on his ship until Rip agrees," Rory stated coldly, "If you try to follow us I will personally throw you out an airlock. Doctor, Kate, we'll meet you there."

Without another word Rory and Osgood moved Rip onto the Waverider, Sara spotted the redhead she'd met at the Vanishing Point running in before the portal closed behind them. She then heard the noise of the Doctor's box realising he and Miss Stewart had left the building as well.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Samson who was grinning up at them despite the fact Mick had him slammed against the table.

"Director Bennett," Sara forced her voice to remain steady, "I believe you have a specially constructed cell waiting for an occupant."

Samson laughed at her, "I won't be there for long. I may not have any more people with chips but I have people who follow me, people who are coming here and now to kill you all."

Sara stared at him before calling, "Gideon, are you still connected to the Bureau?"

"For the moment, Miss Lance," Gideon replied.

"Can you scan Mr Samson's files and let us know who he had working with him?" Sara continued to stare at the man.

A pause followed the request before information popped up on the screen beside them, "They are all currently congregating in the corridors outside this room."

"Good," Sara gave a slow smile, "I feel the need to hit somebody," she turned to the team, "Who's coming?"

* * *

Amy took a breath before she knocked. The woman who opened the door looked at her warily and Amy was sure she had a weapon nearby.

"Miranda," she said softly, "I'm Amy. Rip sent me and, before you say anything, I've to tell you...Truly, Madly, Macaroni."

A smile touched the other woman's lips at the familiar phrase, "Come in."

Entering the house Amy smiled to see the home that Rip and his wife had shared. She hated that the woman who had just invited her in was dead to her brother-in-law along with the smiling little boy from the pictures.

"Is Rip alright?" Miranda asked instantly, frowning when Amy hesitated, "How badly injured is he this time?"

Amy laughed at the fond irritation in Miranda's voice, "Gideon and my husband are caring for him but he asked me to let you know that you don't have to worry. Your message brought him home."

Miranda smiled in relief at that before she asked thoughtfully, "Your husband is helping Gideon?"

"He's a nurse," Amy replied, "He and Rip...have become friends. Rip keeps complaining he's being ganged up on by the two of them which in all fairness he is."

Miranda let out a small laugh, "As long as he's back with Gideon I know she'll take care of him."

"They're quite a double act," Amy noted with a chuckle.

With another fond smile, Miranda nodded, "I always worry when he's on a mission but I also know that Gideon will do everything she can to ensure he comes home to us."

"I have to go," Amy told her, "I can't be here when your version of Rip gets home."

Miranda reached out and caught her hand, "Thank you for coming. For letting me know he's safe."

Amy smiled before she hugged the other woman, the sister-in-law she would never get to know and wished she could change what would happen/what had happened to Miranda but knew she couldn't.

Leaving the house Amy headed for the blue box sitting on the corner a few blocks away, stepping inside she walked to the Doctor who opened his arms to her.

"I wanted to tell her what happens," Amy whispered hugging her best friend tightly, "To have saved them for Rip."

Rubbing her back soothingly the Doctor shook his head, "You couldn't though. Rip tried over and over. The Time Masters made it a fixed point in time and you know what happens if we try to change one of those."

Sniffing back tears Amy nodded, knowing didn't stop it hurting.

x

Rip sighed softly as Gideon injected more painkillers into him easing the discomfort in his back. Due to where the bullet had entered his body and the damage it had done Gideon was healing the injury in phases, leaving him stranded bored to tears in the med-bay for the next few days.

"Your visitor is here, Captain," Gideon stated, her tone letting him know she still wasn't happy about this.

Rip nodded, "Can you let me sit up?"

The chair slowly rose, "Is that acceptable?"

"Thank you, Gideon," Rip said softly, "You can let her in now."

The door opened and the blonde walked in taking the seat beside him, "Hi."

"Hello, Sara," Rip replied, "You have no idea how hard it was to get agreement for you to visit."

Sara chuckled softly, "Your brother met me and told me if I upset you in any way he won't be happy. Him I'm a little afraid of."

"Nurse Williams," Rip smiled amused, "More terrifying than the Centurion at times."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Rip finally spoke.

"I never wanted this," he told her, "When I started the Bureau I had so many plans for you and the Legends. I wanted you to work with me training agents, leading missions and then..." he sighed, "I don't remember how it happened but suddenly I was alone. My own agency had turned against me, I was being chased by people who I once counted as friends wanting to capture or injure me."

"I'm sorry, Rip," she whispered remembering all she'd done, "I..."

"It was like a fog in your brain," he said when she trailed off, "And every time you tried to push through there was suddenly a feeling of lethargy or a headache stopping you."

Sara nodded.

"I remember the feeling when it became clear again. I felt angry at myself for not pushing harder against the feeling," Rip told her.

"How were you able to break the hold it had on you?" Sara asked thoughtfully, "Because you were affected when the Doctor turned them off."

Rip smiled, "The Doctor used the connection Rory and I had as children to circumvent it. I'm sure that's the same reason Martin and Jax weren't implanted because they had a telepathic connection."

"A twin brother," Sara chuckled, "That must have been a surprise."

Rip laughed wincing in pain suddenly.

"Captain?"

"I'm fine, Gideon," he assured before turning back to Sara, "Meeting Rory was amazing. After...it's nice that I do have a family."

Sara winced, "I'm so sorry that I contacted Miranda. I know how I would feel if someone used Laurel against me in that way."

Rip dropped his eyes, the way he always did when someone spoke of his lost loved ones.

"If it makes you feel better she pulled a gun on me," Sara added.

"That's my girl," Rip breathed chuckling again.

At his grimace of pain Gideon spoke up, "Captain, I have informed Mr Williams you are in a pain. We agreed to a visitor as long as it did not aggravate your injuries."

"Gideon," Rip started frowning when Rory appeared.

"Miss Lance, I think you should leave now," he stated, "Rip needs to rest."

Rip let out an annoyed sigh, "I am fine, Rory."

"Don't make me use my medical override and sedate you," Rory folded his arms, his face the picture of stubbornness.

Frowning Rip said, "Just a few more minutes."

Rory looked at his brother for a moment before he nodded, "Two minutes then visiting is over."

Sara watched him leave turning back to Rip, "Medical override?"

"Apparently he and Gideon worked out if it's in my best interests medically Rory can overrule my orders to her," Rip grimaced.

"Mr Williams is a qualified nurse," Gideon spoke up, "And his medical opinion carries much more weight than yours, Captain."

"Traitor," Rip muttered, turning back to Sara he asked, "What happened to Samson?"

"He is currently enjoying an all expenses paid trip to a cell in the Time Bureau along with the people who helped him," Sara told him before adding, "Once they woke up." At Rip's questioning look she shrugged, "We took offence to being controlled."

Rip smiled proudly.

"Director Bennett wants to talk to you once you're ready," Sara continued, "So do Ray and Nate."

"Alright," Rip nodded, "But no matter the outcome Gideon and the Waverider stay with me. Gideon has made it abundantly clear that she won't work with anyone else and I won't leave her again."

x

Rory stood outside the med-bay, he wasn't moving too far from his brother while his visitor was there. He knew Sara Lance wouldn't hurt Rip now the chip had been deactivated but he wanted to be close-by anyway.

"Captain Hunter has succumbed to sleep," Gideon spoke up, just before the doors opened and his brother's visitor appeared.

Rory waited silently as she walked towards him.

"Thank you for letting me visit," Sara said.

"It was Gideon who finally convinced me to allow you onboard," Rory told her.

A grimace covered Sara's face as she realised that Rip may have forgiven her actions but Rory was definitely not going to do so easily.

"I didn't know there was a medical override," Sara said as Rory motioned her to walk with him, "That could have been useful in the past."

"Honestly," Rory replied, "Gideon and I came up with it recently. My medical directives are for Rip's own well-being which lines-up with Gideon's main objectives when it comes to her Captain."

Sara chuckled, "That makes sense."

They continued to walk in silence heading to the cargo bay, Sara frowned confused wondering how she was getting back as she had been told the instant she'd stepped onboard the Courier wouldn't work.

"So," Sara asked, "How am I getting home?"

"Follow me," Rory motioned her out of the ship into a large hanger. He walked through the door at the end leading her along a corridor.

Sara stared when she entered a control room where the Doctor was sitting reading a book.

"Doctor?" Rory asked.

The older man pointed at the door in silence and Rory motioned Sara to follow him. When he opened the door Sara stalled realising she was on the street outside the Time Bureau which made no sense.

"How?" she asked.

"Rip will contact you once he has recovered, Miss Lance," Rory ignored her questions before he stepped back inside and closed the door.

Standing at the door he let out a long sigh.

"Was that the Centurion, Nurse Rory or overprotective brother?" the Doctor asked.

Looking over at the Time Lord Rory shrugged, "Parts of all three. They treated him so badly and I know they were under the influence of the chips, I know Rip is not holding a grudge but I'm his brother. I can."


	22. Chapter 22

"Finally made your escape I see," the Doctor noted when Rip walked into the TARDIS console room.

With an amused smile Rip shrugged, "Rory and Gideon agree I am perfectly healthy, after every test known to man...and AI."

"Good," the Doctor replied.

"You're getting bored," Rip noted amused, "Aren't you?"

The Doctor moved to the console and checked a few readings, "I thought Rory and Amy were lost to me forever. Until they're ready to return home then I will be here."

"But you're bored."

"Maybe a little," the Doctor admitted before shrugging, "Now you're feeling better I wanted to talk to you about the Time Masters."

Rip stiffened, "What about them?"

"I think I know why you were taken by them," the Doctor said softly, he motioned Rip to sit on the chair across from his own.

Slowly Rip sank into the seat waiting.

"Every possible candidate that was taken to be a Time Master was not only an orphan," the Doctor began, "But also had always been an only child as well as a loner. Alone was all they knew so they would not question the way of their new regime."

"So why take me?" Rip asked, "I had a family, I had Rory."

"To ensure that they had someone who could create a relationship, someone who could fall in love," the Doctor explained, "When I checked her records also..."

"Miranda had a family?" Rip whispered.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes."

Rip sat in silence for several minutes before he started, "Miranda's family..."

"No," the Doctor stopped him, "You can't find them. You would only open old wounds."

"And you're not going to tell me anything about them," Rip frowned in realisation, "Are you?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I also erased the information. I know how smart you are, Rip so I wasn't leaving it sitting around for you to find."

With a sigh Rip nodded.

"Besides, you have your own family to get to know once more," the Doctor reminded him.

* * *

Rory frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror before deciding to get rid of the jacket he had pulled on.

"It's Brian," Amy's voice came from the door, "He's not going to care what you're wearing, stupid. He's just going to be overjoyed that your back."

Sighing he turned to her, "But we've been gone for five years and now we're back, you're pregnant and I'm about to spring Rip on him. What if it's too much for him? He's not a young man."

"Stop," Amy moved, resting her hands on his chest, "I know how guilty you felt because we simply disappeared on Brian but trust me, your dad is going to be absolutely ecstatic to see you. And," she stopped him speaking, "He is going to be over the moon to have his other son back as well."

Rory smiled at her, "What would I do without you?"

Sliding her arms around his neck pulling him close Amy smiled back, "Let's never find out."

Resting his forehead against this wife Rory closed his eyes feeling Amy's fingers gently play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"That's it," Amy murmured softly continuing to play with his hair, "Deep breaths. Now," she said when he opened his eyes and looked at her again, "Give me a kiss."

Happily he obeyed holding her close to him.

"So, are you ready to see Brian?" Amy asked.

Nodding Rory gave her another quick kiss before taking her hand allowing Amy to lead him to the console room.

x

Rip sat in his parlour staring into space as the minutes ticked by.

"Captain," Gideon's voice interrupted his musing, "We discussed this last night."

He gave a slight smile, "I'm just a little apprehensive, Gideon."

"Your father is going to be extremely happy to see you again," Gideon reminded him, "You will have a family once more, Captain."

Rip bounced to his feet and began to pace, "I know. Logically I know this but there is still this feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

"Your father is not Time Master Druce," Gideon stated softly, making him frown that she knew him so well, "He will not turn on you and take away all that you love."

"Gideon..."

"Captain," she stopped him speaking, "I will be with you, your brother and Mrs Williams will also be there. You are not alone in this."

Rip took a deep breath, "What would I do without you, Gideon?"

"That is something you never need to find out," she replied softly.

He smiled resting his hand against the wall for a moment before shaking himself, "I suppose it's time." Rip quickly placed a comm. link in his ear, "I should go."

When he didn't move Gideon turned the lights off.

"Gideon?"

"You can stand in the dark, Captain," she stated, "Or you can go and meet your father."

Smiling slightly to himself at her tactics Rip started walking. He could do this.

Heading off the Waverider into the hanger they were currently berthed in within the TARDIS Rip walked to the console room. He was relieved to see Rory was already there with Amy talking to him softly. When his brother looked up at him Rip could see he was nervous too.

"Doctor," Amy spoke up, "We're all here. It's time to do this before either of them chicken out."

Rory fixed his wife with the same frown Rip sent her way making the red-head smirk at them both. The Doctor landed the TARDIS and started towards the door. He stopped and turned to them.

"Are you both ready?"

x

Rory gripped Amy's hand tightly as the Doctor asked if they were ready and nodded. He glanced at his brother who nodded as well although his anxiety was clear to see.

"Excellent," the Doctor said and led them out into the office where Kate Stewart was waiting for them.

"Welcome to UNIT Headquarters," Kate greeted them, "Rory, Rip your father is with Osgood. I've told him this is a debriefing regarding why we needed to have him stay with Miss Smith."

"So he doesn't know we're coming?" Rory asked softly.

Kate shook her head, "I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Come with me."

They followed Kate through the corridors to a small room which had a window looking into the other one where Brian was sitting talking with Osgood. Rory felt tears prick his eyes seeing his father sitting there, looking the same as he had the last time Rory had seen him.

"Hey," Amy breathed from his side, "It's okay. I am right here."

Turning to his wife Rory kissed her quickly before looking at his brother.

"I'll let you talk to him first," Rip said quietly.

Amy let go of Rory and moved to Rip's side wrapping her arms around his, "I've got him."

Taking a deep breath Rory nodded to Kate, the older woman opened the door and stepped into the other room while Osgood slipped out.

"Mr Williams," Kate smiled at the man sitting there, "Thank you for coming. I apologise for your wait."

Brian smiled slightly, "I know how busy you are Miss Stewart but I would like to know what has been going on."

"I have someone who can explain much better than I can," Kate told him before she moved to the side allowing Rory into the room.

"Hi, Dad," Rory whispered moving to him.

Brian grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Oh my boy," he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you."

Rory dropped his head onto his father's shoulder hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm sorry we disappeared."

Pulling back Brian took his son's face in his hands, "Amy? Is she..."

"She's waiting next door," Rory replied, "She's fine."

On cue Amy walked through the door and over to them, smiling as Brian hugged her tightly.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" he asked letting Amy go.

"I will explain everything later, Dad," Rory promised, "But there is something I need to tell you first."

Worry covered Brian's face.

"It's not a bad thing," Rory assured him quickly, "Dad, I found Michael."

Brian stared at him, "What?"

"I found Michael," Rory said again, a smile touching his lips, "I found him, Dad and he's fine. He's waiting in the other room to see you."

Amy slipped out the room to get Rip while Brian sat for a moment. Rory moved to the door when Rip entered, resting his hand on his brother's arm seeing how apprehensive Rip was.

x

"It's alright, Captain," Gideon's voice came in his ear as Rip watched Rory hug his...their father.

Rip felt frozen, "I'm just going to ruin their reunion."

"No," Gideon stated, "You are a part of their family. Your brother has already shown you that."

"Gideon is right. Brian is going to be happy to see you," the Doctor added to Rip's surprise that he'd heard her.

Looking at the Time Lord Rip shook his head, "I never expected to have a family again. I'm just..."

Resting a hand on Rip's shoulder, the Doctor smile, "I know. It's time to meet your father."

Turning him the Doctor gently pushed Rip forward and he found Rory waiting for him.

"It's alright, Captain," Gideon said again as Rory rested his hand on Rip's arm.

Stepping into the room Rip watched the older man stand, staring at him in amazement still feeling Rory's hand grip his arm.

"Dad," Rory spoke, a smile covering his face, "This is Michael, or as he's known now Rip."

Rip stepped closer, Gideon's soothing voice in his ear encouraging him forward, but he had no chance to say or do anything as he was suddenly being hugged.

"Michael," Brian breathed holding him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Rip whispered, relaxing into the hug, "It was never your fault."

x

The Doctor stood watching the family reunion in the other room, a smile on his face.

"A good ending," Kate noted from his side.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes."

"I knew you'd be back," Brian was saying as the four sat around the table, "Your letter just didn't tell me when."

"What letter?" Rory asked just as the Doctor walked in and demanded the same.

Pulling out his wallet, Brian took out a folded piece of paper which he passed over to Rory who unfolded then scanned over the letter quickly while the Doctor read over his shoulder.

"I wrote this," Rory mused, "It's definitely my handwriting."

The Doctor frowned snatching it out of Rory's hand, "When did you write this, Rory? You should know better than to tell someone the future."

"This coming from you," Rory threw back at him, "Besides I didn't write this."

"Yet," Rip finished for him.

Amy suddenly placed a pad of paper in front of her husband, "Then you need to."

"She's right," Rip said, "Otherwise it could cause issues with the timeline."

The Doctor nodded, "Rory, write the letter and I'll deliver it."

While Rory did as he was told Rip and Brian continued their discussion with Amy watching on and the Doctor smiled again.

He had his Ponds back...with a few extras.

* * *

Author's Final Note: Just a small epilogue to go.


	23. Epilogue

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Rory grinned when he opened the door to find his brother standing there.

"Perfect timing," he said as the brothers embraced quickly.

"Gideon is excited," Rip replied, "Do you mind if she..."

"Of course not," Rory smiled before calling, "Gideon, you're always welcome to connect to our house."

Rory motioned Rip into the house closing the door behind him. Entering the living room Rip smiled to find Amy sitting on the couch, a baby in her arms. She looked tired but extremely happy. Rory walked over to the Moses basket sitting against the wall and lifted their second child out.

Gideon's avatar appeared on the television screen making his brother and sister-in-law smile.

"Rip," Rory grinned, "I want you to meet your nephews," resting the child he was holding into Rip's arms he continued, "This is Michael Gideon and Amy is holding Brian Jonas."

Rip stared at him for several moments unable to speak.

"I hope you don't mind," Rory said softly, "That we used..."

"No," Rip breathed, "Jonas would love having a cousin sharing a name with him," he shook himself, "And I know Gideon is honoured as much as I am."

"I am very honoured," Gideon spoke up.

Amy smiled, "You kept Rory safe, Gideon before you even knew who he was and you're the one who made these two possible. Of course we wanted your name in there."

x

Rip took a seat gazing down at the little boy in his arms who was fast asleep remembering his own son for a few moments.

"How are things going," Amy asked him as she gently rocked her son.

"It's good," Rip replied, "I'm working with the Bureau again. The board want me to return to my former post and I'm considering it. They've agreed that they will heed my warnings next time."

Amy smiled, "Good, what about your friends?"

"They're working with the Bureau as well. Since I now have the Waverider back they've been given another ship to use. We have worked together every so often in the past few months," Rip shrugged, "It's getting there. Gideon still isn't one hundred percent happy with them. Nate got a bloody nose last week when she wouldn't open a door for him."

Amy glanced at where Gideon's avatar floated on their television, "What did he do?"

"He forgot whose ship he was on," Gideon replied, making Amy laugh, "And tried to order me to do something."

"I think he learned his lesson," Rip assured his best friend.

Rory returned and placed some tea down for Amy before handing Rip a mug, "Dad said you showed him the Waverider. He was extremely impressed by Gideon."

"I am highly impressive to someone from this time," Gideon noted.

Rory chuckled, "It meant he liked you, Gideon."

"I am trying to spend as much time with him as I can," Rip smiled slightly.

"So am I," Rory nodded before asking, "Can you stay for dinner?"

Smiling Rip shrugged, "I have no other plans. If you want I can help."

"Excellent idea," Amy told him before Rory could speak, "Just put Michael back in the Moses basket, he'll be fine," she gently motioned the baby she held; "This little man is the fussy one."

Carefully placing the little boy he was holding back into his crib Rip gently stroked the soft cheek for a moment before he followed his brother into the kitchen.

x

Holding her eldest son Amy watched her husband and his brother disappear into the kitchen talking. The past few months had been wonderful being home again.

Because Brian had received the letter from Rory saying they would be home then he had kept their house and all their savings were still intact. Kate had sorted out a story for their missing time to allow Rory to return to the hospital which Amy knew made him so happy. Rip visited every so often but though mostly he just called Rory and they would talk for several hours. The Doctor also made sure to check in on them every so often but there were no more adventures.

Looking down at her eldest son Amy knew it was for the best, "Okay, Gideon," she said, "It's just the two of us now, tell me all the gossip Rip won't."


End file.
